


A Match Made In Heaven

by Alette



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Bad Matchmaking, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alette/pseuds/Alette
Summary: Good things happen to good people. The universe makes sure of it.Hongbin is a karmic officer, a sort-of angel whose job is to give good fate to people who deserve it. His newest case is Kim Wonshik, a gentle-hearted composer in need of a relationship. Enter Taekwoon, the perfect match for Wonshik. Sure Taekwoon already has a boyfriend, but that's no problem at all.The problem is Hongbin might be falling for his own case.





	1. Case 2018-232

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's me, I-can't-keep-anything-below-novel-length Alette :)  
> I finally succumbed to my Starlight heart, and started this. It will be long, because I'm writing it. I thank you for your patience at the outset. I also ask that you let some things slide, because while I adore Hongbin, he won't be completely likable in this fic  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story!

“Hongbin, new case.”

With a groan, Hongbin looked up from his mountain of paperwork. “So soon?”

“You finished your last one over six months ago,” said Himchan, Hongbin’s immediate superior and the most infuriating person he had ever had the misfortune to meet. “If you’re still dealing with the reports, it’s your fault.”

“You know the last one went… kinda off-book,” said Hongbin. “I expected a break or something after that.”

“Well you don’t get one,” said Himchan, slapping the manila folder onto his desk a little too gleefully. “Good luck, Hongbin. Try not to mess this one up.”

Hongbin glared daggers into Himchan’s back as the other floated away. He closed his eyes, indulged in a vivid, six-second fantasy of skewering his boss with a javelin, and then groaned and looked around his miserable little cubicle. A computer from the 1990s sat on his shitty false wood desk, and he knew there were a ton of unfiled reports waiting in it. There was a mug next to it, one of those cheap white ceramic ones, with _You Don’t Have to Be Crazy to Work Here, But It Helps!!!_ printed on it in garish gold lettering.

Hongbin stared at the three exclamation marks with distaste. _Three_ exclamation marks? One was enthusiastic. Two were manic. Three were beyond the limit of sanity. Who’d even given him that mug? Right. Jaehwan. Fucking Jaehwan.

He thought of poking his head over the cubicle wall, just to see how that little bastard was doing, but decided against it. Hongbin was better than that. He’d just stick to imagining throwing darts at that pretty face, thanks.

The case file was still sitting in front of him, and Hongbin finally gave in. With a sigh, he picked up the file and flipped it open.

Case 2018-232. Kim Wonshik.

It was the usual stuff. Date of birth, basic info on his childhood, his education, his day-to-day activities. Hongbin skimmed it a bit before flipping over to the last page. Written at the top in bold font: _A satisfying, long-term solution._

Another good karma case. A long one too. Hongbin groaned.

Good things happen to good people. It was one of Earth’s old adages, one that had survived year after year. Some called it divine justice, others called it the way of the universe, but no matter what name it went by, everyone knew: it worked.

But the universe needed someone to make it work. And that was Hongbin’s job.

Not him alone, of course. His entire office was filled with others all like him, working to make sure good humans got happy endings and bad humans got kicks in the ass.

_Karmic Officer._ Not a bad title for a not-exactly angel, Hongbin thought.

“Hyung! What’s up?”

Sanghyuk, everyone’s favourite office junior, rolled into Hongbin’s sad little cubicle. The kid was way too big for the flimsy office chair, and he had to fold almost in half to lift his legs off the floor, but it was still weirdly endearing. There was something cute about him, even with his six-foot hulk of a body and the diamond-rated jawline. It was the nose, Hongbin decided. It just automatically made him cute.

With a bit of difficulty and his feet scraping the floor, Sanghyuk came up beside Hongbin. “New case?” he asked. His voice was nasal but not sharp, nice to listen to.

In answer Hongbin handed him the file. “Good karma,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “ _Again_.”

“Why do they always give you the good karma cases? You’re shit at them,” said Sanghyuk, flipping through the folder. “How did you even get this job?”

“My sparkling personality,” deadpanned Hongbin, making Sanghyuk snort a laugh. Hongbin kicked at his chair, and succeeded in launching himself backwards a few feet.

“Doesn’t seem like an easy one,” said Sanghyuk after a few seconds of scanning the file. “Look, it says here he’s rich. That’s never good.”

“What?” Hongbin rolled over and snatched the file back. “He’s rich? And _still_ sad? What the fuck?”

“Money can’t buy happiness,” said Sanghyuk, but he said it with a chuckle.

“Money can buy Park Hyoshin albums,” snapped Hongbin. “It’s the same thing.”

“There you go, buy your case Park Hyoshin albums, job done,” said Sanghyuk, ruffling his hair.

“Worth a try,” said Hongbin with a shrug.

“Doubt it’ll work,” said Sanghyuk, grinning brightly. “Not everyone’s obsessive like you.”

“Yeah, and I’m never that lucky,” said Hongbin. “I’m not Jaehwan. Everything works out for him.”

“Well he does work for it,” mumbled Sanghyuk, no longer grinning. He blinked a few times, like he was trying to shake something off, and then stared at the end of his shoe.

Hongbin almost sighed aloud. The kid was so easy. Sanghyuk also had an insane three exclamation mark mug, because Jaehwan gave them to everyone in the office, but he drank out of his every day and kept it carefully in his drawer in case it broke.

“It’s all luck,” said Hongbin, because who would he be if he didn’t rile Sanghyuk up? “It’s like he absorbed all the luck from me. This is why he has so many successful cases, you know. Luck.”

“That’s not true,” said Sanghyuk immediately, narrowing his eyes at Hongbin.

“It’s why he has the best record,” said Hongbin. He stretched his legs, arranged his position, and then played his trump card. “We can’t all be fucking Jaehwan.”

Sanghyuk choked and almost fell off his too-small chair. Hongbin laughed loudly, feeling more satisfied than he had in ages. It was almost too easy.

A head poked over the cubicle wall. “What’s so funny?”

Sanghyuk hit the floor with a thud. Hongbin couldn’t stop laughing, trying to gesture that it was nothing, all while clutching his stomach.

“What?” asked Jaehwan. “What is it? Why are you laughing? Tell me. Bean. What’s so funny? What were you talking about?”

“Nothing,” said Sanghyuk quickly. “Nothing, it—Hongbin-hyung got a new case. Nothing happened.”

Jaehwan narrowed his eyes, but didn’t ask anymore. By this time Hongbin had calmed down enough, but his stomach was still sore. Making fun of Sanghyuk’s obvious crush was his one-step ab routine.

“What case?” asked Jaehwan, leaning further over the cubicle wall. He was probably standing on the desk.

Hongbin tossed the file up, and Jaehwan caught it in one hand, before opening it up.

Sanghyuk watched him with unabashed adoration. Hongbin could almost see the way his eyes traced Jaehwan’s features: the forehead covered with black bangs, his big, sharp nose, the way his lips stuck out slightly as he read. He gagged, knowing the other two guys were too busy to notice.

Hongbin hated romance.

“Oh, a long-term case,” said Jaehwan, handing the file back. Sanghyuk scrambled to take it from him. “Those are tricky, you know. If it goes bad you have to go back and fix it.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Hongbin. Himchan had had a long-term good karma case eleven years ago. He still had to go back every week to keep it running smoothly.

“I can help you out if you want,” said Jaehwan, grinning widely. “I’m kinda a genius at these.” He puffed up.

Hongbin knew that too. A few months ago Jaehwan had closed a good karma case so neatly, so completely, he’d become the hero of the office. Hongbin had no idea how he did it. Jaehwan was, for all intents and purposes, an idiot. A direct, straight, 100% dumbass. _No, hopefully not straight,_ he added mentally, glancing at Sanghyuk’s longing look.

The point was Jaehwan should not have been good at manipulating people’s fates. And he sure as heaven shouldn’t have been better at it than Hongbin.

“Thanks, but I think I got it,” said Hongbin, taking the file back from Sanghyuk.

“Okay, but the offer still stands,” said Jaehwan, in a sing-song voice he probably thought was cute. Sanghyuk’s face looked like it was ready to split from his smile.

Hongbin nodded, and Jaehwan beamed before disappearing behind the cubicle wall again. Despite what it looked like, Hongbin didn’t really hate Jaehwan. Yeah, he was loud and annoying and he threw a tantrum every time they ran out of his favorite drink in the office cafeteria (iced latte with two pumps of cream, two sugars, topped with white chocolate sprinkles and shaved coconut). But that was Jaehwan. Loud and annoying was his brand.

“I should probably get started on this,” said Hongbin with a sigh. He got up, stretched. “I have a feeling it won’t be a quick job.”

“Poor you,” said Sanghyuk, looking way too gleeful. He rolled his way out of Hongbin’s cubicle, not stopping as he called out, “You should also probably finish your reports from the last case, hyung. You’ll get a ton of them after this one.”

Hongbin dropped back down, chair creaking dangerously underneath him. The kid was right. Damn it. For the next few months, Hongbin’s life would be one long series of reports, work, and complications. He glared at the case file.

_Kim Wonshik, you better be fucking worth it._

 

Kim Wonshik was rich.

He was really rich. Hongbin looked around the spacious, high-class apartment he was in, trying to take in the right details to build a profile of his case. The color scheme was a tasteful purple and white, all the furniture modern and sleek. There were pop art posters as well, and along one wall were a number of album covers, framed and arranged in rows almost to the floor.

The kitchen was more than large enough for the dining table in it, and the counters were lined with shiny silver appliances that looked untouched. The bedroom was gigantic, with a large king-size bed in the center, and sturdy drawers and tables piled with books and CDs. A brand new, high-end stereo and sound system took up the entirety of one large table. The walk-in closet was filled with expensive branded clothes. There was a separate section just for snapbacks and shoes.

Kim Wonshik also owned a dog. Hongbin hadn’t seen it yet, but the drawer of dog clothes and abundance of chew toys pointed to it being one of those small, annoying ones rich people couldn’t get enough of. Either that, or Kim Wonshik was into some really weird shit.

Hongbin wandered around in incorporeal form, slightly awed. He had never had such a rich case before. Every room left him impressed, and he had been in every one, except the bathroom. Which was where the owner of the apartment currently was, having a morning shower.

A soft click sounded as the bathroom door opened, and instinctively Hongbin moved to the corner of the room. The file he carried contained plenty of information but no picture, so this would be his first look at his case. He prayed he was at least decent-looking. The cute cases were usually easier; it helped when the world wasn’t trying to break you down just because of how you looked.

Soft footsteps approached the bedroom, and Hongbin hovered, tensed.

Kim Wonshik entered the room, and he was…

Well. Hongbin might not call him decent-looking.

He might call him attractive. Yes, attractive was the right term. Super fucking hot was good too, but Hongbin decided to go with attractive.

He was tall, smooth skin gorgeously tan, face handsome. His dark hair was still damp from the shower, falling around his sharp eyes, and he took a moment to push it back with a hand. He had tattoos, tasteful ones; some spattered on his hand; a beautiful, intricate one of flowers by his wrist on his left forearm; cursive writing under his collarbone across his smooth, muscled chest. His body was fit, lean, almost fully exposed as he walked around in only a small white towel that barely reached down his long legs.

Hongbin stared until he realized what he was doing, and then quickly looked away. Spying on your case was part-and-parcel of the job, but that didn’t mean he had to be a creep about it. There was something very wrong about watching an almost naked good-looking man walk around his bedroom completely unaware of his watcher. The towel was barely any cover.

_He’s probably gonna drop it and change into his clothes._ The thought leaked slowly into Hongbin’s brain. When it finally got there, he promptly sped out of the room right through the wall.

He waited in the living room, trying to calm himself. So what if the case was handsome? Hongbin could handle it. He wasn’t going to fuck up his job because Kim Wonshik had legs that never ended and a cute butt and fucking gigantic hands—

No. Hongbin couldn’t think about that. He had to focus. He had to finish this case.

He thought of Jaehwan and his smug look, and recollected himself.

A few seconds later Wonshik walked into the living room, fully dressed. Hongbin couldn’t say it was an improvement from the towel. He was wearing a button-down shirt that was too big even for his frame, a mish-mash of warm colors and check patterns. His jeans were a very faded blue, almost white, and he had ready a black snapback with a tag hanging off it. Under one arm was tucked a white dog. Just as Hongbin predicted, it was small, but surprisingly cute in an ugly bug-eyed kind of way.

“I know, I’ll miss you too,” said Wonshik.

Hongbin almost had a heart attack before he realized he was talking to the dog. Wonshik held the dog up to his face, and cooed and made kissy faces at it, and any attraction Hongbin had towards him slowly ran off, cute butt be damned.

Wonshik served the dog breakfast before he got something for himself, which turned out to be a bowl of cereal. He poured the milk in first. Hongbin wanted to materialize and smack him on the head.

He was just done with his cereal when the doorbell rang, and the dog sitter arrived. He was a cute young man, probably a college student, and he beamed brightly. “Good morning, hyung,” he said, entering.

“Morning,” said Wonshik. He had a damn nice voice, lower than the depths of the sea. “You’re right on time,” he said, picking up a bag and the dog. He passed the dog to the kid, saying, “I’m counting on you to take care of my butt.”

“What the _actual living fuck_?” said Hongbin aloud. Neither of them could hear him, of course, so he continued, “What the fuck, Wonshik? You’re screwing the dog sitter? Is this what I need to fix or what? You’re— oh. _Oh_. You _named the dog Butt_?”

The realization hit as Wonshik started cooing at the dog again and, yes, he was calling it Butt. He had named the dog Butt.

Hongbin sighed.

Attraction-crisis solved, Hongbin fell into the groove of his job. He followed Wonshik to his work—and yes, he had a car, an expensive one—which was in a huge, modern-art-looking building. Hongbin paged through the casefile as Wonshik went to his studio. Wonshik worked as part of a composing and producing team, occasionally selling tracks, but mostly producing for some music label named Jellyfish. Hongbin listened awhile, fascinated by Wonshik’s casual intimacy with all the sound equipment, but after hearing the same four-minute track three hundred times over, he got rather sick of it.

He kept an eye on Wonshik though. Something was up in this guy’s life, something that justified Hongbin’s assignment to ensure good karma. But what? What was he unsatisfied with? He had a good job, and from what Hongbin could see, he enjoyed it. At lunch Wonshik sat with a group of friends and laughed through a delicious meal he ate heartily. He even got texts from friends inviting him out to dinner in a few days. So what was it? What was he missing?

Hongbin was still puzzling over it at the end of the day, as Wonshik sat in sweatpants and a loose shirt, his dog in his lap as he watched TV. There was a bowl of chips next to him, and he ate a few at a time, eyes fixed on some cheesy romantic drama.

It was building up to some big dramatic scene, the female lead standing under an umbrella as the male lead ran towards her in the rain. Hongbin snorted. Every drama had the exact same climax scene. He looked at Wonshik, expecting to see him roll his eyes or chuckle or something.

Wonshik was watching the scene with unbelievable intensity. His eyes were fixed on the screen, taking in every detail, as though every second were precious. The dialogue was long and cliched and he still listened to every word intently, lips pressed together. When the main couple finally kissed, Wonshik took in a sharp breath, eyes filled with longing.

Hongbin watched him, dumbfounded, until he finally got it.

Wonshik needed romance.

“Oh, fuck,” said Hongbin.

 

Sanghyuk burst out laughing. He laughed long, and loud. He pulled his feet up, curled up in his chair, and ended up sliding out of it.

“It’s not that funny,” grumbled Hongbin. “I can do it.”

“You? _You_ can do it?” Sanghyuk was still chuckling as he pulled himself back up. He took deep breaths, trying to calm down. “Are you sure it isn’t anything else?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m sure,” said Hongbin bitterly. “I’ve been following him around for like a week. He has friends, money, a job he likes, a dog he likes a bit too much… all he needs is a relationship. Bad.”

“You know who’s great at matchmaking?” asked Sanghyuk, but they both already knew the answer.

“Fucking Jaehwan,” muttered Hongbin under his breath.

“Jaehwan-hyung,” said Sanghyuk sagely. “Maybe you could ask him for help.”

“Someone called me?” Jaehwan popped up over the cubicle wall, bright smile on his face.

“No,” said Hongbin quickly, before Sanghyuk could totally and utterly betray him. “No, we were just talking.”

“About what?” asked Jaehwan. His eyes lit up. “You were talking about me? Thinking about me?”

“All the time,” murmured Sanghyuk, and Hongbin felt real, physical pain at the cringe.

“Just about my case,” said Hongbin, when he had recovered. “It’s nothing too difficult,” he added, before Sanghyuk could even think of asking Jaehwan for advice or help or anything.

“Okay,” said Jaehwan, but he said it in that cheeky way that meant he really didn’t think so. “If you’re sure.”

“I am,” said Hongbin firmly. This was his case. He could handle it.

Jaehwan grinned and winked, and disappeared behind the cubicle wall again. Hongbin could almost hear Sanghyuk’s sigh of disappointment at seeing him go.

“You could've really used his help, hyung,” said the kid. “You know nothing about romance or relationships.”

Hongbin couldn't even be offended at that. “I can do this, Hyuk,” he said. “I just need to find someone this Wonshik guy is even remotely interested in.”

“Doesn't like anyone?” asked Sanghyuk. “That's kinda unusual. I expected he'd be pining over somebody or something.”

“I wish,” said Hongbin. It would've made his job a heaven of a lot easier. Pining cases weren't too hard. Actually going and finding someone for the case to fall for? Totally different.

“Well, just do a little more research, find out what he likes and get to work,” said Sanghyuk, getting ready to roll back to his cubicle. “And if you need any help, Jaehwan-hyung is right next door.”

“I won't need any help,” called out Hongbin as Sanghyuk wheeled off with some difficulty. “You hear me, you overgrown tater tot?”

Sanghyuk laughed as he disappeared around the corner. Hongbin glared at the casefile on his desk. He could do this. He could set up a lasting romance.

Hongbin could do this.

 

“Why don’t you just _like_ someone, you moldy sack of beetroot?”

In response, Wonshik just kept on walking.

Three weeks. Three weeks Hongbin had been on this case, and still no progress. He didn't even know his sexuality. Sure, Wonshik was uncomfortable around women he didn't know, but that didn't mean anything, except that he was uncomfortable around women he didn't know. It was maddening.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Wonshik was on his way out to meet up with friends. Of course, Hongbin had tagged along. Wonshik had a lot of friends. He just had no one he liked as more than a friend.

“Is it _so_ hard to just be attracted to someone?” Hongbin had started talking to Wonshik, yelling at him most of the time. It helped with the frustration. “Anyone. Seriously. It doesn't matter who it is, I can make it work.”

Wonshik just kept on walking, without a care in the world.

“Why is this even a big deal for you?” sighed Hongbin. “You have mirrors in your house. You've seen yourself. Getting someone to date you should be no problem at all.”

In reply, Wonshik walked.

“Are you super picky or something?” Hongbin floated in front of Wonshik, let him pass through, and then followed. “Are you waiting for some drama character? Just lower your standards, Wonshik. You're hot and rich but come on.”

Wonshik stopped walking.

Hongbin frowned, wondering what could have prompted the sudden stop. He floated to Wonshik’s side, and followed his gaze to what had attracted his attention so much he was literally frozen on the street.

It was a man.

A very handsome man, bent down on one knee, scratching behind the ear of a stray cat. His hair was blond, almost silver, parted on the side and falling around his angled face. He was wearing a light blue button-down, fitting nicely on his wide shoulders, and a pair of very tight distressed jeans that showed off just how long his legs were. The hand stroking the cat's head was large, every long finger bedecked in silver jewelry. His skin was fair like a vampire's, features cold. His sharp eyes were full of warmth.

Wonshik stared at him. Hongbin looked at him, then at the blond, and then back to Wonshik.

“Finally,” he said.

When it became clear Wonshik was not planning on moving, Hongbin got to work. The blond had a stack of files beside him, and a sharp gust of wind was enough to open the one on top and send a few sheets flying towards Wonshik.

It was enough to snap Wonshik out of his daze. He picked up the papers as the blond man quickly got up and picked up his files.

The look of sheer panic on Wonshik’s face as the man approached was enough to make Hongbin burst into laughter. He hoped the blond found his terror endearing.

“Thank you,” the man said. He had a very soft, gentle voice, completely at odds with how he looked. Upright, he was just as tall as Wonshik.

“Uh,” said Wonshik intelligently, handing the papers over.

“Oh come on, that's it?” snapped Hongbin. “Say something, dimwit. At least tell him it's no problem.”

But he didn't. The blond man took the papers and walked away, first giving Wonshik a small smile of gratitude. It softened his naturally chic face, and made Wonshik’s eyes widen.

“Wow,” he said blankly, when the man was out of earshot.

That decided it. Wonshik hadn't had any kind of reaction even close to this one. This tall blond guy was the one for Wonshik.

And Hongbin was going to make it happen.

He dropped a tracking pearl on Wonshik, and then went off after the stranger. He was walking pretty quick, but was easy to find. It wasn't difficult to stand out when you were a six-foot guy in Seoul.

He approached a bus stop, and Hongbin figured out the reason for his quick steps. Someone was waiting for him.

It was another man. Tall, though not as tall as the blond, and much more tan. The loose cream white button-down he wore suited his dark skin and hair well, and accentuated his lean frame. He smiled teasingly as the man approached. “Taekwoon, you kept me waiting again,” he said, in almost a scolding tone. He had a high, clear voice, very pretty.

The blond—Taekwoon—frowned. “I was doing something very important,” he said.

The other man grinned. “Dog or cat?”

Taekwoon glared, but eventually gave in. “Cat,” he said.

The brunet laughed and raised his arm. Taekwoon huffed, and then walked over and attached himself to the man's side, letting him wrap his arm around him.

From his position a few feet away, Hongbin swore.

Fuck. A boyfriend.

He thought of giving up, letting Taekwoon go and be with his pretty boyfriend. They looked… alright with each other. Satisfied, at the least. Someone more interested in romance might say cute. Taekwoon was very obviously taken.

But Wonshik. The look on Wonshik’s face, that wonder, that longing. He wanted Taekwoon. And to Hongbin it was obvious that for Wonshik, it was Taekwoon or nothing.

Nothing meant a failed case. Nothing meant Hongbin’s boss on his ass for the foreseeable future. Nothing meant Jaehwan’s smug face gloating about his perfect record, while Sanghyuk went on and on about how he _just should've asked Jaehwan-hyung for help, he's actually_ good _at his job._

“You're not getting _nothing_ , Kim Wonshik,” said Hongbin aloud. “You're getting exactly what you want.”

He followed Taekwoon and his boyfriend, dropping tracker pearls on both of them. He would have to deal with the boyfriend. It was terrible, but he had to do it. The boyfriend couldn't be in the picture if Wonshik was going to snag Taekwoon and get his happy ending.

And Wonshik was going to get his happy ending. Hongbin would make sure of that.

Day 22, and case 2018-232 was finally showing progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favourite line of this chapter: "Why don't you just _like_ someone, you moldy sack of beetroot?"  
>  Lovelorn Hyuk is my aesthetic


	2. He's a nitwit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Hongbin have to do _everything_ around here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy anniversary to VIXX! Thank you to these six wonderful men for six wonderful years. Let's go together for a long time
> 
> I never expected such a response on the first chapter! Thank you so much for all your support and kind words. I'll work hard so that I don't let you down  
> Now onwards

Step 1: Get rid of Taekwoon’s boyfriend.

Step 2: Make Taekwoon fall for Wonshik.

Step 3: Laugh in Jaehwan’s face.

It was such a simple plan when you put it like that. Hongbin kept the basic outline in his head, and got to work.

Of course, execution wasn’t so easy. For one, Wonshik and Taekwoon’s lives didn’t overlap at all. Taekwoon gave vocal and piano lessons at an arts academy nowhere near Wonshik’s company building. His apartment was not even close to Wonshik’s posh neighborhood. He mostly stayed in on the weekends, and when he did go out it was to expensive bars that Wonshik, being a non-drinker, would probably never set foot in.

Their chance encounter on the street was literally just that, a chance encounter. If Hongbin didn’t interfere, they’d probably never see each other ever again.

But Hongbin was going to interfere. He was going to do it because Wonshik was his case, and Hongbin cared about his happiness, and also he really, really wanted to execute step 3.

At the moment Hongbin was chilling in Wonshik’s apartment, watching as he ate breakfast. That was another problem with the plan. Hongbin couldn’t be in two places at once, which meant that while he was observing (spying on) Wonshik, he couldn’t observe (spy on) Taekwoon. It made it almost impossible to orchestrate another chance encounter.

He hung around a bit longer, until Wonshik was off to his studio and he was sure he wasn’t planning on going anywhere else. Then Hongbin teleported to wherever Taekwoon was, letting the tracking pearl guide him.

The apartment he found himself in was tiny, living room not even the size of Wonshik’s bedroom. The little furniture that could fit was kept neat, table and windows decorated with a few succulents. The door to the kitchen was open, and Hongbin could hear soft singing come through it.

“Right,” he said to himself. “The boyfriend.”

It was two steps to the kitchen, and sure enough Taekwoon was there, singing to himself in his sweet voice as he made breakfast. The kitchen looked ridiculously small compared to his tall, broad frame, but he moved easily, proving he’d cooked in there many times.

“Damn, you can’t even fit a table in here,” said Hongbin. “How do you guys live like this?”

A figure in black suddenly glided past, almost giving Hongbin a heart attack. It moved over to Taekwoon, attaching to his broad back, and Taekwoon jumped in surprise before relaxing and smiling.

Hongbin had done enough observing over the past week to get to know Taekwoon’s boyfriend too. Hakyeon was a teacher and choreographer at a dance studio, and often danced in stage productions too. At the moment it was Hakyeon’s tiny apartment they were in, and Hongbin had become pretty familiar with it. Taekwoon and Hakyeon pretty much lived together, half the time in this shoebox apartment, the other half at Taekwoon’s. They did cute domestic shit together. It was gross.

“Good morning,” said Taekwoon, still busy cooking.

“Good morning to you too,” said Hakyeon, getting on tiptoe to press his lips to Taekwoon’s cheek. “You’re making breakfast already? It smells amazing.”

It did. Taekwoon was a great cook. Hongbin thought of Wonshik and his neverending supply of breakfast cereal, and frowned.

“It’ll be done soon,” said Taekwoon, adding a bit of salt to the eggs. “You can go get ready.”

Hakyeon hummed in acknowledgment, and then detached himself from Taekwoon’s back. Just as he was about to leave the kitchen, he stopped, frowned, and glanced around.

Hongbin knew he was totally undetectable, but he still went over to the corner behind Hakyeon, so hurriedly he ended up inside the fridge. Hakyeon’s sixth sense was crazy. He could always tell when Hongbin was there, even if he couldn’t pinpoint it. He was also scarily quiet, able to sneak up on Hongbin without him realizing. It wasn’t right. Hongbin was pretty much a damn angel. Some regular dude should not be able to do that, and it honestly freaked him the fuck out.

He really couldn’t wait until Hakyeon was out of the picture.

Taekwoon served breakfast as Hakyeon went to get ready. Hongbin hovered half inside the wall, before he realized and floated over to the couch where the two of them would eat. He hated being in incorporeal form. He always ended up being half inside furniture or walls and it was not fun.

While he waited for his boyfriend, Taekwoon got ready, putting all his jewelry on. A range of rings, bracelets, a dangling earring of silver—it would've been tacky if he didn't look so good.

“That's expensive,” remarked Hongbin to himself, looking at Taekwoon’s Cartier bracelet. They were all expensive, actually. Not only the jewelry, but the clothes too. For a guy with a regular teaching job, Taekwoon sure liked expensive stuff.

A few minutes later Hakyeon returned to the living room, and the two ate together. Mostly in silence, but they did talk a bit. Pointless stuff. Hongbin listened carefully, trying to find something he could use to drive a wedge between them, but he was disappointed. All he gathered was that they were super comfortable and domestic with each other, despite only dating for a month or two. It didn't seem like a weak point.

After breakfast Hakyeon left for work. He kissed Taekwoon goodbye like he was a typical 60’s American housewife, and Taekwoon _preened_.

For what felt like the millionth time since he'd taken this case, Hongbin said, “Fuck.”

 

“Why are you so miserable? I thought you found the perfect person for your case.”

Hongbin, facedown on his desk, didn't move. “It's not that easy,” he said.

Sanghyuk rolled over to Hongbin’s side. “Why? They don't like him?”

“Not yet,” said Hongbin.

“Maybe he's not their type,” mused Sanghyuk. “It happens.”

“That's just it,” said Hongbin, sitting up. “Wonshik is totally his type. He likes affection, Wonshik would drown him with it. He likes expensive shit? Wonshik would buy the fucking moon for him. He just—he just needs to _realize_.” And lose the boyfriend, of course.

That was the thing. Hongbin really couldn't see how Taekwoon even started dating Hakyeon. Sure, Hakyeon was handsome and charming and nice, but he didn't fit the profile. Taekwoon was, despite all appearances, a princess. Hakyeon didn't spoil him. It's not like he could afford to even if he wanted. His apartment was so small even a rat would complain about the space.

“A guy?” Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow. “He could be straight.”

“He's not,” said Hongbin dismissively.

“How do you know?”

 _Because he has a_ boyfriend _. Not a thing straight guys tend to have._ “I've been watching him, haven't I?” said Hongbin instead. “I know. He likes guys.”

“What's the problem, then?” asked Sanghyuk. “Why doesn't he realize your case is the perfect guy for him?”

 _Because the_ boyfriend. “They just don't run in the same circles,” said Hongbin. “Wonshik is rich, Mr. Perfect isn't.”

Sanghyuk pursed his lips as he thought it over. “They don't have any shared interests?” he asked. “Some place they could both be in? Even online.”

“I don't know,” shrugged Hongbin. “Music, I guess? Guy teaches piano, case is a composer. The genres they like are totally different though.”

“You don't know?” Sanghyuk quirked an eyebrow. “Does your case know?”

“They met one time on the street, and my nitwit of a case didn't say anything,” said Hongbin flatly. “Nitwit doesn't even know his name.”

“Then how is he so set on him?” asked Sanghyuk, looking genuinely confused. “He doesn't even know his name.”

“Love at first sight or something, who knows?” said Hongbin with a shrug. “Point is, Wonshik wants him, so I'm going to make it work.”

“Love at first sight isn't real,” said Sanghyuk solemnly.

“What? Of course it's real,” snapped Hongbin. His entire case hinged on it being real.

“It's not,” said Sanghyuk, looking almost scarily serious. “Lust, sure, but not love. If this is all your plan is built on, it's not gonna work.”

Hongbin narrowed his eyes at him, and then called out, “Jaehwan-hyung! Can you come over here a sec?”

The look of sheer panic on Sanghyuk’s face was enough of a victory. It intensified as Jaehwan came striding into the cubicle, big smile on his face as he asked, “You called?”

“Hyuk and I were hoping you could settle an argument for us,” said Hongbin, never taking his eyes off Sanghyuk and his thinly-veiled look of distress. “Do you think love at first sight exists?”

“Of course,” said Jaehwan without a moment's hesitation. “It’s obvious. It's like a rule of the universe, isn't it? Like karma.” He smiled proudly, point proven.

“But we arrange karma,” said Sanghyuk, surprising Hongbin. “So doesn't that mean love at first sight—real, spontaneous love at first sight—doesn’t exist, because it has to be arranged too?”

Jaehwan’s face fell. “Hyukkie, don't tell me you don't think it's real?”

“Of course I do,” said Sanghyuk, changing sides so quickly he might've broken the sound barrier. “Of course. It's obviously real. I said that because, um, like…” He glanced around, like he was literally searching for an excuse, and then pointed a finger at Hongbin. “It's what Hongbin-hyung told me!” he said.

“Well that's because Bean is literally devoid of love,” said Jaehwan dismissively. “Of course he'd say that.”

“I am not devoid of love!” said Hongbin indignantly. “What the fuck? How can you just say that when I'm right here?”

“Oh, come on, you know it too,” said Jaehwan, beaming at Hongbin like he hadn't just called him a heartless monster. “A little black stone pumps blood around your body. It's common knowledge.”

“Not to me it isn't,” retorted Hongbin. “Who says that?”

“Everybody,” said Jaehwan, completely unbothered.

Hongbin gaped at him, and then whirled on Sanghyuk. “Is that true?” he demanded.

“Well…” Sanghyuk trailed off, and then said, “It's not that you're totally devoid of love. You just—you don't believe in romantic love.”

“You literally don't think it exists,” said Jaehwan. “It's why you don't date. You can't.”

“I can date,” said Hongbin, offended.

Jaehwan barked that loud, annoying laugh of his. “When was the last time you dated anyone?”

“I dated Chanshik from the supply and equipment department last year,” said Hongbin triumphantly.

That didn't have the reaction he'd expected. Jaehwan burst into laughter, while Sanghyuk said, almost pityingly, “You can't expect anyone to believe that, hyung.”

“What do you mean? It's the truth!”

“You made out with him once at an office party,” said Jaehwan. “That's not dating. It's not even romantic.”

“Not unless you call five cans of beer romance,” sniggered Sanghyuk.

“We were… dating before that…” Hongbin lost steam before he even finished the sentence. Honestly he wasn't so sure anymore. Yeah he and Chanshik hung out all the time and had, in fact, made out plenty of times, but was that really dating? What was the line between dating and friends who occasionally kissed? Was it just a matter of explicitly stating that you were in a relationship? Then wasn't every friendship a relationship, minus the tongue part?

“He's getting lost in a mental monologue again.”

Hongbin snapped out of it and shot Sanghyuk a glare. “The point is,” he said, “I know romance exists. I've seen lots of people fall in love. I've even arranged some of it myself.”

“Yeah, but you don't _really_ think they're in love,” said Sanghyuk. “It's obvious. You look at every relationship expecting them to break up.”

“100% of all relationships end in breakup or death, Sanghyuk,” said Hongbin matter-of-factly. “I'm actually hoping for the better ending.”

“Everything ends in death,” said Sanghyuk monotonously.

There was a silence, and then Jaehwan laughed nervously and said, “That was awkward. Let's move on.”

“Or, better, let's leave Hongbin alone so he can work,” said Hongbin, putting on his biggest, fakest smile.

“Case not going well?” asked Jaehwan, genuine frown on his face.

“He's trying to start up a relationship, what do you think?” said Sanghyuk with a snort.

“Hmm, what's the problem?” asked Jaehwan.

Hongbin would have refused his help, but Jaehwan looked sincere and Hongbin was at the end of his rope. “They just never meet,” he said. “The case and the guy just don't go to the same places.”

Jaehwan puckered out his lips as he thought it over. “You should start with a common point,” he finally said. “Like, a place both of them could be. Maybe somewhere one of them goes all the time. And then arrange stuff so both of them end up there at the same time.”

That was… a good idea. “But how am I supposed to do that?” asked Hongbin. “My case works almost all day, and on weekends he stays home and sleeps.”

“Give him something he wants more than sleep,” said Jaehwan, like it was the easiest thing in the world. “You know the psychological method of suggestion? Drop subconscious little clues pointing him towards something, and soon he'll head that way, thinking he'd decided it himself.”

Hongbin stared at Jaehwan, dumbfounded. Sanghyuk looked like his brain had just ascended into heaven.

“How do you—what?” Hongbin was still in shock. “How do you know about—about psychology and subconscious shit?”

“I'm smart,” said Jaehwan proudly, puffing up his chest.

Hongbin would've made some snippy remark, except Jaehwan had just proved he really was smart. “Okay,” he said. “Thanks. I'll do that.”

Jaehwan beamed at him, and said, “Well, this was fun, but I have work to do. See you guys later.” He winked and skipped out of the cubicle.

“Wow,” breathed out Sanghyuk, watching him go. “He’s… he's smart too.”

He said it in such a mix of awe and surprise that Hongbin sniggered. “Yeah, he's just full of surprises,” he said.

“Do you think he'd ever… y’know, if someone wasn't as smart as him, but tried really hard…” Sanghyuk was still looking at the cubicle door.

“Be careful Hyuk, it's death or breakup,” said Hongbin.

Sanghyuk shot him a sour look, and then rolled off awkwardly back to his own cubicle. Hongbin allowed himself a laugh before picking up his work file. Jaehwan’s idea didn't seem too bad.

 

It took about three days until Hongbin found the perfect place for Wonshik and Taekwoon’s not-so-coincidental run-in.

Taekwoon, being old-at-heart as he was, collected vinyl records. He visited an old record shop every Saturday afternoon like clockwork, looking for new finds. Wonshik didn't collect records, but had a few decorating his shelf. Hongbin decided it was time he add to his collection.

The first thing he did was determine the kind of record Wonshik would be interested in. He liked psychedelic pop art, so that's what Hongbin looked for in a cover. He found a record by some obscure rap trio, the cover an eye-watering, head-twisting mix of purples, blues and yellows, and that was it. He procured a copy or two (thanks, possibly-but-probably-not-ex-at-the-supply-department Chanshik) and dropped them in inconspicuous spots in Taekwoon’s frequented record shop.

Then came the next step. Convincing Wonshik he needed that record.

Hongbin did everything. He made ads about vinyl records appear in Wonshik’s favorite websites. He posted about the group and record in the music forum Wonshik liked to visit, complete with a picture of the cover. He even rearranged his vinyl covers so there would be an empty spot on the shelf.

Four days of this, and no dice. Hongbin could see Wonshik considering it, but he hadn't taken the bait, not fully. Soon Thursday rolled around, and Hongbin was running out of time. It was time for action.

Wonshik was having his lunch in the park outside the company building, which he did when he wanted to eat alone. Hongbin made sure he wasn't going anywhere, and then got to work.

He took corporeal form behind some bushes. He made sure to change some of his physical aspects—the steel blue hair was replaced by brown, the white work uniform ditched in favor of a casual T-shirt and jeans—and then walked out of the bushes and right up to Wonshik.

“Yeah, I've been looking for that record everywhere,” said Hongbin into his fake phone. He sat down on the same bench as Wonshik, a good distance away but close enough to be heard clearly. “You know The Tiger 3’s _Silence Breaks_? I finally found it.”

He paused, trying to gauge Wonshik’s reaction. He was definitely listening, and he looked interested.

“This old record shop on 23rd street has it, it's called Red Records,” said Hongbin. “They're gonna get them on Saturday afternoon. But they'll only have one or two copies, so I gotta be there.”

Wonshik pursed his lips, obviously making a mental note of the address. Success.

“Okay, see you soon,” said Hongbin, and he ended his fake call. He caught Wonshik’s eye, smiled, and then got up and left, feeling light as a feather. Things were finally working out.

 

It took a bit more work for the perfect meeting to be arranged.

Wonshik was ready to leave the house on an overcast Saturday at 3pm, but Taekwoon went at 5. Hongbin had to irritate Butt enough for the dog to make a fuss and keep Wonshik in for awhile. He felt bad, but it was worth it when Wonshik ended up entering the record shop just two minutes before Taekwoon.

Hongbin hovered in and out of the shelves, watching gleefully. When Wonshik finally looked up from a shelf and saw Taekwoon, Hongbin literally cheered.

“That's it, go talk to him,” he urged. “Come on. Strike up a conversation. You can do it.”

But he didn't. He just hovered there, watching Taekwoon like a goddamn stalker, not saying anything. Not even when Taekwoon chose some record and went over to pay.

“You miserable sack of carrots,” yelled Hongbin, as Wonshik stood right behind Taekwoon, his own record in hand. “Talk to him! Why won't you just—do I have to do _everything_ around here?”

It was cloudy, but neither Wonshik nor Taekwoon had brought umbrellas. Wonshik, however, had his car parked right outside. A car he could use to give someone a ride.

It took only the slightest bit of coaxing to get the guys at the weather department to release the rain. By the time Wonshik had paid it was pouring outside, and Taekwoon was standing at the door, looking out distastefully. He took out his phone and texted Hakyeon.

 

> Baby can you come by the record store with an umbrella

“You lump of household mold, do something!” yelled Hongbin at Wonshik, who was awkwardly hovering nearby. “His boyfriend will come pick him up and then all of my hard work will be for nothing!”

Taekwoon’s phone dinged with a new message, and Hongbin was one second away from materializing and smacking Wonshik upside the head. He moved over to Taekwoon’s side to read the text.

 

> **From:** Hakyeonnie
> 
> Kitten I can't, I'm at work. Sorry.

“Thank fuck,” breathed out Hongbin. He quickly clipped an electronic device control onto Taekwoon’s phone, which he really should’ve done before. Every incoming and outgoing text and call would now reroute through the phone Hongbin had received from the office. Taekwoon shot off another text to Hakyeon.

 

> Of course. you're always working even on a saturday afternoon. thanks

He huffed in frustration and shoved the phone back in his pocket. Wonshik just stood still, spellbound and painfully awkward.

It was a golden opportunity, and Hongbin was not letting it go. He materialized at the back of the store, made sure to make his hair brown, and then walked up to the door.

“It sure is pouring out there, huh?” he said, maybe a bit too loudly. He turned to Taekwoon. “Don't have an umbrella?”

Taekwoon was obviously the kind of person who didn't enjoy conversation with strangers, but he still said, “No, I didn't think it would start raining so soon.”

“Yeah, at times like this I wish I had a car,” said Hongbin. “Or at least I knew someone with one who could drop me home.”

He waited, and it turned out Wonshik wasn't that much of a dolt. “I have a car,” he said. “It's parked right outside. I could drop you.”

“No thanks, a friend of mine is going to pick me up,” said Hongbin. “I'm in no trouble at all.” He smiled, and then let himself slowly fade into the background.

Wonshik shuffled awkwardly, and then said to Taekwoon, “I, uh, I could drive you somewhere, if—if you want.”

“Thank you, but it's alright,” said Taekwoon, soft voice polite. “I live nearby, so I'll just wait for the rain to stop.”

“I don't mind at all,” said Wonshik quickly. “Really, it's just a ride. I don't think the rain's gonna stop anytime soon.”

“It better not,” muttered Hongbin. He'd asked for two hours of rain. One second less and the operator would have to deal with a very angry karmic officer.

It took him a moment to realize he was still corporeal, but fortunately neither Wonshik nor Taekwoon heard. He'd have to be more careful.

“If you insist,” said Taekwoon quietly.

“I do,” said Wonshik, and he sounded so eager Hongbin felt real, physical pain.

The two of them ran over to Wonshik’s sleek black car, while Hongbin nipped to the back of the store to dematerialize and follow them.

“I live just down the next street,” Taekwoon was saying as Wonshik started the car. “Thank you, you're too kind.”

“It's no problem at all,” said Wonshik. He swallowed. “My name's Wonshik.”

“Jung Taekwoon,” said Taekwoon in reply. Wonshik murmured the name to himself, while Hongbin waited eagerly for progress.

But that was it. The conversation ended there. Taekwoon’s apartment was literally two minutes away, and soon enough he was climbing out of the car, thanking Wonshik again. Wonshik smiled and nodded, and when Taekwoon was inside the apartment building he leaned against the car window and sighed.

“Jung Taekwoon,” he said to himself dreamily.

“Dumbass,” said Hongbin flatly to Wonshik.

His phone buzzed, and he took it out. Taekwoon was getting a call from Hakyeon. He let it go through, picking up and listening in.

“Taek, I’m so sorry,” said Hakyeon, sounding so genuinely apologetic even Hongbin felt bad. “Are you still at the record shop? I’m coming with an umbrella.”

“No, it’s fine,” said Taekwoon. His quiet, high voice was even. “Someone dropped me off at my apartment. You don’t have to come.”

“Okay, that’s good,” said Hakyeon. A pause. And then, “I understand if you’re angry.”

“I’m not,” said Taekwoon, but there was a little huff in his voice. Hongbin listened eagerly. Could it be? A little rift in their relationship? It was coming at the perfect time too, with Wonshik swooping in and being Taekwoon’s saving knight.

“I feel like you are,” said Hakyeon. “Which I totally understand. You needed me and I didn’t show up.”

“I am not angry,” said Taekwoon, but he sounded even more upset now. “Why would I be angry? Because you work every weekend? Because you never take a Saturday off? Because whenever I need you you’re working, or tired from working, or too busy? Why would I be angry, Hakyeon?”

There was a silence. Hongbin waited with baited breath.

“Kitten, I’m sorry,” said Hakyeon. He sounded horribly sincere. “I know I’ve been busy. But I shouldn’t have neglected you like that.”

“No,” said Taekwoon, huffing a breath. “I know you’ve been busy. You’re trying to get the studio in a secure position. And you have that musical coming up. I know.” He sighed. “I just miss you,” he said in a quiet voice.

“No!” yelled Hongbin into the phone. “Don’t miss him! Be angry! Don’t do this to me Jung Taekwoon—”

“Oh, Taek, I’m sorry,” said Hakyeon. “Hey, how about we go out to your favorite restaurant tonight? And then we can stay the night at my place. I’ll make everything up to you, for as long as you want.”

“Yuck,” said Hongbin flatly. He did not need to hear this.

“Okay,” said Taekwoon, and he was probably trying to hide the smile in his voice, but it was obvious. “But this is the last time, okay?”

“Okay,” said Hakyeon, very obviously smiling as he talked. “I’ll come pick you up after work. Bye, kitten.”

“Bye,” said Taekwoon, voice all soft and embarrassed, and then the call ended.

Hongbin glared at his phone screen. The whole case was just one step forward, two steps back. Wonshik got to learn Taekwoon’s name, and Hakyeon got a romantic night out.

“Fuck,” said Hongbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favourite line of the chapter: "A little black stone pumps blood around your body. It's common knowledge."


	3. The universe is working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik surprises Hongbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride month!

They say that if you truly want something, if you work hard for it and strive for it, the universe will work to give it to you.

They should probably mention that the universe is a stubborn little bitch.

Take, for example, Hongbin. He was working hard on his case. He was striving to wrap it up neatly and quickly. So why the hell wasn’t the universe coming through on its end of the deal?

After the false hope from the meeting at the record shop, Hongbin had worked double time on getting Wonshik and Taekwoon together. He set up all these little hints and subconscious clues, not only in Wonshik’s environment, but Taekwoon’s too.

There were two big obstacles. The first was the fact that Wonshik was the biggest idiot Hongbin had ever had the misfortune of meeting. The second was Hakyeon.

No matter what Hongbin did he just could not get between Taekwoon and Hakyeon. What was most frustrating was that it shouldn’t have been that hard. Hakyeon worked almost all the time, spending not only all week but also every weekend at the dance studio. Taekwoon was like a flower that needed to be watered daily with attention. This, along with the fact that Hakyeon was obviously in no position to buy Taekwoon the expensive things he loved, should have meant their relationship would have a few cracks.

It _should have_ , but it didn’t. Whatever time Taekwoon managed to get in Hakyeon’s busy schedule he loved, and Hakyeon always made time for him. It was infuriating.

It took Tuesday morning for Hongbin to put one of his little plans in motion. Taekwoon had breakfast every Tuesday at this modern café that was not too far from Wonshik’s apartment. Hongbin’s plan was to get Wonshik there at the same time.

He tossed out the remnants of Wonshik’s cereal, made sure the microwave wouldn’t work. Wonshik squinted suspiciously at the empty box, but there was nothing he could do but give up. When he realized the microwave wasn’t working either, he sighed, picked up his wallet and bag and headed out.

“Thank fuck you can’t cook,” said Hongbin as he followed Wonshik out. “I knew I wouldn’t have to mess with the stove. Have you ever even turned it on?”

They went down the elevator, and Hongbin pulled Wonshik’s car keys out of his pocket and slid them inside his own. Sure enough they got off at the basement parking, and Wonshik dug through his pockets for his keys, finally stopping when he realized he didn’t have them.

“Don’t go back upstairs, you’ll just be wasting your time,” said Hongbin. “You know you can walk to work. Please. It’s not worth it.”

Wonshik thankfully felt the same. He decided to walk. There was a nice little diner within walking distance of the apartment building, which was probably where he was heading.

“Not on my watch,” said Hongbin. It was time for Phase 2.

He waited until Wonshik was a little away from the building, and then Hongbin materialized in an empty alley. He checked his hair, his clothes, and when he was sure he looked completely normal, he stepped out and approached Wonshik.

“Hi, excuse me,” said Hongbin, as Wonshik stopped. “I’m looking for this café, it’s called Quartz Line? Do you know where it is?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s not that far,” said Wonshik. “Just walk down this street, turn right after the bookstore. Keep walking until you reach the third street turning left, then go down until you pass the mini-mart. From there it’s a right turn, and you just keep going until you see the building. You can’t miss it.”

Hongbin didn’t even need to fake the look of total confusion. He and Wonshik blinked at each other a few times, and then he took out his (fake) phone and said, “Thanks. Can you repeat that so I can write it down?”

Wonshik frowned a moment, and then said, “Hey, how about I just take you there?”

“No, I couldn’t ask you to do that,” said Hongbin with a fake laugh. He didn't have to fake the awkwardness, that was natural talent.

“It’s fine, I was planning on getting something to eat anyway,” said Wonshik, smiling. “Besides, I could use the walk.”

Hongbin beamed. “Thank you so much,” he said.

“No problem,” said Wonshik with a shrug.

As they walked down the street, Hongbin couldn’t help but feel proud. Not only of himself, for executing his plan perfectly, but of Wonshik for following. The whole plan hinged on him being nice enough to show Hongbin the way to the café, and he hadn’t disappointed.

It took him a moment to realize Wonshik was talking, and Hongbin tuned back in to his surroundings to hear him ask, “Yours?”

“My… what?” Hongbin was lost.

Wonshik grinned. “Your name, dude. Mine’s Wonshik. Yours?”

“Oh, right,” said Hongbin, and he laughed awkwardly. Of course that’s what he’d be asking him. He was a stranger to Wonshik after all. He considered making up a name, decided there was no point, then said, “Lee Hongbin.”

“New to the area, Hongbin-ssi?” asked Wonshik. “I live in that building back there.”

“No, came to meet up with a friend,” said Hongbin, trying for a polite smile but probably looking painfully awkward.

“Oh, cool, meeting for breakfast,” said Wonshik. “The café’s pretty nice, though I don’t go there much. It’s right in that awkward range, y’know? Too close to drive to, but too far for a lazy walk.”

Hongbin just nodded. Fuck he was so awkward. He was awkward pretty much all the time, but it felt even worse now next to Wonshik’s easy, friendly demeanor. How did Wonshik do it? He didn’t even know Hongbin, and here he was, not only going out of his way to take him to some random café, but making good small talk as he did.

“Thanks for showing me the way,” said Hongbin. “Really, it means a lot.” _Yeah, my entire scheme._

“Like I said, no problem,” said Wonshik. He frowned a moment, and then peered at Hongbin and asked, “Have I met you before?”

Panic was all ready to take over, but Hongbin forced it down. “Maybe,” he said. “We could’ve bumped into each other before. It happens.” He tried another laugh, and this one was even worse than the last one.

“Yeah, you look really familiar,” said Wonshik, still thinking it over.

“Maybe I look like someone you know,” said Hongbin, and holy shit he could taste the panic now. Where the fuck was that café? Why were they walking so slow?

“Nah, I think I would’ve remembered that,” said Wonshik with a laugh. “I’ve probably seen you on the street before. Or in a store or something—”

“Hey is that it?” Hongbin cut him off, maybe a bit too loudly. The building just up ahead was all sleek, modern and futuristic, white concrete and glass front. A very small, hardly visible sign in the front confirmed it was the Quartz Line.

“Yeah, it is,” said Wonshik with a grin. “Come on.”

The interior was just like the outside. The decor was minimalistic and looked expensive, and all the tables and chairs were silver and mismatched, arranged in seemingly random positions. A few paintings of modern art hung from the walls.

It looked like a rich people place. Hongbin was so glad he didn’t actually have to buy anything from there.

He scanned the room quickly, and found his target had already arrived. Taekwoon was sitting at a table by the big glass front, paging through a book. The plates in front of him were clean already, but he was still sipping a coffee. The mini cup looked ridiculously small in his big hand. He was dressed in a black button-up shirt and washed out skinny jeans, his long legs crossed under the table. He looked like a high-class model.

_Perfect._

“Again, thanks,” said Hongbin, discreetly taking a step away from Wonshik. “I’ll let you have your breakfast in peace now.”

“And again, it was nothing,” said Wonshik, grinning. “Is your friend here? I can sit and wait with you until they arrive. I don’t have work until later.”

Hongbin froze. That wasn’t part of the plan. “No, it’s okay, I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” he said, and fucking hell he sounded so awkward. “I’m fine.”

Wonshik shrugged. "Okay then," he said. He smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Hongbin-ssi."

"You too," said Hongbin, feeling the stress run off him. "Thank you."

"No problem," said Wonshik, and he smiled and nodded and started his search for a table.

With the problem of being painfully awkward solved, Hongbin turned his attention back to the plan. Only two tables were empty. Hongbin made sure to leave the one closest to Taekwoon free, and sure enough, Wonshik took it.

The timing was shit. Hongbin had planned on Wonshik getting to the café before Taekwoon, and then arranging things so that the other tables would be full and Wonshik could offer Taekwoon space at his own. Instead Wonshik had come late, and now Taekwoon was almost done with his breakfast. The two of them wouldn't be in the same place for more than two minutes.

“Idiot,” muttered Hongbin to himself, using a menu as cover. “Walking like a fucking turtle with a broken leg. _Two_ broken legs. I even went and exposed my awkward ass for this and what do you do? _Amble_. You fucking amble—”

He stopped when he realized a waiter was standing nearby, giving him a weird look. He wished he could just vanish into nonexistence, but unfortunately that wasn’t an option. So instead he cleared his throat and said, “Yes?”

“Would you like to order?” asked the waiter.

“Thank you, I’m waiting for a friend,” said Hongbin with a polite smile. The waiter nodded and walked off to another table.

He passed by Taekwoon, who was putting his book into his bag and getting ready to leave. Hongbin couldn’t believe it. After all his hard work, he was just going to leave like that?

“Oh no you fucking don’t,” he growled.

He took out an illusion pearl and cracked it on the tabletop, releasing a perfect 3D illusion of him sitting at the table, staring at the menu. Then he slipped into incorporeal form and walked over to Taekwoon.

“Just gonna borrow this, thanks,” he said, reaching into Taekwoon’s pocket for his wallet. He made sure to crack another pearl and rub it on his hands, just to make sure no one would notice a wallet floating away in mid-air. It wasn’t easy maneuvering it out, but eventually Hongbin managed, and nipped back to his table to wait.

Sure enough a waiter soon cleared the table and left the bill, and Taekwoon reached into his back pocket for his wallet. And then he tried another one. And another. Less than a minute later he’d been through all his pockets and had given up. He took out his phone.

Hongbin was prepared for that. He took out his own little control device and watched Taekwoon’s outgoing text appear on screen.

> I think i left my wallet at home can you come by quartz line

Of course. Taekwoon really was a princess, going to his knight every time he was in trouble. Hongbin blocked the text from reaching Hakyeon’s phone, but made sure it showed sent.

He waited, just to see if Taekwoon or Wonshik would notice the other. When the universe betrayed him (again), Hongbin took action.

Wonshik was busy with his phone at his table, waiting for his food to arrive, and Hongbin walked right past him, saying in a loud voice, “Damn, I feel sorry for that tall blond guy. He looks like he lost his wallet.”

That did it. Wonshik looked up as Hongbin quickly slid back to his table, and his eyes caught on an increasingly flustered Taekwoon.

“Come on,” urged Hongbin under his breath. “He needs your help. Come on.”

And Wonshik’s good guy nature won over his awkwardness. He walked over to Taekwoon’s table and asked, “Hey, are you okay?”

Taekwoon looked up, face softening in recognition. “Wonshik-ssi, hello,” he said. “I'm fine. I forgot my wallet, but my friend should be coming with it soon.”

“Friend?” Hongbin raised an eyebrow. So Taekwoon was not one to tell everyone he had a boyfriend. Good.

“Oh, okay,” said Wonshik. He shuffled in place. “It's just you looked like maybe you needed help…”

He sounded horribly awkward. Like Hongbin-level awkward. It annoyed Hongbin so much. If Wonshik could be as casual and warm to Taekwoon as he was to Hongbin this thing would be so much easier.

“Thank you, I'm fine,” said Taekwoon. “He'll be here very soon.”

He propped up a polite smile that almost floored Wonshik. Hongbin rolled his eyes. Taekwoon checked the time on his fancy silver watch, and a bit of a frown touched his face. He would be late soon, as Hongbin knew from his extensive observation. He dialed Hakyeon’s number.

Hongbin diverted the call, let his own control device ring silently until the call ended. Taekwoon frowned as his call was seemingly ignored.

“Maybe he's busy,” he murmured to himself. He checked his watch again.

Wonshik looked ready to pass out from the indecisiveness. Hongbin took a deep breath, ready to go be awkward again, when Wonshik surprised him and said, “I could take care of your bill.”

“Oh sweet bingle you did it,” whispered Hongbin. “Thank you great wheels of fire above.”

“No no I couldn't accept,” said Taekwoon quickly. “I'm sure he'll be here in a minute.”

“It's nothing,” said Wonshik. He looked one second away from screaming or hiding or both, but forged on. “You just look like you're in a hurry and I'm already here so…” His face was pink even through the tan.

“Thank you so much, but I couldn't,” said Taekwoon, soft voice getting louder as he got more flustered. He tried another call to Hakyeon as he said, “I'll just check where he is.”

Another ignored call thanks to Hongbin’s quick work. By now Taekwoon was very firmly in late territory, and he knew it.

“I—” he hesitated. “It seems I'm always putting you to trouble,” he finally said, giving up.

“No, never,” said Wonshik, a little too loudly. He stopped, calmed down (a bit). “You can think of it as a favor,” he said. “The next time we meet you can pay for my food.” He smiled and it was sweet and shy and fucking gorgeous.

“Do you come here often?” asked Taekwoon.

“All the time,” lied Wonshik without hesitation. Hongbin was proud.

Taekwoon still looked unsure, but he gave in. “Thank you,” he said. “So much. You're too kind.”

“It—it’s nothing,” said Wonshik. “You can go, I'll take care of it.”

“Again, thank you so much,” said Taekwoon as he picked up all his things and got up. “You're a good man, Wonshik-ssi.” He bowed, nearly making Wonshik faint, and then quickly walked out.

Wonshik stood where he was awhile, dazed. Then he paid Taekwoon’s bill and went back to his table, all the while grinning madly.

A success. Hongbin couldn't believe it. Now Taekwoon would definitely remember Wonshik, and more meetings were pretty much confirmed.

His job done, Hongbin let Taekwoon’s text go through to Hakyeon. Too many blocked texts and calls would look suspicious.

“Excuse me, sir, your friend still hasn't arrived?”

The waiter was back, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. Hongbin flushed in embarrassment and squeaked out, “I'll order while I wait?”

The coffee was good, even if it was roughly the price of a limb, and Hongbin sipped as Wonshik finished his breakfast. If he and Taekwoon had exchanged numbers it would've been perfect, but Hongbin would take it. Wonshik had pleasantly surprised him, offering to pay Taekwoon’s bill without prompting. Perhaps Hongbin had underestimated him. He'd have to factor it into future plans.

Someone rushed into the café, interrupting his planning. It was Hakyeon. He was panting, out of breath. Hongbin thought of how far Hakyeon’s apartment was from Quartz Line and calculated. He must've run the entire distance.

A bit of guilt snuck in as Hakyeon looked around for Taekwoon, still trying to catch his breath. He took out his phone and called him. Hongbin let it go through and listened in.

“Hello?” Taekwoon’s voice was barely audible over the sound of city traffic.

“Kitten, I'm at the café,” said Hakyeon. He sounded completely even and normal, not out of breath at all. “You left already?”

“Yes, someone paid for me,” said Taekwoon. “I was running late and he offered and I know him from before so I accepted. I'll pay him back when I can. I'm sorry, I should've told you.”

Hakyeon gave a little laugh. “It's okay, I'm just glad you're not in any trouble,” he said. “I couldn't find your wallet. I'll drop it off at the academy when I find it, okay?” Right, the wallet. Hongbin made a mental note to drop it off at Hakyeon’s place.

“Okay, thank you,” said Taekwoon. “See you.”

“Hmm, I can't wait,” said Hakyeon, smiling. Hongbin frowned.

Taekwoon hummed on the other end, and hung up. Call over, Hakyeon stared at his phone screen, a look of unease on his face. When he finally looked up it was right in Hongbin’s direction. Hongbin immediately dropped his gaze to his coffee.

When he looked up again, Hakyeon was gone. Hongbin sighed in relief, and smiled.

 

“So now not only does Taekwoon think of Wonshik as his knight in shining armor, the next time they meet _he'll_ be the one to approach. It's perfect!”

“I gotta say, I'm impressed,” said Sanghyuk, swirling the coffee in his mug. “Hongbin, actually getting a couple together? It's a miracle.”

“It's my genius,” said Hongbin. They were in the office cafeteria, on a coffee break. Hongbin had come in to log his progress and file some reports, and decided to meet up with his favorite oversized junior.

“Or Jaehwan-hyung’s ideas,” said Sanghyuk with an annoying grin.

“You pile of moldy firewood, I did it myself,” snapped Hongbin. "It's not been easy, either. Wonshik is so clueless. I don't even follow him in incorporeal form when he's out anymore. He literally notices nothing.”

“Literally?” Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow.

Hongbin glared, but said, “Yeah, literally. You think he'd notice the same guy following him everywhere. Not only that, I've had to keep track of _three_ schedules, and it's not fun.”

Sanghyuk frowned. “Three? Who's the third?”

Hakyeon. Hongbin couldn't have Wonshik bumping into Taekwoon when he was out with his boyfriend. He knew Wonshik well enough to know he'd stay away the moment he found out Taekwoon was taken. Wonshik was decent like that.

Just like he knew Sanghyuk wouldn't approve of his plans. “I was exaggerating,” said Hongbin. “Dumb duck.”

Sanghyuk didn't look convinced. Before he could ask anymore Hongbin said, “I have to go in a few minutes, my case will be bumping into the love of his life.”

“How'd you arrange that?” asked Sanghyuk.

“Butt,” said Hongbin simply.

“… Whose?”

“No, it's Wonshik’s dog's name,” said Hongbin. “He's gonna take him to a park he just heard about recently.”

“Let me guess,” said Sanghyuk with a grin. “A park he heard about from you, and a place Taekwoon goes to.”

“See? You're only half-dumb,” said Hongbin, beaming. “Now I have to go do some real work.”

“Yeah, sure, genius,” said Sanghyuk, rolling his eyes. Hongbin considered hitting him, before he decided the bruised knuckles weren't worth it and left.

He reviewed the case as he made his way to Wonshik’s apartment building. Today would hopefully establish Wonshik as a friend in Taekwoon’s eyes. The next step was to initiate the breakup between him and Hakyeon, before he got close enough to Wonshik to tell him he had a boyfriend.

Hongbin waited at the mouth of the alley by the building, dressed in light jeans and a loose gray hoodie, hair acceptably brown. Wonshik walked out of the building, carrying his dog in his arms, and Hongbin followed at a safe distance.

The streets weren't too crowded on a Sunday afternoon. Wonshik was half a head taller than almost everyone else, and was easy to spot. Failing that, Hongbin still had a tracker pearl on him, and he'd connected his phone to his control device. Nothing hard about it. Hongbin was glad to have a chance to walk. He hated being in incorporeal form, floating through the air, ending up inside walls and furniture and—worst of all—people.

Walking was nice. He could stretch his legs and get his blood moving. And best of all, he didn't have to worry about accidentally putting his head inside someone else's.

Hongbin was so busy enjoying walking it took him a moment to realize he'd lost Wonshik.

He frowned. Where was he? He should have been too tall to lose. Hongbin backtracked, frowning, and spotted a tiny alley leading off the main street. He didn't know why Wonshik would go down it, but decided to check anyway. If he wasn't there, Hongbin could just follow the tracker pearl. He walked into the alley, relaxed, hands in his pockets.

Something collided roughly with Hongbin’s chest, and then he was being pushed back, up against the wall, a pressure at his throat. Winded, chest in pain, Hongbin gasped in a breath and stared at his attacker.

It was Wonshik. He firmly held Hongbin against the wall, forearm at his collarbone, ready to come down on his throat if he resisted.

“W—Wonshik?” wheezed Hongbin in disbelief. Fuck, Wonshik was strong. His ribcage seriously hurt.

“Who are you?” demanded Wonshik, pushing Hongbin even more strongly. “Why are you following me?”

Fuck. It turned out Wonshik was not as clueless as Hongbin had thought.

“I'm not following you,” Hongbin managed to get out. “I was walking. You're the one who attacked me.”

“Don't play dumb, Lee Hongbin, or whatever your name is,” said Wonshik, and he sounded tough and threatening, but Hongbin thought he could see terror in his eyes. “After I showed you to that café, I see you every time I go out. You're stalking me. Why? What do you want?”

“Nothing, I'm not stalking you,” said Hongbin. Shit, shit, what should he do _now_? Call his boss? Just teleport away? He tried to move, but Wonshik had him firmly pinned. Butt was yipping nearby, but Hongbin didn't dare turn his head to see where. “Please let me go,” he said.

“Not unless you tell me what you want,” said Wonshik, and yup, he was terrified. “Is it because of my work? I told everyone, I wrote one song for Park Jimin, I don't _know_ him, not like that.”

“What? Who the—no, forget it.” Hongbin tried to take a deep breath, which wasn't easy. “Look, I'm not a stalker,” he said. “I haven't been following you.”

Wonshik growled in disbelief. “You barely tried to hide from me,” he said. “You really think I wouldn't notice you with that face?”

“What?” Now Hongbin was confused. “What face?”

“Nothing,” snapped Wonshik. “Just tell me why you're stalking me, and I won't call the police.”

“I'm not stalking you,” said Hongbin. He had to get away. Just far enough to get out of sight and dematerialize. He'd never take solid form in front of Wonshik ever again, and everything would be okay.

“Last chance,” said Wonshik, giving Hongbin a rough shove against the wall. “Who are you?”

Hongbin didn't answer. Let Wonshik call the cops. Hongbin could disappear as soon as he was left alone.

Wonshik glared at him, and then reached into his pocket for his phone, never taking his eyes off him. His forearm was still planted on Hongbin’s collarbone, trapping him there. He dialed and held the phone up to his ear, keeping his eyes on Hongbin the entire time.

Hongbin’s control device buzzed in his pocket.

His eyes widened as he realized what was happening. The call was waiting for his permission to go through.

_Shit._

His expression must've given something away, because Wonshik shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled the device out. Hongbin could've run, gotten out of the alley and teleported, but he couldn't leave the device with Wonshik. He made a grab for it, but he was sore, and Wonshik easily dodged. Wonshik shoved him away roughly, quickly scanning the device screen before Hongbin could try to take it again.

He looked at Hongbin, eyes wide in fear, rage, and so much more. “What the hell is this?” he demanded, and his voice shook, more from fear than anger. “You hacked my phone or something? When? _How_? Who the fuck _are_ you?”

Now Hongbin was panicking. What now? He'd ruined his own case. Wonshik wasn't gonna let this go, even if Hongbin disappeared and never came back, ruining any chance of him paying attention to Taekwoon. Everything would make him suspicious. He'd never relax.

And he still had the control device, and Hongbin couldn't leave it with him.

“I'll explain everything,” he said, hoping he sounded calming.

Wonshik relaxed, just a bit. Hongbin darted forward, and managed to grab the device. But before he could wrench it free Wonshik had thrown him off again, and used his momentum to push him up against the wall again.

“That was not explaining,” said Wonshik, applying pressure. Hongbin flinched at the pain shooting up his spine, along his ribs. Wonshik was strong and quick, and he was serious. He wanted answers.

“Listen,” said Hongbin desperately, but he didn't know what to say. He was running out of options.

“I'm listening,” said Wonshik. His deep voice was almost calm, but there was a threatening edge to it.

If he was still scared, he was using it to fuel his determination. He had overpowered Hongbin, and without the comm device in his pocket Hongbin couldn't call for help. He was trapped.

And if he did call, what then? Hongbin's case was over. He would get taken off the case, probably demoted, maybe even fired. Wonshik’s happy ending would get transferred on to someone else, who'd probably end up failing. Wonshik would be too suspicious of any coincidences, any random meetings. He might even be suspicious of Taekwoon.

Calling for help was not an option. This was Hongbin’s mess, and he was going to fix it.

Wonshik wasn't going to let him go over a weak excuse. It was too late for that. But he had to say something to get him to listen. His head was spinning, but every option looked like a bad one and he had to say something.

Hongbin took a deep breath and went for it. “Do you believe in karma?”


	4. An angel. Kind of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin and Wonshik talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our Cha Leader ♥

The alley was silent. Some time ago Butt had stopped barking, and now the only sounds in the air were Hongbin and Wonshik’s ragged breaths.

“What? Karma?” asked Wonshik, brows furrowing. “Like bad things happen to you if you do bad stuff? What does that have to do with you following me?”

“Everything,” said Hongbin, and it was the truth. “Do you believe in it?”

“So what, you're stalking me because I deserve it?” Wonshik glared at him. “I don't know what I did to make you angry, but I don't think it's bad enough for you to go this far.”

“No, it's not like that,” said Hongbin quickly. He took a deep breath, but it wasn't easy, with Wonshik still pinning him against the wall. “Look, karma is real,” he said, trying to sound as calm as possible. “But it's not _natural_ , not really. It's—the universe, it… it's hard to explain.”

“We got time,” said Wonshik. He looked calm, a little dangerous. Kind of hot—

Hongbin stopped that thought before it got anywhere, and focused on what was important. “Can you stop trying to crush my ribs?”

“Do you swear not to attack me again?” asked Wonshik.

“I never attacked you,” said Hongbin, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. “I was just trying to take back my control device. Which you stole from me, by the way.”

Wonshik slowly reduced pressure, and then took a step back. “Well you stalked me, so it's fair,” he said. He paused. “A control device? That's what it's called? How did you get it to take over my phone?”

“I don't know how it works, it was given to me by the office,” said Hongbin, rubbing at his sore collarbones. He'd probably be covered in bruises the next day.

“What office?” asked Wonshik, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“ _M_ _y_ office,” said Hongbin. He looked Wonshik dead in the eyes and said, “You're my case, Kim Wonshik.”

He expected a gasp, maybe some stunned questions. What he did not expect was Wonshik shoving him back against the wall and growling, “You were hired to follow me? By who?”

“It—I am not following you,” said Hongbin exasperatedly. “I—okay, I guess technically I _am_ following you—but it's for a reason. Not a creepy one. Just listen.”

“You keep saying you're gonna explain everything, but you don't say anything directly,” said Wonshik. “You gonna start already or what?”

He had Hongbin there, but it was still rude. Why had Hongbin been so set on helping him find his happy ending? Right. Jaehwan.

“I was trying to take it slow so that your brain could cope,” snapped Hongbin.

“My brain can cope just fine,” said Wonshik. “So just tell me already or I'll… I'll…”

“You'll what?” sneered Hongbin. “Call the police? Go ahead. I really don't mind.”

Wonshik blinked, obviously thinking, until he finally came out with, “Or I'll beat the shit out of you.”

Hongbin snorted. “As if. You apologize to your dining table when you put a plate on it too hard.”

Wonshik’s eyes went wide. “How—how do you know that?”

Hongbin sighed. “It's my job.”

“You got my apartment bugged?” Wonshik was glaring, and then his eyes suddenly went big again. “You were waiting near my building on purpose that day! You were stalking me even before then? Wait, you—you’re the guy from the record shop!” Wonshik looked ready to collapse from the realization, but quickly rallied to force Hongbin up against the wall even harder than before. “I knew I recognized you from somewhere,” he said with a growl. “Just tell me what you want from me already.”

 _To make you happy._ Even the thought of that line made Hongbin cringe. He decided he'd had enough of trying to break it carefully. He'd been held up against this brick wall long enough.

“You're my case, Wonshik,” he said. “I am assigned cases to make people happy, or sad, whatever they deserve. I deal karma.”

Wonshik’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“I'm a Karmic Officer,” said Hongbin. “I make sure people get the right karma.”

“What? You're—what?” Wonshik backed off slightly, still looking confused as all hell. “A Karmic Officer? What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

It wasn't straight disbelief, which was a lot more than Hongbin had expected. It almost seemed like Wonshik half-believed it already. Maybe this wouldn't be too hard.

“Exactly what I said,” said Hongbin. “We give people the karma they deserve. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad. We're assigned cases. You're mine.”

“That makes no sense,” said Wonshik, shaking his head. “Karma just happens, doesn't it? People don't go around handing it out like candy.”

“I assure you, karma does not just happen,” said Hongbin. “It's a lot of work. My office's work.”

“Your office, who runs it?” asked Wonshik, narrowing his eyes.

Hongbin shrugged. “The higher organization is vague,” he said. “It's a long chain of authority. My direct superior is a dick-mullet named Himchan, if that helps.”

“It doesn't,” said Wonshik distractedly. He was obviously in deep thought, and he frowned to himself for awhile before shooting Hongbin a sharp look and asking, “Why should I believe you?”

“Because it's the truth,” answered Hongbin simply. “It’s how I've been able to keep track of you. The control device, it's part technology, part divine power.” Or so said Chanshik, now-looking-unlikely-ex-who-worked-in-the-supply-department.

“Divine power?” Wonshik raised an eyebrow. “Like gods and stuff?”

“You could say that,” said Hongbin, but the truth was he had no idea. No one asked about who run the organization, or how it started or worked. It was an unspoken rule.

“Then what are you?” asked Wonshik, still suspicious.

“An angel,” answered Hongbin automatically. And because he wasn’t a total liar: “Kind of.”

“You don’t look like an angel,” said Wonshik. “I mean you don’t have a—a thing.”

Hongbin stared at him coldly. “A what?”

“A thing,” said Wonshik, desperately searching for the right word. “You know. The golden thing. On top of your head. The circle.”

“You mean a halo,” said Hongbin. “No, I don’t have a halo. I’m only kind of an angel. I’m pretty low on the ladder, so I spend most of my time on Earth.”

“So there’s time you don’t spend on Earth,” said Wonshik, half mystified, half unbelieving.

“The office is on some other plane or something, I don’t know,” said Hongbin with another shrug.

Wonshik’s eyes got wide again. “Your office is on an airplane?”

“No, you living rock quarry, it’s on a _plane_ ,” said Hongbin, exasperated. “Like a dimensional plane. You know when people in movies talk about the mortal plane, the spiritual plane, that kind of shit? That.”

“Wow,” breathed out Wonshik. He looked at Hongbin in wonder. “I don’t even care if you’re making this all up. It’s an awesome story.”

“It’s not a story,” said Hongbin irritably. Something about Wonshik just got on all his nerves. “It’s true. I’m a Karmic Officer, and I was only following you around because it’s my job.”

Wonshik thought this over, and then stepped back and crossed his arms. “Prove it.”

“What, you want me to show you my office ID or something?” asked Hongbin. He hoped not. He didn’t have it on him, because he was a dumbass and following office rules were for people who were not dumbasses.

“No,” said Wonshik. “If you planned this whole story beforehand you could get some fake ID printed out.”

“What?” Hongbin was in disbelief. “What absolute dumbfuck would not only plan _this_ story beforehand, but then go and print a fake office ID in case they got caught?”

“You might, I don’t know you,” said Wonshik. “You’ve been stalking me for days. Maybe even weeks.”

He’d definitely been stalking him for weeks, but Hongbin wasn’t gonna bring that up. “Okay, what do you want me to prove?” he asked.

“You said you’re an angel, right?” asked Wonshik.

“Kind of,” said Hongbin.

“Well you should have some powers or something,” said Wonshik. “Show me. Prove you’re an angel.”

Hongbin opened his mouth, then closed it. He had really been hoping Wonshik wouldn’t ask that. Spilling all this stuff about the office and karma was bad enough, now going and showing off his abilities too? If this ever came out he would be more than fired. He would be fired, frozen, and buried.

Then again, he’s already told Wonshik everything, what else did he have to lose?

“Okay, I’m going to need you to step back,” he said.

Wonshik did so, asking, “Are there gonna be explosions or anything like that?”

“No, no explosions,” said Hongbin. “I’m going to disappear.”

“Are you just gonna run away?” asked Wonshik with a flat look.

“No, I’m not just gonna run away,” said Hongbin with a flat look back. “Just keep your eyes on me, okay?”

Wonshik nodded, and fixed his eyes onto Hongbin. It was kind of burdensome actually. He’d never done this in front of anyone else. He closed his eyes, tried to pretend nobody was watching him, and slipped into incorporeal form.

“Are you done yet?”

Hongbin opened his eyes. Wonshik was still looking at him, but now with a flat disinterest. Hongbin reached behind him. His hand did not go through the wall.

“You can still see me,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, I can still see you,” said Wonshik. “Keeping my eye on you, just like you said. Ready to see if you’re gonna run.”

“I am not going to run,” snapped Hongbin. “I can actually vanish into thin air.”

“Yeah, I’m waiting,” said Wonshik.

He didn’t say it mockingly, but somehow that infuriated Hongbin even more. “I can do it,” he said. “I’ve just never had an audience before. I have performance anxiety.” He suddenly realized what he’d just said and yelled, “Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything,” said Wonshik dumbly, taken aback.

“I can hear you thinking,” said Hongbin, furious. Why couldn’t he just go incorporeal already? “Even your thoughts are dumb and loud, you stringy clump of seaweed!”

Wonshik suddenly gasped and staggered backwards. His eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of his head, and his jaw dropped open in shock.

“What? I didn’t say anything that bad,” muttered Hongbin.

But Wonshik didn’t seem to be listening. In fact, he wasn’t even looking at Hongbin anymore, he was now looking around the alleyway, almost frantic and still as shocked as before. It took Hongbin a moment to realize what had happened, but a quick slide of his hand into the wall and proved it.

He’d dematerialized, and Wonshik was freaking out. Hongbin allowed himself a smug smile, and then walked over to behind Wonshik before materializing again and saying, “See, told you I could do it.”

Wonshik jumped and whirled around. He was breathing deeply, almost panting with the shock. “Oh, my god,” he breathed out. “Oh, my god, you actually— _oh, my god_.”

“That’s right,” said Hongbin, and he couldn’t help but feel smug at finally getting Wonshik all amazed. “So now do you believe me?”

Wonshik nodded dumbly. He swallowed, and said, “Do—do you wanna come up to my apartment?”

Hongbin beamed.

 

“So you’re really an angel?”

“I told you, I’m _kind of_ an angel, not a complete angel.”

“What’s the difference?” asked Wonshik.

They were sitting in Wonshik’s living room, sipping coffee. Wonshik had insisted on making it, probably to try and feel normal. Hongbin didn’t mind a free cup of coffee, so he accepted. Butt ran around the living room, chasing after a rolling ball toy on his stubby legs, occasionally catching it just to have it roll off again. The whole thing felt oddly comfortable.

“Between us and full angels? A lot,” said Hongbin. “They’re a whole different breed. Much higher up on the corporate ladder. Mainly they handle stuff that doesn’t need direct contact with humans.”

“Wow,” breathed out Wonshik. He’d been doing that a lot. “And you have a lot of direct contact?”

“Yeah, most of the time,” said Hongbin. “I handle most of the casework in incorporeal form—where you can’t see or hear or touch me—but I usually have to interact with people too.”

“Like when you bumped into me outside my apartment building,” said Wonshik. He paused. “Although that wasn’t really bumping into, I guess…”

“Yeah, like that,” said Hongbin with a nod. He sipped his coffee. It was good. Wonshik had given it to him hesitantly, not knowing if he even ate or drank anything, and now Hongbin had finished almost half the cup.

“So why did you do that?” asked Wonshik. “And at the record shop too.”

 _Now we get to the important part._ “Guess,” said Hongbin.

Wonshik thought. His face actually blanked from the effort. Hongbin waited, patience wearing away with every passing second, until it finally snapped.

“Okay, I talked to you at the record store and took you to that café,” he said. “What did those two places have in common?”

“They're places I don't usually go,” said Wonshik.

“Let's look at it from another angle,” said Hongbin, impressed at his own patience. “ _Who_ did those two places have in common?”

Wonshik blinked, and then his jaw dropped. “Taekwoon?”

“There's the winning answer,” said Hongbin with a smile and a wink. He regretted it when Wonshik shifted and looked away. It must've been super corny. He cleared his throat and continued, “I just set up meetings between him and you.”

“But what does that have to do with your job?” asked Wonshik, confused. “You're supposed to be giving me the right karma, right?”

“Yes, and Taekwoon is part of that karma,” said Hongbin. “You're a good karma case, Wonshik. As part of your good karma, you're going to be with Taekwoon.” He smiled generously.

“But Taekwoon is a person,” said Wonshik with a frown. “He's not some kind of reward. You can't just—just give him to me.”

Oh, fuck, how decent could one guy be? “I'm not giving him to you,” said Hongbin. “Obviously it's his choice too. I'm just… arranging circumstances.”

“It feels wrong,” said Wonshik, putting his cup on the coffee table. “Like… manipulation. It's not fair to him.”

“It's not manipulation,” said Hongbin, though, on second thought, it totally was manipulation. He hadn't even started putting Taekwoon and Hakyeon’s breakup into motion yet.

“Sorry, Hongbin-ssi, I can't agree to this,” said Wonshik. He propped up a smile. “How about something else? Hey, I could win the lottery. That's pretty good karma.”

“You don't want to win the lottery, you want Taekwoon,” said Hongbin irritably. He knew Wonshik. He'd just end up giving the money away.

“Okay, yeah, maybe I don't really want to win the lottery,” Wonshik conceded. “But I can't let you make Taekwoon fall for me.”

“I'm not,” insisted Hongbin, and this one was true. He was sure Taekwoon would fall for Wonshik at a certain point, naturally and without outside help. He just needed to get him to that point.

“Why are you so set on getting us together?” asked Wonshik. “Just get me something else, not a person.”

 _Because you don't want anything else! You don't even want anyone else._ Hongbin didn't see any other options, and finding them would take time. He had been on this case for weeks. Jaehwan had wrapped his up in less than three months.

It had to be Taekwoon. Hongbin just had to convince Wonshik. Even if he had to cobble together a bit of a lie.

“Wonshik,” he said solemnly, looking him right in the eye. “Do you believe in fate?”

Wonshik’s brows furrowed. “What are you saying? Being with Taekwoon is my fate?”

“Yes,” said Hongbin, keeping his face as straight as he could. “You were meant to be together. You're each other's fate.”

“How do you know that?” asked Wonshik, leaning forward. “I thought you did karma stuff.”

“The files we get have that info,” lied Hongbin. “You and Taekwoon were made for each other. I'm just here to help you guys get started.”

Wonshik looked at him, not breaking eye-contact, until Hongbin could feel a cold sweat break out on the back of his neck. He was just about to crack when Wonshik dropped back against the sofa’s backrest. “Wow,” he said. “So we're like soulmates?”

“Kind of,” said Hongbin. And because he felt a bit guilty, he added, “I can't guarantee you'll be together all the way until you, like, die though.”

It didn't matter. Wonshik wasn't listening. “I knew I felt something the first moment I saw him,” he said, mostly to himself. He suddenly turned his attention back to Hongbin. “Did you do that?” he asked. “Make us meet?”

“Yes,” said Hongbin. Why not? If he was going with this, he was going all the way. “You felt it immediately, but Taekwoon needs a bit more time. It happens. I'm just making sure you meet enough times for him to realize.”

“I can't believe this,” said Wonshik, rubbing his face vigorously with both hands. “Not only do I meet an angel—”

“Kind of,” corrected Hongbin.

“—but I find out I have a soulmate—”

“Kind of.”

“—on the same day,” finished Wonshik, without missing a beat. He looked up at Hongbin. “You're sure? Taekwoon is my—my soulmate?”

“Yes,” said Hongbin, feeling only a twinge of guilt. He was sure they would make a stable couple, but he didn't like the direct lying. It was easier scheming Taekwoon and Hakyeon’s breakup without having to deal with Wonshik’s dumb, honest face.

Wonshik sat still, thinking it over. Then he finally said, “Well, since I'm his soulmate too… I'm meant for him too…”

“Yes, exactly,” said Hongbin with a grin. He'd done it. Wonshik was in.

“That's okay then, I guess,” said Wonshik. He quickly added, “But no stalking him.”

“Oh, come on,” said Hongbin. “How else am I supposed to get you guys together?”

“I don't know, but you can't stalk him,” said Wonshik seriously. “You can make yourself invisible and go anywhere. That's a gross violation of privacy.”

Hongbin sighed. “Okay, fine,” he said. He'd already gotten Taekwoon’s schedule down anyway, he just needed to pop in occasionally to drop clues. That wasn't stalking, was it? Jaehwan’s psychological method of suggestion trick was genius.

The breakup with Hakyeon could be arranged at a later time.

“Thank you,” said Wonshik sincerely. He hesitated, and then asked, “So, what do I do?”

“What do you do?” asked Hongbin, waiting for him to say it directly.

“Y’know,” said Wonshik awkwardly, shifting in his seat. “What should I do? To win over Taekwoon.”

Hongbin broke into a smile. The case was looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favourite line of the chapter:  
> “As if. You apologize to your dining table when you put a plate on it too hard.”  
> I actually do that lol


	5. Conversation over Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infatuation is annoying. Hongbin just really hates romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) birthday to our Hyogi ♡

“Good morning.”

Wonshik jumped a mile in the air and whirled around. Hongbin, sitting comfortable on the couch, rolled his eyes while the other gasped for breath.

“What the hell?” said Wonshik, still breathing heavy. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“I didn’t know you found greetings so terrifying,” said Hongbin, pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged.

“Only when they come from people who teleport into my house,” said Wonshik, now back to normal. He leaned down to pick Butt up and hold him to his chest. “Can’t you come in through the door?”

“You’d prefer that? If I woke you up by ringing on your doorbell?” asked Hongbin. “I can do that, if you’d like.”

“Just… just give me some warning next time,” said Wonshik. He paused. “Wait, how long you been here?”

“Not long,” said Hongbin with a shrug.

“But since before I woke up?” asked Wonshik. “Don’t you sleep?”

Hongbin didn’t answer, because he actually hadn’t slept the night before. He’d been gaming and before he knew it was 5 am, and who’s going to sleep at 5 in the morning?

But Wonshik took it differently. “So angels don’t sleep?” he asked, wide-eyed.

“Kind of,” corrected Hongbin.

“They _kind of_ don’t sleep?”

“I mean I’m only _kind of_ an angel,” said Hongbin. “We sleep, but we need a lot less of it than regular humans. I don’t know how angels work.”

“Wait, you said regular humans,” said Wonshik. “So you’re like irregular humans?”

“I don’t know,” said Hongbin, and he was annoyed because it was the truth. He really didn’t know. He and Sanghyuk and Jaehwan did live a lot like humans, just with a few extra advantages. They did all the human things—eat, drink, sleep—but less frequently than humans needed to. It was apparently related to rank, because Himchan, who was their superior,  needed to do all those things even less. Whether this happened automatically when you got promoted, or you got promoted because this happened, nobody knew.

It was vague. Everything was vague.

“How can you not know?” asked Wonshik, dumbfounded.

“Do you know everything about human anatomy?” Hongbin shot back. “That’s right. Thought so.”

Wonshik couldn’t argue with that, so instead he grumbled, “Do you want breakfast or no?”

“I’ll have some, thanks,” said Hongbin, and Wonshik nodded and walked over to the kitchen. Hongbin was a little surprised at how easily Wonshik acceded, but then remembered he was literally the peak of niceness.

He heard a few things being moved around in the kitchen, and then Wonshik called out, “Really? Not gonna come in and offer to help?”

Hongbin grinned. “I’m a guest.”

“An uninvited one,” said Wonshik, but he didn’t sound mad at all. He sounded like he was grinning too.

“Then you want me to leave?” joked Hongbin.

In a second Wonshik was back at the doorway to the kitchen, looking panicked. “No, don’t,” he said quickly. “I need your help. With Taekwoon.”

The smile on Hongbin’s face dried and stayed there. “Yeah, sure,” he said. “It’s my job after all.”

“Thank you,” said Wonshik, looking utterly relieved. He smiled and then went back to the kitchen.

Hongbin scowled. Wonshik’s infatuation with Taekwoon was getting more and more annoying. Of course Hongbin was glad because it made his job easier, but it still pissed him off in a way he couldn’t exactly describe.

He just really hated romance.

“Okay, breakfast’s done,” Wonshik called out, and Hongbin stretched and walked over to the kitchen. A food bowl was set up by the door, and Butt was already there and eating away happily.

Breakfast for Hongbin and Wonshik was, as expected, cereal. Hongbin sighed as he sat down and asked, “Aren’t you sick of cereal yet? You eat it almost every day.”

“Yeah, but I don’t eat the same kind every day,” said Wonshik. He stopped. “Wait, how do you know that?”

“My job, remember?” said Hongbin.

“So you spied on me? All day?” Wonshik frowned. “That’s not cool, man.”

“Not all day,” said Hongbin, and that was the truth. He needed to spy on Taekwoon sometimes too. “And it wasn’t spying it was… observing.”

“Not cool,” repeated Wonshik. “No more doing that, okay?”

“Yes, okay,” Hongbin gave in with a sigh. “That’s why you’re seeing me right now, isn’t it? If I was gonna spy I would’ve been invisible.”

“Right, right,” said Wonshik. “So… why are you here?”

“We need to go over a plan of action for tomorrow,” said Hongbin, digging into his breakfast. The cereal was good, an expensive brand.

“What’s tomorrow?” asked Wonshik, swallowing a mouthful.

“Your meeting with Taekwoon,” said Hongbin, pointing his spoon at him. “Tomorrow’s Tuesday. He’s gonna have breakfast at Quartz Line, and you’re gonna meet him there.”

“How do you know that?” asked Wonshik. He didn’t look disbelieving, just surprised.

“He has a schedule,” said Hongbin. Or rather Hakyeon did. Hakyeon didn’t have breakfast with Taekwoon on Tuesdays, which is why he had to eat alone. Alone until he met Wonshik, that is.

“So he’s really gonna be there? You’re sure?” asked Wonshik.

“I am sure,” said Hongbin. “So you need to be there too. We’ll get you there early, then when he comes in you can share your table with him and eat together.”

“Isn’t that kind of… I don’t know, you think he’d want to eat with me?” asked Wonshik, shifting in his seat.

“He has to,” said Hongbin flatly. “He owes you money.”

“He doesn’t owe me anything,” said Wonshik. “That was a favor.”

“People don’t do favors like that for strangers,” said Hongbin.

There was a silence as Wonshik pursed his lips and sat still.

“Wait, you do that?” Hongbin narrowed his eyes at him. “For strangers? You just… pay for their stuff? That wasn’t because it was Taekwoon?”

“Uh, yeah,” said Wonshik sheepishly. “He needed help. It wasn’t because it was Taekwoon. Actually, I noticed… never mind.”

“No, tell me,” said Hongbin. “What did you notice?”

“I noticed you were still sitting alone after awhile, and the waiter was bothering you,” said Wonshik, looking embarrassed. “I thought maybe your friend ditched you. I was gonna go over to your table and eat with you. I would’ve bought your breakfast for you too.”

Hongbin stared at him. And then he felt heat rush up his neck, and into his ears. “Why would you do that?” he demanded.

“I don’t know, I felt bad,” said Wonshik, still embarrassed. “I mean, it’s kind of embarrassing, isn’t it? Getting ditched like that?”

“But why would you want to buy _me_ —” He stopped, took a deep breath. “Why?” he asked, calmer than before.

“Because you’d been ditched,” said Wonshik, still pink in the face. “That sucks. And I have money and you seemed like a good guy. That was before I found out you were stalking me though.”

“Not stalking, observing,” muttered Hongbin. He’d thought Wonshik hadn’t noticed him at all. It turned out he was a lot more observant than he’d given him credit for. A lot more.

“Anyway, I’m glad I didn’t,” said Wonshik, “because Taekwoon actually needed me and you were just there to spy on me. Spy.”

“You’re welcome,” said Hongbin, and he put on a smile but he wasn’t really feeling it. He didn’t know why but the whole thing bothered him.

“So you did set that up,” said Wonshik, giving him a sideways look. “What’d you do, steal his wallet?”

Hongbin was too busy thinking about Wonshik buying him breakfast because he thought he’d been stood up, but Wonshik took the silence differently.

“Wait, you actually stole Taekwoon’s wallet?” demanded Wonshik. “You actually stole it? Where is it now, are you just carrying it around?”

“I dropped it off at Hakyeon’s,” said Hongbin distractedly. Wonshik was really just gonna walk up to his table and buy him breakfast? Just like that?

“Who’s Hakyeon?”

Hongbin froze. Shit.

Wonshik waited patiently for an answer, innocently puzzled. Hongbin’s brain raced to think of anything but the truth.

“Roommate,” he said finally.

“Then isn’t this guy Hakyeon’s place also Taekwoon’s place?” asked Wonshik, confused.

“I mean I dropped it in Hakyeon’s room,” said Hongbin, trying to keep his face straight.

“Why?” Wonshik seemed even more confused now.

“Because I wanted to,” snapped Hongbin. “Now can you stop interrogating me? I made things happen, didn’t I?”

There was a moment of barely-controlled panic as Wonshik gave Hongbin a side-eye, but then he shrugged and said, “Yeah, you did. Thanks.”

“Like I said, my job,” said Hongbin, forcing down a sigh of relief.

The one thing that would kill the case faster than the speed of light was Wonshik finding out about Hakyeon. He wouldn’t go one step further if he knew Taekwoon had a boyfriend. He was a good guy like that.

 _Maybe a little too much,_ thought Hongbin, remembering Wonshik’s completely unnecessary intention of buying him a meal. Fuck, what if that had actually happened? Hongbin would’ve cockblocked his own case.

“So what do I have to do?” asked Wonshik. “Tomorrow morning, I mean,” he added in response to Hongbin’s puzzled look.

“Oh, right,” said Hongbin, turning his attention back to what was important. “Just get to Quartz Line early. Occupy a table. Make sure you’re facing the door, so Taekwoon can see you right when he walks in. That’s it.”

“That’s it?” Wonshik didn’t look convinced. “That’s all I have to do?”

“That’s all you have to do,” said Hongbin. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

Wonshik looked impressed. “Thanks, Hongbin-ssi.”

“You’re welcome,” said Hongbin. “And you don’t need to call me formally. Just Hongbin is okay.”

“Okay, Hongbin,” said Wonshik. He smiled. “Thank you.”

He looked soft and gentle when he smiled, completely different from his usual intimidating look. It suited him. He was a soft and gentle man.

“Like I said, it’s my job,” said Hongbin, smiling back.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about that.” said Wonshik, spooning up the remnants of his cereal. “Do your bosses know? That you told me all this stuff? And now we’re, like, hanging out?”

“Like hell,” said Hongbin, getting up with his now-empty bowl. He picked up Wonshik’s too and gave them a quick rinse as he said, “That kind of thing’s not allowed, if you couldn’t guess. I’d be fired in a heartbeat.” It was why he hadn’t told Sanghyuk or Jaehwan either. Telling them would make them complicit, and he didn’t want to get them in trouble in case the whole thing went belly-up.

“Then why’d you tell me?” demanded Wonshik, getting started on coffee. “You’ll get fired if anyone finds out.”

“Because you had me pinned against a wall, if you don’t remember,” retorted Hongbin, wiping his hands on the towel by the sink. “What was I supposed to do?”

“You could’ve lied,” said Wonshik. “Told me you were a government agent or something.”

Hongbin opened his mouth, then closed it. “Maybe,” he finally admitted.

Wonshik laughed, a deep, rich sound.

“Well it’s too late now,” snapped Hongbin, returning to the dining table. “I told you, and now we’re working together. Much easier than before.”

“I guess,” said Wonshik. “You want your coffee same as last time?” Hongbin hummed as a yes and Wonshik walked back to the dining table with two cups, saying, “So what are you allowed to do? Apart from spy on people and stuff?”

“Pretty much anything,” said Hongbin, taking his coffee. “There’s a moral code—you know, no murder, torture, things like that—and we don’t mess with each other’s cases, but otherwise we’re all good. Also, we can take corporeal form, but we can’t be too memorable. Like, our cases shouldn’t remember us after we’re gone.”

“That can’t be easy for you,” said Wonshik.

“Yeah, because I’m awkward,” said Hongbin, rolling his eyes.

“I was actually gonna say because you’re handsome,” said Wonshik, “but awkward works too.”

“I’m not—” Hongbin stopped. “Thank you,” he finally muttered.

“You’re all red,” said Wonshik, laughing.

“The coffee is hot,” snapped Hongbin. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything,” said Wonshik, still laughing. “Damn, all the way up to your ears too.”

“I have work to do,” said Hongbin, glaring at Wonshik with the full force of the heat he could feel in his face. “I’m sure you have something to do too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Wonshik was still laughing as Hongbin teleported away. He went to his office cubicle, still fuming. It was a moment before he realized he’d taken the coffee mug with him too.

Well, it was half full and he wasn’t going to waste good coffee. Hongbin sipped it as he turned on the computer, intending to finish filing some reports. The damn weather department had already turned theirs in for the spot of afternoon rain and now Himchan was on his ass to get his side done.

“Hyung!”

Hongbin had one moment’s warning before Sanghyuk burst into his cubicle, surprisingly not on his rolling chair, and waving a sheet of paper around.

“Hyuk? What’s up?” asked Hongbin.

“Did you do this?” asked Sanghyuk, shoving the paper in Hongbin’s face. “Did you get me assigned to your case as an assistant?”

Hongbin grabbed the paper and took a look at it. “You’ve been made my assistant? Seriously?”

“I can’t believe it,” groaned Sanghyuk. “I really thought I was finally gonna be given my own long-term case. Instead I’m an assistant. To _you_. At least if it was Jaehwan-hyung I could bear it, but _you_ —”

“That’s rude,” said Hongbin, balling up at the paper and throwing it at his junior’s face. Sanghyuk dodged effortlessly. “Besides, this is kinda like the step right before taking on your own case,” he added. “Your next one will probably be long-term, and you’ll take it solo. I’m sure of it.”

“Thanks,” said Sanghyuk, leaning against the edge of the desk. He was pouting and it made him look cute, like a duck. A six-foot tall duck that could throw Hongbin a clear four feet.

“Also, I’m pretty sure my case is gonna be done soon,” said Hongbin. “That’ll look good on you.”

“Made progress with Mr. Perfect?” asked Sanghyuk.

“Made progress with my case,” said Hongbin. “I kinda maybe sorta became friends with him.”

“You did _what?_ ” Sanghyuk’s eyes looked ready to pop out. “Are you crazy? Hyung, you can’t make friends with your case! What are you gonna do when you close the case and you disappear?”

“It’s not like I’m best friends with him, chill,” said Hongbin soothingly. “He has a lot of friends, I’m just one of them.”

Sanghyuk visibly relaxed. “As long as he doesn’t suspect you’re not totally human,” he said.

“He won’t,” said Hongbin. Did that count as a lie? Technically Wonshik couldn’t suspect if he already knew.

“Okay then,” said Sanghyuk. He took a deep breath, and focused on his job. “Tell me about the case,” he said. “What should I assist you on?”

“I’ll get you a copy of Wonshik’s file,” said Hongbin, digging through his stack of files and papers for it. “You can read up on that while I finish the damn weather report. Then we’ll meet up at dinner and I can show you your real job.”

Sanghyuk nodded, grinning cheekily. “Yes, sir.”

 

“You’re still in the spying part of the case? Seriously?”

“Shut up you overcooked porkchop,” said Hongbin. “I’ve made a ton of progress, just not here. I’m working on my case’s end.”

“So I’m working on Mr. Perfect’s,” said Sanghyuk. “And this is him?”

Hongbin smiled tightly. “This is him.”

The two of them were in Taekwoon’s apartment, floating in midair and watching him in his kitchen, busy cooking dinner. The pasta was cooked and the sauce was simmering, so at the moment he was cutting things for a salad.

“He’s handsome,” commented Sanghyuk, and that was true. Taekwoon had his silver-blond fringe down for once, and it made him look softer, more casual. The white T-shirt he wore settled nicely on his broad shoulders.

“Of course he is,” said Hongbin. “He’s a catch. That’s why I’m working on getting him for my case.”

“Have you thought that’s why you’re not doing too well?” mused Sanghyuk. “I mean, look at him. Isn’t he a little out of his league?”

“Have you seen my case?” snapped Hongbin. “He’s not out of his league.” Wonshik went out of his way to show random guys the way to cafes. He bought meals for strangers because he thought they’d been ditched. There was not a man on this Earth that was out of Wonshik’s league.

“Okay then, no need to get defensive,” said Sanghyuk, backing off. “So what’s the problem then?”

“Just wait,” said Hongbin.

To Sanghyuk’s credit, he did. And sure enough, just a few minutes later, someone rang the doorbell.

Taekwoon jumped and quickly went over to the mirror hanging on the living room wall. He checked his hair, his face, slipped on a bracelet and a ring. When he was satisfied, he walked over to the front door and opened it.

“Hey, kitten,” said Hakyeon with a smile.

“Hey,” said Taekwoon softly.

He moved out of the doorway to make space for Hakyeon, who walked in saying, “You started on dinner already? It smells amazing in here.”

“Mm-hmm,” said Taekwoon, walking up behind Hakyeon and putting his hands on his shoulders.

Hakyeon smiled even wider, and then turned around to take Taekwoon’s face in his hands and kiss him on the lips.

Hongbin turned to Sanghyuk to find the other staring at him in disbelief and disappointment.

“You can’t be serious,” said Sanghyuk. “Please tell me you’re not serious.”

He sounded so disappointed Hongbin rushed to explain himself. “Wonshik is perfect for Taekwoon, I promise,” he said. “And Taekwoon would be happier with Wonshik, I know it.”

“He seems plenty happy now,” said Sanghyuk, motioning to Taekwoon walking into the kitchen, Hakyeon following with his hands around his waist.

“That is a doomed relationship,” said Hongbin.

“What do _you_ know about doomed relationships?” asked Sanghyuk. “You don’t know the first thing about relationships, forget about which ones would actually work out.”

Hongbin blinked at him, trying to think of a response and wondering why that hurt more than usual.

“I’m sorry,” said Sanghyuk, before Hongbin could say anything. “That was mean and not true. I’m just—I’m just wondering why you’re so set on this guy. He’s in a relationship, hyung. A good one. So why?”

“Because Wonshik needs him to be happy,” said Hongbin. “He doesn’t want anyone else, he wants Taekwoon. And I can’t just let him not have him.”

“You’re really determined about this case,” said Sanghyuk, looking taken aback.

“I am,” said Hongbin. No point in lying.

Sanghyuk gave Hongbin a long look, and then finally said, “You sure your case suits this guy? They’ll be happy together?”

“I’m sure,” said Hongbin without hesitation.

“And they’ll stay together, even without you helping them out?”

“Absolutely.”

“And the boyfriend?”

Hongbin stopped. “Huh?”

“The boyfriend,” repeated Sanghyuk, more firmly. “What about him? You’re just gonna leave him heartbroken?”

Hongbin glanced at the kitchen, where Hakyeon was sitting at the table, making conversation with Taekwoon as he cooked. “I’ll come up with a happy ending for him,” he said.

“You swear?” asked Sanghyuk, completely serious. “You won’t just ruin things for him and leave him like that?”

“I swear,” said Hongbin solemnly. He could manage something for Hakyeon. He was so committed to his studio, Hongbin was sure if he could make that successful, Hakyeon would be happy. Taekwoon and Wonshik would be happy together.

Happy endings for everyone. Good karma for everyone.

Sanghyuk took a deep breath. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll be your assistant.”

“You agreed? Great.” Hongbin beamed. “I need you to break these two up.”

“What?” demanded Sanghyuk. “You—no. No. You’re so eager, you do it.”

“I’m getting Wonshik ready for his relationship with Taekwoon,” said Hongbin. “That’s my part of the case. Your part is getting Taekwoon and Hakyeon to break up.”

Sanghyuk groaned. “Hyung…”

“Come on, Hyukkie,” said Hongbin. “You’re the smartest junior I know. If anyone can do it, it’s you.”

“I didn’t say I couldn’t do it—”

“Really?” Hongbin raised an eyebrow. “I think maybe you’re doing all this because you can’t.”

“I know what you’re doing, stop that,” said Sanghyuk, shooting him a look. He sighed. “Well, since I agreed and I’m already assigned to your case…”

“Exactly,” said Hongbin. “You’ll see, Hyuk, this case is gonna end up great for everyone.”

“I hope so,” grumbled Sanghyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favourite line of the chapter:  
> There was not a man on this Earth that was out of Wonshik's league.


	6. It progresses with music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin's case is going alright, but why is it so annoying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been a month since I updated this? I'm very sorry for the delay! Hope you all like this chapter

Quartz Line was relatively full in the morning, almost all tables occupied. People sat in the beautiful, mismatched chairs, nibbling on tiny sandwiches and pastries, sipping overpriced coffee out of cups no bigger than thimbles. Waiters walked around in perfectly ironed uniforms, refilling thimbles and taking orders. The collection of modern art on the walls and eclectic glassworks on randomly-placed pedestals added to the atmosphere. It was an expensive place.

Hongbin sat at a table by the window, feeling uncomfortable. He felt more than underdressed, he felt under-asseted. He felt like he was being charged for the air he was breathing.

No matter how bad Hongbin felt though, he was nowhere near Wonshik’s state.

The other man was a mess. He fidgeted in his seat, slumped down, straightened, slumped again. He took out his phone and unlocked it, and then locked it, and unlocked it again. Then he repeated the sequence again. And again. And again.

“Can you stop freaking out?” said Hongbin, finally cracking after the sixth time Wonshik relocked his phone. He was sure the power button was worn out by now.

“I can’t help it,” said Wonshik, squirming. “I’m nervous.”

“Why would you be so nervous?” said Hongbin with a sigh. “He’s just a guy.”

“He’s Taekwoon,” said Wonshik, as though that explained everything.

“Just a guy,” repeated Hongbin. “There’s nothing to be so nervous about.”

“What if I mess up?” asked Wonshik. “What if I say something so dumb he thinks I’m an idiot?”

“You are an idiot,” said Hongbin.

“That’s not funny,” said Wonshik, but he looked so worried it was hilarious. “Not funny at all. I’m serious, what if I say something that puts him off for good?”

“You haven’t yet,” said Hongbin.

“I’ve barely said anything to him at all,” said Wonshik. “What if I totally mess things up? What if I say something that makes my literal soulmate hate me?”

Hongbin felt a thread of disquiet knot in his belly. The soulmate thing. He wished he’d never come up with that bullshit. He knew it had been the only way to get Wonshik totally on board with his plan, but he hated it. For one, it trapped him. Now he _had_ to get Taekwoon, otherwise Wonshik would never be happy. Another was the fact that it made Wonshik even more enamored with Taekwoon, and that annoyed Hongbin to no end.

“He can’t hate you,” he said.

“What if he does?” asked Wonshik, wringing his hands. “I mean, look at me.”

Hongbin was looking. He didn’t see the problem.

“I’m sweating like a pig,” said Wonshik, “and like an idiot I wore a white button-up. I styled up my hair and accessorized. On a Tuesday morning! It’s way too much. I look like a dumbass.”

He looked gorgeous, but Hongbin wasn’t gonna say that. Instead he said, “You look fine. And if you’re worrying about your accessories, don’t. It would take Taekwoon three hours to get ready to pass through a metal detector. You’re good.”

Wonshik looked down at his phone, and then unlocked it again.

“No,” said Hongbin, reaching across the table to snatch the phone. Wonshik tried to take it back, leaning across the table with his long larva body, but Hongbin tipped his chair back, holding it out of reach.

“Gimme,” said Wonshik, making grabby hands.

“No,” said Hongbin, pushing Wonshik’s face away with his free hand. “You’re being annoying, and I’m not giving this back until you stop.”

“You’re a criminal,” said Wonshik, resolutely pushing against Hongbin’s palm. “First you spy on me and now you’re stealing from me. Criminal.”

“I am doing this for your sanity,” said Hongbin. He felt his chair tip dangerously back, and scrambled to regain balance. “Can you fucking stop already?”

“Give me back my phone! Can’t you see I’m freaking out?”

“That’s exactly why I took it, you half-empty jar of jelly!”

“Excuse me, sirs, is everything alright?”

Hongbin froze, feeling Wonshik do the same. He looked up and saw a waiter looking at them, waiting for an answer. The man’s face was polite, but there was a very strong air of pungent disapproval.

“Everything’s fine,” said Wonshik, sitting back in his chair. The front legs of Hongbin’s chair hit the floor with a painful thud.

“I see,” said the waiter, making it clear that wasn’t what he was seeing. “I would just like to let you know that uncouth behavior is not allowed at the Quartz Line. Your… conversation was bothering some of our patrons.”

Hongbin looked around and only now noticed that every single person in the café was staring at them. He had never wanted to die more in his life.

“We’re very sorry,” said Wonshik. “That was… it won’t happen again, I promise.”

The waiter looked down his nose at him, and if Hongbin wasn’t busy dying of embarrassment he would’ve been a little pissed. “Thank you,” said the waiter, and glided away.

Hongbin collapsed onto the table, no longer able to hold himself up against the weight of the embarrassment. “That was mortifying,” he said, voice muffled by the tabletop.

“Totally,” said Wonshik, much more quietly than he’d been speaking before. “See, this is what I’m talking about. What if I do something like this in front of Taekwoon?”

Hongbin adjusted his position so he could look at Wonshik, cheek pressed against the table. “I doubt you’ll press your face against Taekwoon’s hand and almost push him off his chair,” he said.

“I doubt he’d grab my phone out of my hand,” said Wonshik. “I also don’t think he’d yell at me that I’m a jelly jar.”

Hongbin cringed. Right, he’d done that. And everyone had heard him.

“Okay, that’s it,” he said, sitting up. “I’m going.”

Wonshik straightened, visibly panicked. “What do you mean you’re going?”

“I can’t be here anymore,” said Hongbin, getting up. “I can’t come back here as long as I live.” Even if he was dead he’d never go back. If anyone tried to drag his corpse through Quartz Line’s doors he'd come back from the dead to wreak ghostly havoc on them.

“No, you can’t leave,” said Wonshik, grabbing Hongbin’s wrist. “I can’t do this without you.”

He looked so desperate, so pitiful, that Hongbin sat back down. “Fine, I’m here,” he said with a sigh. “But you know I have to be in incorporeal form, right? I can’t communicate with you when I’m like that.”

“I know,” said Wonshik. “Just… I’d feel better knowing you’re here.”

Hongbin didn’t know how to respond to that. He looked away, cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well, I told you, I’ll be here,” he said. “Just… just watching you.”

Wonshik smiled. Hongbin took out his control device, suddenly deciding he needed to check it.

The tracking pearl he’d put on Taekwoon showed him near Quartz Line, a few minutes away. He was on the way. It was almost showtime.

“Okay, he’s coming,” said Hongbin. “I have to disappear. Good luck.”

Wonshik swallowed and nodded. Hongbin gave him one last nod, and then got up.

He made his way to the bathroom, and when he was sure no one could see him, slipped into incorporeal form. Then he floated back to Wonshik’s side and waited.

A few minutes later, Taekwoon walked in.

Wonshik gasped audibly. Hongbin rolled his eyes. Sure, Taekwoon looked good in his washed out skinny jeans and creamy pink button-up, but not gasp-worthy.

Taekwoon looked around, and spotted Wonshik. He made his way over.

“Oh shit, oh shit, shit,” whispered Wonshik to himself, before quickly fixing his face into a relaxed expression. Well, he probably tried to make it relaxed. He still looked panicked, but now only vaguely.

“Wonshik-ssi, good morning,” said Taekwoon. “I’m glad I found you here. I wanted to thank you again for helping me. I’ve come to repay you.”

“You don’t have to,” said Wonshik quickly. He stopped, cleared his throat. “Good morning, Taekwoon-ssi. Thank you, but you don’t have to repay me. I was happy to help.”

“I insist,” said Taekwoon. “Have you eaten yet? Let me buy breakfast for you.”

“If you insist,” said Wonshik. “But only if you’ll join me. My friend was supposed to meet me here but something came up.”

Hongbin celebrated a small victory. Just as he’d coached.

“Alright,” said Taekwoon. He smiled politely and took the chair Hongbin had been sitting in just a few minutes ago. “Again, thank you.”

“No problem,” said Wonshik, with his first proper smile.

He called for the waiter, and the two of them ordered. Then they started the most critical part of the plan—small talk.

Hongbin desperately prayed Wonshik could make it through this safely. If he had to depend on Hongbin’s tips, he was dead. The case was dead. Hongbin’s small talk skills were at a negative level.

Wonshik was pretty much the opposite of Hongbin, so he should’ve been able to do this no problem, but. Taekwoon. In front of Taekwoon Wonshik became a totally different person, all worried and insecure and quiet, nothing like how he usually was. Hongbin hoped he got over it soon. Taekwoon needed to know the real Wonshik if he was gonna fall for him.

Wonshik took the first step. “Do you come here often?” he asked.

“About once a week,” answered Taekwoon. He looked as uncomfortable with small talk as Hongbin was, but he made an effort out of politeness. “The school is a bit far from here, but the coffee is too good to miss.”

“You’re a student, Taekwoon-ssi?” asked Wonshik, surprised. Hongbin could almost hear his brain working out Taekwoon’s possible age.

“No, I teach music and singing,” said Taekwoon.

“That’s amazing,” said Wonshik, and he really did look amazed. “I love music. I work as a composer and producer at Jellyfish Entertainment.”

“Wow,” said Taekwoon. And then realizing he should add something, said, “You must enjoy your work.”

“I do, it’s awesome,” said Wonshik. He looked like himself now that the topic of music had come up. “I compose mostly for Jellyfish artists, but I do work on other artists’ albums too. My favorite genre is hip hop, but I also like house and tropical. What about you?”

After that the conversation flowed easily. Taekwoon still seemed a bit awkward, but Wonshik spoke so smoothly and comfortably there were no awkward pauses. It was music. Once it came up Wonshik seemed to forget all his nerves. He talked about his favorite genres, the artists he liked, and he asked Taekwoon to do the same, genuinely interested in his answers. He just loved music. Hongbin couldn’t help but be a little impressed at how passionate he was about it.

“You give vocal lessons?” asked Wonshik. “Do you sing?”

Taekwoon paused, and put down his latte. “Sometimes,” he said.

“Sorry if I’m getting into my work mindset on you, but you sound like you’d be a great singer,” said Wonshik. “Your voice is very soft, it’d be great for gentle ballads.”

That was the winner. The blush in Taekwoon’s pale cheeks was obvious in one second. The best thing was Wonshik hadn’t even said it to flatter him. He was being completely sincere, just commenting on his voice. Hongbin was pretty sure the dolt hadn’t even noticed the effect his words had had.

“Thank you,” said Taekwoon. He glanced at his watch and said, “I have work soon.”

“Oh, yeah, me too,” said Wonshik. Now that the music discussion was over he seemed a bit more awkward, but not as bad as he had been at the beginning. “You know, you really don’t have to pay.”

“Please let me,” said Taekwoon, and Wonshik gave in, though he didn’t look happy.

Hongbin was both surprised and delighted at how well things had gone. Wonshik had been less gaping fish and more friendly human. Taekwoon seemed to be more out of his shell. They found a common interest, which was important. Hongbin could actually see the case making progress.

As Taekwoon gathered up his things and got up to leave, Wonshik blurted out, “If you ever wanna have breakfast again together I’m here.”

Taekwoon stopped. Hongbin felt his heart stop in his chest. “Oh, fuck,” he said.

This was a dangerous moment. If Taekwoon caught on that Wonshik liked him like that, it was over. The whole case was done for. He’d either avoid Wonshik, or tell him he was dating someone, or both. Whichever one he chose spelled the death of Hongbin’s case, and a lifetime’s supply of mockery from Jaehwan.

He thought of going back to corporeal form and interrupting, but there was no point. If Taekwoon realized, he’d realized by now. All he could do was hope for something that didn’t ruin his chances of closing this case, something like—

“Okay,” said Taekwoon. And then he smiled.

Wonshik’s eyes looked ready to jump out of his head. He nodded.

“Thank you for the company, Wonshik-ssi,” said Taekwoon politely, before turning and leaving.

“Th-thank you,” Wonshik called after him uselessly, too late. He slumped back in his chair and released a long breath.

He was too pathetic to leave alone. Hongbin wanted to follow Taekwoon out, see if he told Hakyeon about the whole thing, but he couldn’t just leave Wonshik there. He had to believe in Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk could handle the Hakyeon situation.

Hongbin took proper solid form in the bathroom, and then walked back to Wonshik’s table and stood next to him. “All things considered, good job,” he said.

“Really? I did alright?” Wonshik looked up at him, round-eyed. “I blabbed about myself without thinking. You really think I did alright?”

“Taekwoon liked you enough to wanna see you again,” said Hongbin. “You couldn’t have been that much of a dumbass.”

Wonshik perked up. “He did.”

“Yeah, he did,” said Hongbin, a little miffed. What? His own approval wasn’t enough, Wonshik just had to have Taekwoon’s? He knew it was dumb to think like that—the whole case was literally about Taekwoon approving of Wonshik enough to want to date him—but it was still annoying. “Come on, let’s get out of here before that waiter comes back and throws us out.”

Wonshik jumped up at once. “I can’t get kicked out,” he said, quickly picking up his stuff. “I have to meet Taekwoon here.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go,” said Hongbin, rolling his eyes.

The morning outside was warm, bright sun shining through wispy white clouds. It felt good on Hongbin’s skin. He wasn’t much of an outdoors person, but this was nice.

“He really does have a beautiful voice,” said Wonshik all of a sudden, as the two of them walked side by side.

It was obvious who he was talking about. “I guess,” said Hongbin with a shrug.

“I’d love to hear him sing,” said Wonshik. “Something… something maybe dramatic? Emotional? Or no, wait, something romantic. A little melodic. Something… something like…”

He hummed out a few notes, fingers moving to some unknown rhythm. Hongbin stared at him, amazed. “Are you really just… composing a song right now?” he asked.

“Not really composing,” said Wonshik. “But I got an idea.”

“That's incredible,” said Hongbin, too impressed to even think of hiding it.

“Thanks, but I can't really brag,” said Wonshik with a smile. “It'll probably end up as nothing. Taekwoon just inspired me.”

“That’s…” Hongbin trailed off. He didn't know how to end it. It was still incredible, of course, but in a different way. Wonshik was literally creating a song because of Taekwoon. He'd had one proper conversation with him and here he was, creating a melody tailored to how he imagined his singing to be. Taekwoon should be falling over himself for him.

“That's?” Wonshik grinned. “Come on, if you're gonna praise me at least finish the sentence.”

“That's sappy,” shot back Hongbin, but he felt weirdly ruffled.

“I haven't even thought up the lyrics yet, it can't be sappy already.”

“When you do, I don't wanna hear them,” said Hongbin.

Wonshik laughed. “You're my angel wingman, of course you're gonna hear them.”

“Kind of angel,” said Hongbin.

“Right, _kind of_ angel,” said Wonshik. “If you were a full one you'd have the circle.”

“A halo,” said Hongbin, snorting. “How many times are you gonna call it a circle, you unhatched lizard egg?”

“Until you get one,” said Wonshik, still grinning widely.

“So until eternity, then,” said Hongbin, grinning back.

Wonshik shrugged. “Doesn't matter,” he said. “You're reading all my sappy Taekwoon lyrics, end.”

The grin suddenly didn't seem as contagious as before. “Yeah, fine, whatever,” said Hongbin. He didn't feel like continuing this conversation about the inspiring Taekwoon, so he said, “I gotta head to the office, check on Sanghyuk.”

“Who's Sanghyuk?” asked Wonshik.

That was the thing about him. He didn't ask just for the sake of asking, he genuinely was interested in the answer. Hongbin noticed it during his conversation with Taekwoon. He wondered if Taekwoon had too.

“He's a junior in my office,” said Hongbin. “He's been assigned to my case as an assistant.”

“Oh, cool,” said Wonshik. “When can I meet him?”

“Never,” said Hongbin immediately. “He can't know you know. You'll never meet. He'll never even see you if I can help it.”

“What's he doing then?” asked Wonshik, confused.

 _He's on breakup duty._ “Technical stuff,” said Hongbin. “You wouldn't understand. I gotta go.”

“Uh, okay,” said Wonshik, still looking a little confused. “Catch you later.”

Hongbin nodded, and then walked off in search of an secluded alley he could teleport away in. He could feel Wonshik watching him, but thankfully he didn't follow him.

Awkward. He was so fucking awkward. Why? Why had he made up some excuse about having to leave?

Hongbin didn't know. He just knew he was already sick of hearing Wonshik gush about Taekwoon.

The faster the case wrapped up, the better.

The office was as busy as ever, karmic officers typing at their computers or paging through files. Some cubicles were empty, usual occupants out on casework. Sanghyuk’s was not one of them. The tall kid was sitting in his chair, staring at the ceiling, doing nothing.

“Yah,” said Hongbin, kicking at the rolling chair. It didn't move an inch. “Aren't you supposed to be working?”

Sanghyuk lowered his head to look at Hongbin. “I'm thinking,” he said.

“About our case?” asked Hongbin.

“Yes, and the crap you saddled me with,” said Sanghyuk, giving him a sour look. “Formulating a plan before I do anything. One wrong move and it'll just push them closer together.”

“They do seem pretty stubborn,” said Hongbin.

“We hold on tighter to things we think others are trying to pull away,” said Sanghyuk calmly. “But we loosen our grip on the most precious things by ourselves and let them float away.”

Hongbin laughed uncomfortably. “Uh… are you okay?”

“Fine, just deep in thought,” said Sanghyuk.

“Well let's get to shallower waters, huh?” said Hongbin. “We're talking about the case. Any ideas so far?”

“I've got one course of action planned,” said Sanghyuk. “I'm pretty sure it'll work. But it's kinda bending the rules.”

“Bending the rules? How?”

“Direct contact with Hakyeon,” said Sanghyuk. “I'm 100% sure he'll remember me afterwards. Should I still go for it?”

“You're seriously asking me?” Hongbin was dumbfounded. He'd literally gone and broken the #1 rule by telling Wonshik about karma and the office. Sure, Sanghyuk didn't know that, but that didn't make it any less true. And Sanghyuk was worrying about talking to Hakyeon?

“You _are_ head of this case,” said Sanghyuk with a shrug. “So should I?”

“Heaven yes,” said Hongbin at once. “Do what you gotta for the case. We all bend the rules sometimes anyway.” Hongbin wasn't sure his telling Wonshik was bending the rules—it was probably more like breaking the rules into pieces and then going over them with a steamroller—but the intention was the same. It was for the case.

Sanghyuk thought it over for a second, and then nodded. “You wanna hear the plan?”

“Nope,” said Hongbin. He beamed.

“You sure?” asked Sanghyuk with a frown.

“Yup,” said Hongbin. He didn't want to lie to Wonshik more than he already had, not after the whole soulmate bullshit. “I have utmost faith in you.”

“So that's where you've been!”

That loud voice. That frozen look on Sanghyuk’s face. It could only be one person.

“How's the case going, Beanie?” asked Jaehwan brightly, coming up beside Hongbin and slinging an arm around him. “Hi Hyuk.”

Sanghyuk raised a hand in a pathetic attempt at a wave.

“Making progress,” said Hongbin.

“It was my tips, wasn't it?” asked Jaehwan with a cheeky smile. “Fixed your case for you.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

“And what about you, Hyukkie?” asked Jaehwan, turning to him. “Still in-between cases? Me too. They actually said I could take a few days off but I like coming in here and talking to you guys.”

“I've actually been assigned as an assistant,” said Sanghyuk. “To Hongbin-hyung’s case.”

Jaehwan gaped at him, and then gave Hongbin a shake. “You never told me that!” he screeched.

“Because it happened literally yesterday,” said Hongbin, curling up. Both his neck and his left ear were in pain. “Jesus, Jaehwan.”

“Is the case really hard?” Jaehwan asked Sanghyuk. “Isn't it just matchmaking? Like, I get why it'd be hard for Hongbin—you know, the whole missing a heart thing—”

“Hey,” said Hongbin indignantly.

“—but it shouldn't be too hard for you,” Jaehwan finished without skipping a beat.

“It's not just matchmaking,” said Sanghyuk with a groan. “It’s—”

“It's confidential,” interrupted Hongbin, slipping out of Jaehwan’s lock to stand next to Sanghyuk. “Case stuff.”

Jaehwan looked from Hongbin to Sanghyuk and back, and then broke out into a huge grin. “Sure, top secret,” he said. He winked at Sanghyuk, and Hongbin was pretty sure he heard the kid inhale sharply.

He wanted to roll his eyes. Lovesick men were all the same. Hopeless.

“Yeah, secret,” said Hongbin. “Now we got some secret discussions so if you wouldn't mind…”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” said Jaehwan, still grinning as he backed away to the cubicle door. “See you guys later.”

As soon as he was gone Sanghyuk hissed, “Why didn't you let me tell him?”

“Because,” said Hongbin, but that's all he had. He just didn't want Jaehwan to know the lengths he'd have to go to do better than his perfect case. He rallied, and said, “Why do you wanna tell him? We never share details about our cases.” It was an unspoken rule in the office. No one even knew exactly what Jaehwan’s perfect long-term karma case was, though that might have been because he said something different every time he was asked.

“Because he wants to know,” said Sanghyuk, as though that explained everything. “Why can't I just tell him?”

“Well, let's look at it this way,” said Hongbin. “Do you really wanna tell Jaehwan that you're breaking up a couple? Jaehwan? You think he’ll be impressed by that?”

Sanghyuk opened his mouth, and then closed it. “I guess not,” he muttered. “He's gonna keep asking me, though. I can't lie to him.”

“I’m sorry Hyuk, you'll have to figure something out,” said Hongbin. “I need you on this case.”

“I know,” sighed Sanghyuk. “Don't worry hyung, I'm with you on this case.”

“Thanks,” said Hongbin. He propped up a smile. “It's just until the case is over. And if you use that clever brain of yours right we can get it done even faster.”

“This clever brain has an idea,” said Sanghyuk, grinning. “Rest easy, hyung, I got it.”

 

☆

 

“Excuse me?”

Cha Hakyeon turned around. “Yes?”

“You're taking dance students, right? I was hoping I could enroll.”

“Of course,” said Hakyeon, smiling. He reached for the clipboard on the counter at the studio's front desk. “We'd be happy to have you. What’s your name?”

“Jinhyuk,” said Sanghyuk. “But you can call me Hyuk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favourite line of the chapter: Hongbin wasn't sure his telling Wonshik was bending the rules—it was probably more like breaking the rules into pieces and then going over them with a steamroller—but the intention was the same.
> 
> Now playing: [Touch & Sketch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_gPdu0_bgY)


	7. A strange feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin feels weird.

“You’re kinda late today,” Wonshik called out from the kitchen. “I’m almost done making breakfast and everything.”

Hongbin, who had just teleported into Wonshik’s living room and announced his presence, smiled. “You’re becoming a pretty good host,” he said.

“Yeah, well, you’re no longer a surprise guest,” said Wonshik. “I almost thought you weren’t going to show up today though.”

“Well, we have nothing to do today,” said Hongbin, walking into the kitchen to find Wonshik bent over the coffee machine. “You can’t keep running into Taekwoon, that looks creepy. So all we can do now is wait.”

“So we’re just supposed to do nothing?” asked Wonshik, turning around. “How long are we— _holy shit_.”

He looked so shocked Hongbin whipped his head around, not knowing what to expect. When all he saw behind him was Butt curled up in his bed, he turned back to Wonshik, asking, “What’s wrong?”

Wonshik was still staring, wide-eyed. “Your _hair_ ,” he said finally.

“What about it?” asked Hongbin, now kind of scared. He reached up and felt it, but it was still the same length as before, meaning he hadn’t left half of it behind in a freak teleportation accident like poor Daehyun had two years ago.

“It’s _blue_ ,” said Wonshik, still staring.

“Oh,” said Hongbin, a little surprised it was something so minor. “Yeah. This is my natural hair color. You’ve never seen me with blue hair before?”

“I think I’d remember if I did,” said Wonshik, walking up to him to look more closely at his hair. “What the hell? _This_ is your natural hair color?”

“Uh, yeah,” said Hongbin, a little uncomfortable with how close Wonshik was to him. He shoved his face away, saying, “This isn’t weird for us. Hyuk’s is blue too, just darker.”

“But you always have brown hair,” said Wonshik, eyes still big and round.

“I change it so I don’t stand out, obviously,” said Hongbin, rolling his eyes. He walked past Wonshik to get one of the cups of coffee Wonshik had already poured out. “We can change a few details of our appearance, like hair and eye color,” he said. “Just to blend in.”

“Wow,” breathed out Wonshik. “Awesome.”

“I guess,” said Hongbin with a shrug, sitting down at the table. Wonshik remembered his own coffee and grabbed it before sitting opposite.

“So you can only change your hair and eyes?” he asked. He motioned vaguely to his face. “This is all you? No… editing?”

“Yeah, that’s all me, no editing,” said Hongbin, giving him a look. “Can we stop talking about me now?”

“Why?” Wonshik frowned. “You don’t like talking about yourself?”

“Because I am not the case,” said Hongbin, narrowing his eyes at him. Wonshik really gave his eyes a workout.

“Right, right,” said Wonshik. He stopped. “What were we talking about?”

“Before my hair almost gave you a heart attack?” asked Hongbin. “Your favorite topic. Taekwoon.”

“Oh, yeah,” said Wonshik, remembering. “So I can’t see him?”

“Not until you meet for breakfast again next week,” said Hongbin, taking a sip.

“That’s so far away,” said Wonshik, pouting.

“Stop pouting,” said Hongbin. “It’s not far away. If you keep running into him you look like a stalker. Do you wanna look like a stalker?”

“No,” said Wonshik, still pouting. Hongbin gave up with getting him to stop.

“So just sit and wait until Tuesday,” he said. “By that time I’ll have thought up something so that you can meet more often without looking weird.”

 _And Sanghyuk will have done something about Hakyeon._ There was another reason Hongbin wanted Wonshik away from Taekwoon for awhile. It would hopefully give Sanghyuk enough time to drive a wedge between Taekwoon and Hakyeon. Hongbin had no idea what the kid was doing. He didn’t ask, and Sanghyuk didn’t volunteer any details. It was better that way. If Wonshik ever asked Hongbin about it, he could guiltlessly say he didn’t know.

“So what am I supposed to do until then?” asked Wonshik. “Just wait?”

“Yes, exactly,” said Hongbin, beaming. He stood up, coffee still in hand. “That’s all I came to say, so you can get back to your usual day.”

“Wait,” said Wonshik, getting up. “What are you going to do?”

“Now? Go to the office, maybe,” said Hongbin. “Send a message to the weather department. Fill out my side of the paperwork for Sanghyuk joining me on the case. Go home and game.”

“Is it urgent?” asked Wonshik. “I mean you could stay and hang out with me, if you want.”

“You have a job,” said Hongbin, but he sat back down.

“I don’t have to go,” said Wonshik, sitting down again. “It’s not like it’s an office job. Plus I don’t have a lot to work on, just putting some finishing touches on a song. I can do that here.”

Hongbin considered it. He really didn’t have anything better to do. He didn’t want to do paperwork, and he could game literally whenever. Also, Wonshik had invited him to hang out and that was pretty nice, right? That was really nice. Hongbin wanted to stay. But some strange little part of his brain was telling him to refuse, that it made him look… pathetic?

“Why are you asking me to stay?” he asked, and it sounded stupidly suspicious even to his own ears.

“You seemed interested in how I make music,” said Wonshik simply.

That was it. The music. It was like the core of Wonshik’s soul and, honestly, Hongbin that was pretty cool.

“Okay,” said Hongbin.

“Cool,” said Wonshik with a grin. “Now let’s eat, I made breakfast.”

He got up and went over to the counter, before coming back with two plates. He slid one over to Hongbin.

“Toast,” said Hongbin.

“Because I can’t eat cereal every day,” said Wonshik, and he seemed almost proud of himself. Of making toast. “Come on, try it.”

Hongbin tried it. He didn’t know what he’d expected. “It’s alright,” he said. You’d have to be a special brand of stupid to mess up toast.

Wonshik raised his eyebrows with a smug smirk, and Hongbin burst out laughing, almost choking in the process. That made Wonshik laugh, throwing his head back as he watched Hongbin wheeze for breath.

“Not funny,” said Hongbin, giving the table a little shove. “I could’ve died, asshat.”

“Toast so good it can kill,” said Wonshik, smugger than ever.

“Choking on a subpar breakfast is not how I wanna go,” said Hongbin with a look.

“After I made breakfast for you, this is the thanks I get,” said Wonshik in fake outrage. “A comment on how my chefery is subpar.”

Hongbin stopped, tilted his head. “I’m sorry, your what now?” He tried to keep his face straight.

“Chefery,” Wonshik repeated. He stopped. “That’s not a real word?”

“I don’t think so,” said Hongbin, ready to choke on the laugh that was now coming up.

“Is it cookery?” asked Wonshik, genuinely curious. “Or just cooking? Cooking? Are you sure about chefery not being a real word?”

“Yeah, I’m—I’m pretty sure,” said Hongbin, and a snigger escaped.

“Are you trying not to laugh at me?” asked Wonshik with a side-eye. “When did you suddenly become so nice?”

“I feel like karma will punish me by making me choke on your toast again,” said Hongbin. “Don’t wanna die choking on your _chefery._ ” He beamed.

“I am literally gonna choke you one day,” said Wonshik. “With my hands. You’re gonna wish you choked on this toast.”

Hongbin beamed even brighter. “Looking forward to it.”

Wonshik narrowed his eyes at him, but then broke into a chuckle.

It was easy being around Wonshik. Hongbin found himself surprised at how comfortable he was. Usually he was awkward around people he didn’t know well, stiff and uncomfortable, but something about Wonshik’s warm personality melted it all away. Hongbin liked being around him. He’d rather be with him than at home gaming, and that said a lot.

They ate together in comfortable silence, and when they were done Wonshik gathered their plates, saying, “I have to pick up something from the studio in the company building. You mind?”

“That’s alright, I have to drop in at the office for a few minutes anyway,” said Hongbin, getting up.

“Sure, I’ll wait for you,” said Wonshik.

“You don’t have to,” said Hongbin, feeling a weird tug in his stomach. “You can just go and pick your thing up.”

“Nah, I don’t mind,” said Wonshik with a shrug. “I wanna take you to work. I’m not in a hurry anyway. Now go and do your office stuff, I’ll just be chilling over here with Butt.”

“Okay,” said Hongbin, still feeling a little awkward, but kind of pleased too. He propped up a brief smile at Wonshik, and then teleported away.

He appeared in one of the designated teleportation entry spaces, and from there it was a brief walk to his cubicle. He just had to sign off and send the report to the weather department, and then he could go back to Wonshik’s place.

“Good morning.”

Hongbin looked up from his computer and saw that Sanghyuk had rolled into his cubicle. “Morning,” he said. “Sorry, can’t stay, gotta go back to casework.”

“How much do you work?” asked Sanghyuk. “You’re literally never in the office. I thought you said you didn’t have a lot to do today.”

“I don’t,” said Hongbin, closing the program. Weather department reports were officially done and filed. “Wonshik wants to hang out, and I thought I should accept.”

“Don’t spend too much time with him,” said Sanghyuk, but he said it jokingly.

“Yeah, I know, I know,” said Hongbin with a roll of his eyes. “What about you? How’s your part of the case going?”

“Progressing,” said Sanghyuk smoothly. “I’m just laying the foundation. Doing the dirty work. I thought you said you didn’t want details?”

“I don’t,” said Hongbin, beaming at him. “Just want to make sure you’re not slacking off.”

Sanghyuk shot him a look, but the sourness immediately disappeared as a loud “Bean!” resounded through the cubicle.

Jaehwan was looking at them over the cubicle wall, probably standing on his desk again. “Bean!” he said again. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever! Where have you been?”

“Hey Jae,” said Hongbin. “Been working.”

“Ah, you’re so hardworking,” said Jaehwan with a grin, and then he turned to Sanghyuk. “Hyukkie, hi,” he said brightly.

“Hey,” said Sanghyuk, but he didn’t sound half as enthusiastic as Jaehwan. “Sorry, gotta go work on something.” He looked at Hongbin and said, “Call if you need anything,” and then he rolled away and out of the cubicle without a second glance.

Hongbin blinked, taken aback, and then he looked at Jaehwan. Jaehwan was staring at where Sanghyuk had been, looking abandoned. He turned and realized Hongbin was looking at him, and immediately put on a bright smile.

“Wow, everyone’s really busy,” he said, and laughed, but it wasn’t his usual easy laugh.

“Um, yeah,” said Hongbin, suddenly feeling deeply uncomfortable. “I gotta go now too, so. See you around.”

“Yeah,” said Jaehwan. There was something so dispirited about the way he said it that Hongbin just nodded and teleported away without wasting a second.

He appeared in Wonshik’s living room, and found it empty. Before he could call out Wonshik walked into the room, Butt tucked in under an arm.

“Oh, you’re back,” said Wonshik, scratching Butt under the chin and setting him down. “Come on, get back to brown. Don’t want people staring at you too much.”

“I can just go with you in incorporeal form,” said Hongbin. “Float along invisible.”

“Yeah, you could, but that’s kind of creepy,” said Wonshik. “Like you’re a ghost. Not cool. Also I can’t hear anything you say so what’s the point of you even being there?”

That made sense. Hongbin shrugged and started changing his hair. Only after he’d started did he realize it might not have been a good idea to do it in front of Wonshik. Wonshik cried out in surprise, and then watched Hongbin the entire time with huge eyes, an occasional ‘wow’ or ‘amazing’ thrown in.

“You just did it, like that,” said Wonshik, still wide-eyed after Hongbin was done.

“Yeah, it’s one of the perks,” said Hongbin. “Now let’s go.”

They took Wonshik’s car, even though the company building wasn’t too far. Hongbin knew almost nothing about cars, but he knew enough to recognize Wonshik’s as a fancy one. He still couldn’t believe Taekwoon, who loved fancy things so much, hadn’t fallen for Wonshik after their ride together. He really did like Hakyeon.

Hongbin hoped Sanghyuk’s clever little brain came through for him. He was not letting Wonshik live without the man of his dreams.

Jellyfish Entertainment didn’t have their own building, but owned three floors of a posh ten-storey one. Hongbin walked through the front doors a step behind Wonshik, feeling slightly out of place. He was used to being in all sorts of places, but always in incorporeal form. Like this, where everyone could see him, it felt strange.

As they waited for the elevator, Hongbin took the opportunity to look around the place. The front lobby was sleek marble and tile, décor minimalistic but expensive. There were security guards hanging around, but they all recognized Wonshik, who had smiled and greeted them. Hongbin had nodded along awkwardly. He looked away from a guard to avoid awkward eye-contact, and his gaze fell upon the person walking through the front doors. He froze.

It was Himchan. His hair was black, bangs down, and he was carrying something in a shopping bag. He was smiling, which wasn’t an expression Hongbin usually saw directed at him, but it was definitely Himchan. Hongbin’s boss was there, walking right up to the elevators, where Hongbin was hanging out with Wonshik, his case.

Without thinking he grabbed Wonshik and pulled him away. The elevators were built into a portion extended out of the wall, and Hongbin dragged Wonshik along it, until they were far enough away from the elevators and bright light of the lobby, right in front of a door leading to the men’s restrooms.

“What the—?” Wonshik started, but stopped when he saw Hongbin’s look.

“My boss is here,” whispered Hongbin. From their position against the wall he couldn’t see Himchan, but that meant Himchan couldn’t see him either. Or at least his face.

“What, your boss?” Wonshik tried to get away from Hongbin. “Like, an angel?”

“Yes, my boss, no, not an angel,” said Hongbin, keeping a firm grip on Wonshik. “If he sees me with you I am dead. Dead. Do not go out there.”

“You don’t have to go with me, I just wanna see—”

“He assigned the case to me, he might know your face,” said Hongbin. “Just. Don’t.”

“Okay, okay, I’m not going,” said Wonshik. He paused. “Can you, like, let go of my hand now?”

Hongbin stopped, and looked down. He was still holding onto Wonshik’s hand. He quickly let it go, and then stepped back when he realized just how close to Wonshik he’d been standing. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, mortified.

Wonshik didn’t seem embarrassed at all. He laughed and said, “No problem, bro. It happens.”

Bro. Something about that word annoyed Hongbin, but he was too embarrassed to stop and think why. “Can you just check if he’s gone already?” he asked. “He’s about my height, black hair, wearing a black coat.”

“Okay,” said Wonshik, still grinning.

He walked off, leaving Hongbin to stew in his embarrassment and annoyance. That had been terrible. What was wrong with him? Holding onto Wonshik’s hand like some—

“He’s gone,” called out Wonshik. “You can stop hiding now.”

Hongbin shook his head, trying to physically toss the thought out of his mind, and then walked over to join Wonshik in front of the elevators.

“What was he doing here though?” asked Wonshik. “Does he work here?”

“Maybe,” said Hongbin. “He doesn’t spend much time on this plane since he’s kinda high-rank, but he does have a long-term karma case he needs to check up on weekly. That’s probably why he’s here. Casework.”

“Long-term? What does that mean?” asked Wonshik, as the elevator reached the ground floor with a ding.

“Y’know, you set something up so that the case gets the karma they deserve for a long time,” said Hongbin. The two of them entered the elevator. “They can be a real pain in the ass. Himchan’s been working on his for eleven years.”

“What?” Wonshik’s jaw dropped. “Eleven years?”

“Yup,” said Hongbin. “Like I said, pain in the ass. You always gotta check up on them, make sure they’re going right.” Unless, of course, you were Jaehwan. Hongbin still had no idea how he’d done it, settling a long-term good karma case so perfectly. Himchan obviously had no idea either, if he needed to tinker with his every week.

“So what kind of case am I?” asked Wonshik.

“Pain in the ass,” said Hongbin succinctly.

“So you’re gonna have to hang out with me for eleven years?” asked Wonshik, awestruck. “Damn.”

“Only if I can’t close your case properly,” said Hongbin, as the elevator reached their floor. “Don’t worry, I’m not planning on dragging it out that long.”

“I wasn’t worrying,” said Wonshik, stepping out of the elevator. “I actually thought it’d be kinda cool. Got a fun friend with an awesome job and superpowers who can come and hang out with me whenever. Cool.”

Hongbin didn’t know how to respond to that. Finally, he murmured, “Cool,” and the big, beautiful grin that spread on Wonshik’s face was worth the awkwardness.

They walked over to Wonshik’s studio at the end of the floor, and Hongbin waited outside while Wonshik went in to get whatever they’d come for. Wonshik didn’t exactly tell him he couldn’t enter, but he didn’t exactly invite him in either, so Hongbin just waited. He didn’t think it was a good idea to tell him he’d already floated in and out of there.

A minute later Wonshik came back with a USB drive in his hand, and grinned at Hongbin. Then they went back down the elevator, and got back into Wonshik’s car. Only when they were safely inside did Hongbin breathe a sigh of relief.

Wonshik heard him and laughed. “You really don’t want your boss to see you, huh?” he asked.

“I am breaking literally every rule by sitting here and talking to you,” said Hongbin, sinking lower into his seat. Just in case. It was entirely possible for Himchan to walk past.

“You really should have lied to me then,” said Wonshik.

“You were assaulting me,” grumbled Hongbin. “I couldn’t think.”

“I was defending myself against a stalker,” said Wonshik, reaching out to push at Hongbin with a hand but keeping his eyes on the road.

“You almost crushed my ribs, that’s what you did,” said Hongbin. He would’ve pushed back but he didn’t want to cause an accident and die, thanks.

“You stalked me!”

“For a reason!”

Wonshik turned for a second to shoot Hongbin a look, and then focused on the road again. “I’m glad,” he said after awhile. “That you told me the truth, I mean. Now we can talk and hang out and spend time together.”

Hongbin didn’t reply. Some of the things Wonshik said, like that last bit, just threw him off-balance. Maybe it was the sincerity, or just the way he said it without hesitating, but the words settled in Hongbin’s stomach and made him feel… strange.

So many things made Hongbin feel awkward so he expected the feeling to fade away, but it didn't. It stayed there as they went back to Wonshik’s apartment, as Wonshik kneeled down to pet Butt and scratch him behind the ears. This weird, twisting feeling that intensified as Wonshik got up, Butt cradled in his arms, and looked at Hongbin and said, “Come on.”

Wonshik’s home studio was set up in what should have been his apartment's second bedroom. Heavy curtains were drawn across soundproofed windows, dim purple lamps set at random spots. There was a separate table of random figurines and knickknacks, not fitting to any particular theme. The main attraction of the room was obviously the composing station set up against the wall. Two large monitors sat side by side, flanked by numerous speakers. There was an electronic piano keyboard beside a computer keyboard, and a sleek ergonomic mouse beside. A simple roller chair waited in front of the arrangement, identical to the one Sanghyuk dragged around the office.

“Well, this is it,” said Wonshik. He set Butt down and the dog waddled away on his short legs, uninterested. “Just for when I wanna work at home.”

“Wow,” said Hongbin. It was pretty cool.

Wonshik grinned. “Pull up a chair, let me show you what I've been working on,” he said.

As Wonshik started up the computer, Hongbin carried over one of the chairs clustered in a corner of the room. They looked like they hadn't been moved in awhile, and for some reason that made Hongbin happy.

“This is still pretty bare bones,” said Wonshik, sticking in the USB. “Just the general melody pretty much. I don't usually let people listen so early in production.”

“Making an exception?” asked Hongbin, feeling a smile spread on his face.

“Yup,” said Wonshik, busy scrolling through files on the USB. “I'm not planning on selling this song. It's the one I thought up for Taekwoon.”

Hongbin’s smile dropped. “Oh,” he said.

“Like I said, it's still at a really early stage,” said Wonshik, opening the music program. “I have a lot more stuff to add. I'll also probably change the tempo, and add a hook part, and of course there's the lyrics, I didn’t write them yet—”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” said Hongbin. “Just play it already.”

Wonshik swallowed, and pressed play.

Hongbin tried to listen carefully, he really did. It was good music too, starting slow, building up into a heavier beat, with some interesting electronic music. But right beside him Wonshik was almost vibrating with nerves, fingers tapping on his thigh. Hongbin needed him to stop that. He needed to just clamp his hand down on Wonshik’s skittering fingers, just hold them still—

The music stopped, cutting off Hongbin’s thoughts. Wonshik was looking at him, waiting for an answer. Hongbin’s thoughts raced to find something to talk about other than Wonshik’s hand.

“It was good,” he finally managed.

“Good? Good how?” asked Wonshik eagerly. “What was the best part? What didn't you like? The bass was too heavy during the hook, wasn't it? Should I go one octave lower for the intro? Should I boost the bass for the chorus or is it okay like this?”

“Whoa, slow down,” said Hongbin with a laugh. “I'll need to search up half the stuff you said. You know I know nothing about music, right?”

“Yeah, okay, but was there any part that sounded off to you?” persisted Wonshik.

“No,” said Hongbin firmly. “Every part was good.” Wonshik still didn't look convinced, so he added, “I liked how the music wasn't too hectic. I don't like messy music.”

That seemed to convince Wonshik Hongbin was being genuine, and he nodded. “What kind of music do you like?” he asked.

“Ballads, smooth songs,” said Hongbin with a shrug. “I don't know all the proper names of the genres and stuff. But I don't like dance music like EDM. My favorite artist is Park Hyoshin.”

“Wow, great choice,” said Wonshik, and like he always was when it came to music, he was sincere. “He's amazing at conveying emotions. I've never heard anyone sing with such strong emotion like him. His voice is incredible too.”

“I'm in love with deep voices,” said Hongbin.

Wonshik blinked, and then suddenly broke into a huge grin. Hongbin frowned, confused, until he realized what he'd just said.

“I mean in a singer,” he said quickly, but it was too late, Wonshik was still grinning like crazy. “Not—not like that—”

“Thanks, man,” said Wonshik, annoying smile still plastered on his face. “I mean, really, I'm flattered.”

“No, shut up,” said Hongbin, feeling heat rush up his neck into his face. He shoved Wonshik and only succeded in launching his own chair backwards a few feet. “I didn't mean it like—I didn't mean _you_ and you know it!”

“Shit, are you _blushing_?” Wonshik rolled closer to Hongbin to get a better look. He laughed as Hongbin rolled backwards to get away. “You're freaking _blushing_ ,” he said, still laughing.

“I am not,” said Hongbin, but even he could feel how much of a lie that was. “It's these weird purple lights.”

“I made you blush,” said Wonshik, almost sliding off the chair as he laughed.

“Can you just shut up?” said Hongbin, aiming a hard kick at Wonshik’s chair. It slipped out from under him, and Wonshik hit the floor with a thud.

Wonshik laughed harder than ever, but Hongbin didn't find it so funny. “You okay?” he asked, rolling his chair closer.

“I'm fine,” said Wonshik, calming down. “That was a good kick.”

“You deserved it,” said Hongbin, already regretting being worried. “Now can you get your ass back on your chair and show me more of your music already?”

Wonshik nodded, still chuckling. He held out his hand. Hongbin hesitated a moment, and then took it.

Wonshik’s large hand fit perfectly around Hongbin’s smaller one. It was warm, his grip firm as he pulled himself up. There was a moment where Hongbin felt like the earth was shifting as his chair slid forward, but Wonshik stopped it with a foot, and then with his other hand, using it as support as he rose. Hongbin got one brief second where Wonshik’s face passed in front of his, their hands still connected.

And then Wonshik let go and went back to his chair and started clicking away with the mouse.

Hongbin sat frozen in his chair. Inside, that feeling he couldn't grasp intensified.

“Okay, so this is the old song I’m pretty much done with,” said Wonshik, opening up another music file. “Do you know Yang Yoseob? Wait what am I saying, of course you do. Anyway, this is his song and he already recorded the vocals, I just have to mix them in. Tell me what you think.”

The music started up, but Hongbin just stared at Wonshik in disbelief. He was really acting like nothing had just happened. Just sitting there, concentrating on the screen as the music played, handsome face set and serious as he listened intently.

It took Hongbin a moment before he realized that was true. Nothing had happened. Wonshik had fallen and Hongbin had helped him up. That was it. Now Hongbin was feeling weird because… what?

He tried to shake the feeling off. It was really nothing. Hongbin took a deep, silent breath and focused on the music, but the weird feeling still snuck around in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favourite line of the chapter:  
> You'd have to be a special brand of stupid to mess up toast.
> 
> Isn't this chapter [Adorable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAn3G_VXPyc)? Aren't the members [Adorable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAn3G_VXPyc)? Isn't this the perfect time to listen to Ravi's song with Yoseob, [Adorable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAn3G_VXPyc)?


	8. Strawberry and cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk can attack a problem like a machine, and he's working on his case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our beautiful beanflower ❀

The thing about Sanghyuk was, he was smart.

A lot of people didn't realize that when they first met him. Maybe it was because he was tall and built and he knew it, naturally ducking when he passed through low doorways and freezing every time his chair groaned underneath him. Maybe it was his nasal voice, or the slight twang in the way he talked. He didn't talk much, and when he did, never about himself. Maybe it was his big nose. It was probably a combination of all of those things. Sanghyuk was hardworking and diligent and people tended to think that was what got him far in life. But that wasn't true.

Yes, he worked hard, but more than that, Sanghyuk worked smart.

As soon as Hongbin had given Sanghyuk his assignment, the first thing he'd done was conduct an extensive investigation into his two targets—Hakyeon and Taekwoon. This was usually the first step for any karmic officer on a job, but Sanghyuk looked at things from more than one angle. What they did was only marginally important. _Why_ they did it was the main thing.

As he built their profiles, Sanghyuk built his plan. He hated the plan, hated what he had to do and what he was predicting. That was how he knew it would work.

Sanghyuk walked into the practice room, bag over his shoulder, smile on his face. He looked around until he saw Hakyeon standing nearby, overseeing a novice stretching. He waited until they made eye-contact, and then beamed at him.

Hakyeon smiled back and nodded in greeting, and then returned to helping out his newest student. Sanghyuk went to put away his bag, satisfied. Things were going well.

Hongbin was a good karmic officer, but he could be a little shortsighted. He didn't like most people, and it manifested in impatience. Sanghyuk had all the patience of both planes.

That didn't mean he was slow, though. He was effective. Sanghyuk could attack a problem like a machine. He'd done enough research to know that Hakyeon was completely devoted to Taekwoon. He had plenty of interest, from men and women, but none of it fazed him. He was just not interested.

What Hakyeon was interested in, however, was gathering younger people and nurturing them, protecting them. He paid special attention to his younger students, sometimes even buying them snacks, and cooed over the ones he found cute.

Fortunately, Sanghyuk could be cute.

He walked over to where Hakyeon was looking over the newest student and started stretching. “Afternoon, hyung,” he said. It was a mark of how much Hakyeon liked him, already letting him call him hyung instead of teacher.

“Good afternoon, Hyuk,” said Hakyeon. “How was school?”

“The usual,” answered Sanghyuk with a shrug. He'd chosen a senior in high school as his persona, and it was working well, despite his height and build. It was the brown hair, he’d decided. It aged him down.

“Not skipping classes to hang out with me, are you?” asked Hakyeon with a mischievous smile.

Sanghyuk snorted. “As if.”

“You love me,” sang Hakyeon, and Sanghyuk rolled his eyes at him, but couldn’t help but grin too.

He liked Hakyeon. Hakyeon was likeable, and kind, and seemed genuine. That’s what made the whole thing even worse.

Practice started. All the beginners were taught basic moves, along with a brief routine they'd have to learn by the end of the month. Sanghyuk was too good for the beginner stage, but stayed in it anyway, because he was new and not experienced enough for intermediate. Hakyeon couldn't afford to establish more ranks.

When practice was over, Sanghyuk initiated the next step. He was surprised Hongbin wasn't on his ass about it already. It had been over two weeks since Sanghyuk had joined, but Hongbin didn't seem to mind the apparent lack of progress. If Sanghyuk didn't know better he'd think Hongbin didn't want to wrap up the case.

He loitered around until the other students left, and then picked up his bag and walked over to Hakyeon. “Hyung,” he said. “Do you have a sec?”

Hakyeon looked up from his phone, and smiled. “For you, Hyuk, always,” he said. He put away his phone, and Sanghyuk didn't need to look at the screen to know he'd been texting Taekwoon.

“Do you like strawberry cake?” asked Sanghyuk, rummaging in his bag.

“Yes, why?” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow, small smile on his lips.

“I made some last night and there's, like, a shitton left over,” said Sanghyuk, pulling out a clear Tupperware container and holding it out. “Would you mind finishing it off for me?”

Hakyeon took the container, and inspected it. “You made this?” he asked.

“Yeah, I'm kind of handy in the kitchen,” said Sanghyuk with a chuckle. “Surprising, I know.”

“Hyuk, I can't take this,” said Hakyeon. “It's your hard work, I can't just finish it like that.”

“Hyung, please, you'd be doing me a favor,” said Sanghyuk. “I already ate two slices and shared it with my friends. My dad has diabetes and my mom's lactose intolerant so neither of them can eat it either. You're my last hope.”

“I'm your last choice, you mean,” said Hakyeon with a fake sour look. He chuckled. “Okay, fine, I'll eat it. Thank you.”

“No, thank you, seriously,” said Sanghyuk, adjusting the bag over his shoulder. “You can give me the container back next class. See you then.”

“See you,” said Hakyeon with a smile.

Sanghyuk bowed and walked to the door. As he passes through the doorway he turned around and said, “Tell me if it's any good.”

“I will,” called out Hakyeon as Sanghyuk left.

Sanghyuk walked away from the studio, acting casual, just in case anyone was watching. When he was far enough he ducked into an alley, stashed his empty bag in one of the cardboard boxes in the far end of it, and dematerialized.

Hakyeon’s apartment was empty. Sanghyuk teleported inside it, and waited.

Around twenty minutes later, Hakyeon entered. He took off his shoes, gently set down his bag, and pulled out the Tupperware full of cake from inside. Then he walked over to the fridge.

He'd just put the container inside when he stopped, and quickly turned around. Without a second thought Sanghyuk flew out of the room through the nearest wall.

That was another thing. Hakyeon had an almost supernatural sixth sense. Sanghyuk had quickly found out that Hakyeon could almost always sense when he was in the room, and more often than not he'd look in his general direction. One time he'd literally looked Sanghyuk dead in the eyes. That wasn't right. Undetectable form apparently meant nothing to Hakyeon. Sanghyuk’s only defense was to leave whenever Hakyeon noticed him. He didn't want to make him uneasy or put him on edge.

He had an idea for getting around Hakyeon and his super sense, but it meant a trip to the office. Sanghyuk decided it wouldn't hurt to go. After all, everything was going just like he'd predicted.

He appeared at one of the office’s designated teleportation entrances, and walked over to his cubicle. He printed out the forms he’d need to send to the equipment department, and filled them out, until only one part was left: his supervising officer’s signature.

Sanghyuk sighed. He already knew Hongbin wasn’t in. He’d been spending less and less time in the office, even more than he usually did with cases. He was almost unhealthily dedicated to this one. Sanghyuk hoped it would end quick and Hongbin would get back to normal.

He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Hongbin, asking him to come back to the office. A reply came less than a minute later.

> **From:** Bean hyung
> 
> Is it urgent

Sanghyuk sent back a one word reply: yes. He wasn’t waiting around for whenever Hongbin decided to pop by.

He leaned back in his rolling chair and waited, eyes closed. A few minutes later, he felt a kick.

He opened an eye. “Oh, good, you came,” he said.

“Yeah, you said it was urgent,” said Hongbin. “What happened?”

“I need you to sign these,” said Sanghyuk, handing over the forms along with a pen.

“And that’s what was urgent?” asked Hongbin with a look. He peered at the form. “What is this for?”

“Applying for some equipment,” said Sanghyuk. “You want details?”

“Nope,” said Hongbin. He signed the form without a second look, and handed it back. “Is that it?”

“That’s it,” said Sanghyuk. He saw Hongbin all ready to leave and added, “Hyung, wait.”

Hongbin stopped. “Yeah?”

“What… what exactly are you doing on your end of the case?” asked Sanghyuk. “I mean, it’s not that I don’t trust you, I’m just curious.” Something about it didn’t sit right with Sanghyuk, but he had no idea what.

“Sounds like you’re doubting my methods,” said Hongbin, narrowing his eyes, but very obviously not offended.

“Just curious,” said Sanghyuk innocently. “You can’t still be observing. It’s been way too long.”

“I’m not just observing,” said Hongbin. “I’m doing that thing Jaehwan suggested: psychological clues or whatever. Speaking of Jaehwan, where is he? How’s he been doing?”

It was such an obvious diversion tactic, bringing up Jaehwan. Unfortunately Sanghyuk fell for it every time.

“I don’t know,” he said, sinking lower into his chair.

“Hmm, doesn’t he seem a little… down recently?” asked Hongbin. “Like he’s not the usual blinding, deafening police siren he always is. Have you talked to him about it?”

“No,” said Sanghyuk. He hadn’t talked to Jaehwan much at all recently.

“That’s probably it then,” said Hongbin.

Sanghyuk straightened. “What’s it?”

“You know,” said Hongbin. “Jaehwan craves attention. Now that both of us are busy he’s probably feeling neglected. You should talk to him.”

“I can’t,” said Sanghyuk quickly. “You talk to him.”

“Talking to Jaehwan for more than two minutes gives me a headache,” said Hongbin. “Why should I talk to him? You’re the one who’s in love with him.”

“Shut up,” hissed Sanghyuk, one second away from tackling Hongbin to the floor.

Hongbin laughed. “Thank you for being a constant source of joy in my life, Hyuk,” he said. “Now get back to work. I have to go.”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes at him, and Hongbin laughed again before teleporting away.

With the form signed, Sanghyuk dropped it off at the equipment department’s main desk. He made sure to avoid Jaehwan’s cubicle as he did. All done, he set up a few more targeted ads to Taekwoon’s phone and computer, and then went back to Hakyeon’s apartment.

Taekwoon was there, as expected. He was sitting on the tiny couch, chewing the end of the straw in the latte he had bought on the way there. He had his phone out and was scrolling through his social media feed. Sanghyuk hovered to look over his shoulder, and waited.

Sure enough, one of the ads Sanghyuk had painstakingly designed popped up. Taekwoon scrolled past it without a second glance, which honestly hurt Sanghyuk. But he knew even if Taekwoon didn’t read it properly it was sinking into his subconscious, and sure enough, when the third similar ad popped up, he paused.

It came up as a promoted tweet. Some typical pretty Korean wife talking about how she didn’t used to be able to show her husband love, but then she started doing certain things (that followed in the thread).

When Taekwoon stopped scrolling Sanghyuk almost yelled. He literally almost yelled. He couldn’t believe his sloppiest, most transparent work would be the one to catch Taekwoon’s attention.

But it did. Taekwoon expanded the thread and started reading.

It was the usual stuff. She started kissing him more (Sanghyuk sincerely hoped Taekwoon wouldn’t take that to heart—he did not want to have to witness that). She sat closer to him when they sat on the couch together. She spontaneously cooked him romantic dinners. It was the usual stuff. For the perfect touch of believability Sanghyuk had even added a blatant ad for a magazine subscription at the end.

Taekwoon read it to the end with a straight face. Then he went back to his feed and started scrolling again. He didn’t seem any different, but Sanghyuk knew it was working. He’d been feeding in little clues for the past couple of days now. Jaehwan really was a genius.

After a minute Taekwoon got up to toss his empty cup in the trash, and on the way back stopped at the fridge. He took out the container with the cake, as expected, and then went back to the kitchen for a fork before returning to the couch. He got through the container as he checked his email.

Sometime later, Hakyeon walked into the living room, and when he caught sight of Taekwoon he grinned. “Did you eat all of that?” he asked.

Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon, down at the now-empty Tupperware, and then back at Hakyeon. “No,” he lied.

Hakyeon rolled his eyes and laughed. “How was it?” he asked, joining Taekwoon on the couch. “One of my students made it.”

“Good,” answered Taekwoon. He hesitated a moment, and then moved closer to Hakyeon. “A bit dry though.”

“ _You’re_ dry, you crabby old man,” muttered Sanghyuk, offended.

“I’ll let him know then,” said Hakyeon. He glanced sideways, and Sanghyuk quickly moved to the other side of the room. A moment’s hesitation, and then Hakyeon said, “Come on, let’s make dinner. I’m starving.”

That was enough for the night. Sanghyuk watched them walk to the kitchen, and faded out through the wall. On the way home he bought a few more boxes of cake mix.

 

“Hyuk, you have to stop baking so much cake.”

“This is the last time, hyung, I promise,” said Sanghyuk, pushing the Tupperware container into Hakyeon’s hands.

“If I start gaining weight, I’m blaming you,” said Hakyeon with a chuckle.

“Sure,” said Sanghyuk, rolling his eyes. He knew Taekwoon was eating all the cake anyway.

He’d been feeding Hakyeon a steady supply of cake over the past few days, biding his time. Today, finally, was the big moment. It was Saturday. After Hakyeon’s afternoon class at the studio, he would be going back to his apartment, where Taekwoon was all ready with a surprise dinner he had spent the entire afternoon preparing. Today was the day for the next step in Sanghyuk’s plan.

It was getting late already. Sanghyuk had asked for Hakyeon’s help with a (made up) problem with the routine, and Hakyeon had stayed behind to help him, not even caring that it was Saturday afternoon and he’d already been there for hours.

“What is it this time?” asked Hakyeon, prising the lid off for a look.

“Some strawberry and cherry stuff,” said Sanghyuk with a shrug. He put on his best casual face as Hakyeon’s eyes went over the pink, lovely frosting of the two cupcakes, and the candy and chocolate scattered inside. Impressively, Hakyeon’s expression didn’t change an inch, not even when he slowly reached in and plucked out the folded note.

Quick as lightning Sanghyuk grabbed the piece of paper from his hand. “Sorry, that wasn’t for you,” he said with a fake laugh. “Just enjoy the cupcakes.”

Hakyeon slowly closed the container and put it aside. “Sanghyuk, what is this about?” he asked calmly.

Sanghyuk had never been a great actor, but damn if he wasn’t trying now. “Nothing,” he said, and put on a fake smile.

There was a long silence while Hakyeon looked at Sanghyuk, and then he sighed. He walked over to the center of the practice room and sat down cross-legged on the floor. He patted the space in front of him.

Sanghyuk wanted to scream. _Success._

He walked over to Hakyeon and sat down opposite him, and waited. Hakyeon said nothing, waiting for him to speak first. Finally, Sanghyuk said, “So there’s this person at school.”

“The person you’ve been baking all this cake for,” said Hakyeon patiently.

Sanghyuk nodded. “I’ve been trying to work up the courage to confess,” he said. “I thought the cake was a good idea.”

“But you decided against it,” said Hakyeon. “Why?”

“Because it’s stupid,” said Sanghyuk. “The whole thing is stupid. The cake, the confessing, all of it.”

“Why are you so sure it’s stupid?” asked Hakyeon.

“Because it is,” said Sanghyuk, looking away. “There’s no way he likes me back.”

There was a pause while Sanghyuk let the words sink in, and then he gave Hakyeon his best panicked look. He didn’t have to work much, channeling his worry about being caught in his story.

There was a brief silence, and then Hakyeon said, “You don’t know he doesn’t like you back.”

“Did you hear what I just said?” asked Sanghyuk. “He’s a guy. I’m a guy too. It… it’s—”

“It’s not impossible,” said Hakyeon, and he sounded so serious, so calm. Sanghyuk felt guilty as hell, like he was wasting this calmness. “So what if you’re both boys? He might feel the same way.”

“He doesn’t,” said Sanghyuk, automatically thinking of Jaehwan.

“He could like boys too—”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t like _me_ ,” said Sanghyuk. “I mean, why would he? I’m just… me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” said Hakyeon, furrowing his brow.

“Yes, I know,” said Sanghyuk impatiently. “But there’s nothing special about me either. And he’s… he’s special.”

“So are you,” said Hakyeon, and he looked like he genuinely believed it.

But he only believed it because he’d never met Jaehwan. Sanghyuk loved himself, he really did. He thought he was a pretty decent guy. But Jaehwan was a star. He wasn’t gonna fall for pretty decent.

“Thanks,” said Sanghyuk. “It’s just, he’s…” He stopped, thought about how he could express it best. “Like, I’m sure a solid 75% of all people who’ve ever met him are in love with him,” he said. “I’m just one of those 75%. Sure, I see him every day, which is a step up from most of the others, but it doesn’t mean anything.”

“You’re friends?” asked Hakyeon. When Sanghyuk nodded, he said, “That means something. It means he likes being around you.”

“He has lots of friends,” said Sanghyuk. “In any case, it doesn’t matter. I’m okay with being his friend. I don’t wanna lose that. It’s okay he doesn’t like me like that.”

Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. “You were willing to risk it when you baked all those cakes though.”

Sanghyuk didn’t know what to respond with, because he actually hadn’t been willing to risk it, he had just been setting up to the story’s reveal. Fortunately, he didn’t have to say anything, because Hakyeon’s phone started ringing.

It was Taekwoon. Sanghyuk knew it was, even though he had unhooked his control device from both of their phones just for this day. Hakyeon was late and Taekwoon was waiting with his surprise dinner.

Hakyeon took out his phone and looked at the caller ID. “Give me a moment,” he said, and got up and walked a few steps before picking up.

He spoke in a low tone and Sanghyuk couldn’t hear him, but he could guess. Hakyeon glanced at him, spoke awhile, and then eventually ended the call. He came back and flashed a smile at Sanghyuk. “Sorry about that,” he said.

“No, it’s late, you probably have somewhere you have to be,” said Sanghyuk, starting to get up. “I’m sorry for dumping this on you.”

Hakyeon grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down. “I have nowhere I have to be,” he said, and sat back down in his earlier spot. “I want to talk to you about this. Would you be willing to talk to me?”

He was such a good, considerate person. That was the point Sanghyuk’s entire plan hinged upon. And Hakyeon hadn’t let him down.

“Okay,” said Sanghyuk. “Let’s talk.”

 

By the time Hakyeon entered his apartment it was late. Very late. Sanghyuk had tried to take up as much time as possible, talking not only about Jaehwan but peppering other random details in too. Afterwards Hakyeon had treated him to dinner, and with a few more words of wisdom and encouragement, dropped Sanghyuk off at an apartment complex Sanghyuk said was his. From there he had to wait for a bus back to his side of Seoul.

So by the time Hakyeon entered his apartment Taekwoon had already cleared away his carefully-made dinner, packing it into containers and stacking them in the fridge. He’d put away the unopened bottle of wine, stowed Hakyeon’s fancy plates back into the cabinets. He’d changed out of his dress shirt and slacks, took off his accessories and wiped off his makeup, and sat on the couch in a stretched T-shirt and sweatpants, scrolling through his phone but not really seeing anything.

He looked up as Hakyeon entered through the front door. “You’re late,” he said. His soft voice wasn’t accusatory, just tired.

“I know, kitten, I’m sorry,” said Hakyeon, taking a moment to take off his shoes and then immediately going over to Taekwoon, getting on one knee beside the sofa. “I told you, one of my students was going through something. I couldn’t leave him.”

Hovering invisible beside the fridge, Sanghyuk felt a fresh twist of guilt. Hakyeon looked so apologetic it hurt.

“You’re too good to people,” said Taekwoon, looking away.

“Isn’t that one of the reasons you love me?” said Hakyeon with a small smile on his face. He took Taekwoon’s free hand and pressed it to his lips. “I’m sorry for being late,” he said. “Are you upset?”

Sanghyuk waited. Taekwoon had to come through for him here. He wouldn’t tell Hakyeon about the dinner he had planned, would he? Not when he obviously felt bad.

“I’m not upset,” said Taekwoon. Sanghyuk breathed a sigh of relief as Taekwoon continued, “I know people always go to you for help. You don’t always have to go out of your way to help them, though.”

“No, this was me meddling,” said Hakyeon with a chuckle. “You know that student of mine, the one whose cake you’ve been eating all this time? Yeah, he had some things come up that I wanted to talk to him about. Or I guess I wanted him to talk to me about it.”

“What kind of things?” asked Taekwoon, shifting so he could face Hakyeon better.

“Sorry, that’s a secret,” said Hakyeon, grinning.

Taekwoon pouted subconsciously. “Since when do you not tell me things?”

“When they’re not my things to tell,” said Hakyeon, grinning wider. He kissed the back of Taekwoon’s fingers and stood up, saying, “I have to freshen up. You had dinner, right? I hope you didn’t wait for me after I told you I’d be late.”

Sanghyuk could sense rather than see Taekwoon’s disappointment when he nodded.

Hakyeon obviously couldn’t, because he smiled. “Great, I have something for you,” he said. He reached into his bag and pulled out the container of cupcakes and handed it over to Taekwoon, just as Sanghyuk had predicted. “That student of mine gave it to me.”

“He’s trying to buy your time with cake,” said Taekwoon, eyes suspicious.

Hakyeon just laughed as he leaned forward to kiss Taekwoon’s forehead, before leaving the room.

Sanghyuk moved over to the couch as Taekwoon prised off the container lid. He had to get a good look at Taekwoon’s face, decide if this would be the best course, the most effective course.

As soon as Taekwoon had the lid off, his expression changed. His face was always difficult to read, but Sanghyuk could see it, the way his eyes focused on the candy, the obvious pink and white frosting, the heart-shaped sprinkles. He looked for a long while, and then he put the lid back on and tossed the container aside onto the couch. When he got up a few minutes later he didn’t bother putting it in the fridge.

Hakyeon had plenty of interest, from men and women, and none of it fazed him. But it bothered Taekwoon. It was difficult to tell, maybe because he wasn’t so good at expressing his feelings, but he was a jealous person. Hakyeon wasn’t jealous at all, and spent so much time with other people, and Taekwoon was a jealous person but never let it show.

This was the hairline crack in their relationship, and Sanghyuk was going to prise it open.

 

“Monitor pearls? What do you need those for?”

“So I can monitor,” said Sanghyuk simply, taking another bite.

Sunwoo at the front desk of the supply and equipment department shrugged, and sent the signed slip down a tube. “People don’t usually ask for these,” he commented.

“Yeah, because no one wants to fill out a six-page form when you can just float around,” said Sanghyuk, mouth half-full. “I don’t wanna just float around.”

It was Monday morning, and Sanghyuk was picking up the stuff he’d applied for. He had stolen his cupcakes from Hakyeon’s fridge after he and Taekwoon had left, and was eating them now straight from the container. They _were_ a little dry. Damn Taekwoon. 

Sanghyuk offered one to Sunwoo, who shrugged and took a bite. His lips were left covered in pink frosting. Sanghyuk didn’t bother telling him, only smiling faintly as the pearls came up another tube and Sunwoo handed them over. He thanked him and turned to leave.

“Hyukkie!”

That voice. It could only be one person.

Sanghyuk turned around as Jaehwan came up to him, almost running. He looked beautiful, black bangs falling into his eyes, dazzling smile on his face. It was like another sun shining directly into Sanghyuk’s eyes.

“Hyukkie, hi,” said Jaehwan, a little out of breath. He really had been running. “I haven't seen you in forever. How's the case going?”

“Yes, hello, hyung,” said Sanghyuk stiffly. “The case is going well.”

Jaehwan’s smile faltered, taken off-balance by Sanghyuk’s brusqueness. He recovered, and said, “You must be really busy.”

“I am,” said Sanghyuk. He shifted. “I actually have to go, so…”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” said Jaehwan. His gaze fell on the container of cupcakes in Sanghyuk’s hands, and his eyes lit up.

Before Jaehwan could ask, Sanghyuk grabbed the last bit and shoved it in his own mouth. Jaehwan stared at him, wide-eyed, mouth still open.

“Sorry,” said Sanghyuk, mouth still full. “Can't share.”

Jaehwan stared at him, and then at Sunwoo, who still had pink frosting on his mouth. “Fine!” he exploded. “Don’t give me any! I don't care! Do whatever you want.”

He turned and stormed off before Sanghyuk could even think of saying anything. Sanghyuk stood there, eyes on Jaehwan’s retreating back, and then turned and saw Sunwoo staring at him. Awkward, Sanghyuk nodded goodbye, and teleported away.

He hated upsetting Jaehwan but he just couldn't let him eat the cupcake. He didn't know why, but it bothered him. Fake Hyuk had made that to confess to Fake Jaehwan. Real Jaehwan shouldn't be eating that. It was wrong.

Sanghyuk knew he'd been ignoring Jaehwan, avoiding talking to him, but he had to. Every time he looked at him Sanghyuk felt a surge of guilt. He was breaking up a happy couple. Jaehwan had the all-time office record of successful romance-specific karma cases. He built romance, he nurtured it, while Sanghyuk was putting all his efforts into destroying a relationship. What would Jaehwan think of him? He was horrible.

But it was his job, and Sanghyuk had already started. So he took a deep breath, promised himself he'd make it up to Jaehwan after the case was done, and went back to work.

Sanghyuk put the empty container back in Hakyeon’s fridge, set up the monitor pearls in various rooms in both his and Taekwoon’s apartments. Then he waited.

Taekwoon arrived at Hakyeon’s apartment first, washed up and got himself a snack. He didn't even notice the empty container.

Sometime later Hakyeon arrived. He kissed Taekwoon sweetly, and then left to freshen up. Sanghyuk let them go about their usual routine, watched them make dinner and sit down to eat, and then he got to work.

He teleported back to his own apartment, materialized, and turned on the screens connected to the monitor pearls. Then he picked up his phone and called Hakyeon.

The phone rang face-up on the tabletop, and Sanghyuk watched as Hakyeon hesitated. Taekwoon’s eyes focused like a laser on the screen, where Sanghyuk’s smiling picture showed. But finally he waved a hand at Hakyeon, who picked up.

“Hyuk, hello,” he said. “Is it important?”

“I don't know,” said Sanghyuk, putting all his acting skill into it. “He… the guy I… you know… he called me.”

Hakyeon frowned. “What did he say?”

“He asked me if… if I was gay,” said Sanghyuk. “He… I'm sorry, I don't know why I even called you, you must be busy.”

“No, never for you,” said Hakyeon, getting up. He mouthed an apology to Taekwoon, and then went to his bedroom.

Sanghyuk watched Taekwoon’s face carefully when he was left alone. Taekwoon just stared at the table's fake wood surface, mouth set.

“Tell me what happened,” said Hakyeon. “Are you okay?”

“I guess,” said Sanghyuk, pulling out the cue cards he'd written his story on.

He took his time. He stuttered and murmured and hesitated, and Hakyeon listened patiently. After he was done, Hakyeon gave him calm, gentle, advice, sounding sincere. Finally, Sanghyuk thanked him, and asked, “By the way, how were the cupcakes?”

“I'll try them tonight,” said Hakyeon. “See you tomorrow.”

“Okay, hyung,” said Sanghyuk. “Thank you so much for listening. Bye.”

“Bye,” said Hakyeon sweetly, and then ended the call.

Sanghyuk slipped into incorporeal form and went back to Hakyeon’s apartment. He had watched Taekwoon first wait, then eat alone, then cover Hakyeon’s plate and clear up. As Hakyeon walked into the kitchen, Taekwoon was just putting away the rest of the bowls.

“Sorry that took so long,” said Hakyeon. “A student needed to talk to me.”

“It's kind of hard to give dancing advice over the phone,” said Taekwoon quietly.

“No, it was about something else,” said Hakyeon, opening the fridge and reaching for a soda. He stopped when he saw the empty container. “Taekwoon,” he said, straightening with the container in hand. “You could've left me a bit.” His voice was joking, but reproachful too.

Taekwoon stared at the container blankly. “I didn't eat that,” he said.

“Sure,” said Hakyeon with a chuckle. “But Hyuk wanted me to taste it, and now what am I supposed to tell him?”

“That's his name?” asked Taekwoon, his voice a little sharp. “That student who gives you all that cake?”

“Yes, Jinhyuk,” said Hakyeon, going back to the table.

“He's the one who called you now?” asked Taekwoon. “What did he want to talk about?”

“Just some personal things,” said Hakyeon. He poked at his now-cold dinner.

“What personal things?” pressed Taekwoon. “Why would he call you so late, if he's just your student?”

“His personal things, kitten, I can't just tell you,” said Hakyeon. He frowned. “Are you angry?”

“No,” snapped Taekwoon. “Why would I be angry, Hakyeon? Why?”

Hakyeon stood up again. “I'm sorry,” he said. “He needed to talk to me.”

“Well maybe I needed you here,” said Taekwoon, sharp and hot. “Here, having dinner with me.”

“I know, and I'm sorry,” said Hakyeon. “I shouldn't have talked to him for so long.”

“No, you shouldn't have talked to him at all,” said Taekwoon, usually soft voice rising.

“Kitten, why are you so upset?” asked Hakyeon, and he was still calm, but Sanghyuk could tell he was getting irritated. He stopped, and glanced at the corner Sanghyuk was hovering in. “Do you feel like someone's watching us?”

“Don't change the subject,” snapped Taekwoon. “We're talking about your student.”

Hakyeon took a deep breath, probably trying to calm himself, but it didn't seem like it worked. “Hyuk needed me,” he said. “I couldn't just let him down.”

“Why not?” shot Taekwoon. “You do it to me all the time.”

That was it. Another crack run out.

“I'm sorry?” said Hakyeon, voice hard. “I let you down? When? When have I let you down?”

“Saturday,” said Taekwoon immediately. “You left me here, alone, so you could go be with your cute little student.”

“Cute little?” repeated Sanghyuk, offended.

“That’s why you're angry?” asked Hakyeon, getting worked up. “Because I was helping out a student?”

“Not just a student,” said Taekwoon. “A student who gives you cakes and pastries and calls you late at night about something you won't tell me.”

“You're jealous? Of Hyuk?” asked Hakyeon.

“Should I be?” shot back Taekwoon.

Hakyeon inhaled sharply. Another crack.

“What exactly are you accusing me of?” asked Hakyeon, jaw set in fury.

“You spend more time with him than with me,” said Taekwoon. “You blow me off to be with him. Even now you're angry at me because of him.”

“I am not angry because of him,” said Hakyeon, voice sharp. “I am angry because you're being a stupid, jealous child.”

There was a long, chilling silence as the two of them looked at each other. Then, finally, Taekwoon said, “I'm going home.”

Hakyeon didn't try to stop him.

After Taekwoon had stormed off, Hakyeon stood where he was, taking long, deep breaths. When he had regained his composure, he went to his bedroom. His covered plate stayed on the table.

The tracking pearl showed Taekwoon standing still on the street in front of Hakyeon’s apartment building. The pearl hovered there a few seconds, and then started moving towards the bus stop.

In his corner of the living room, Sanghyuk smiled, and then hated himself for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favourite line of the chapter: It was such an obvious diversion tactic, bringing up Jaehwan. Unfortunately Sanghyuk fell for it every time.
> 
> Hello everyone! Unfortunately this will be the last update until November, because I have finals and I really, really need to study for those. You can still contact me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alette_star), [tumblr](http://alette-stars.tumblr.com/) or [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/alette_star), but forgive me if I reply late. I'm trying to cut down my online time.  
> Thank you for all the love you've shown A Match Made in Heaven! I hope to be back with new chapters soon ♡


	9. Rabbit ears, bear ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik gives out a card, and it's a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our beautiful prince ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ♡✿✫*ﾟ･ﾟ♡❁

“Please stop freaking out.”

“Are you gonna call me a damp, moldy pretzel again?”

“If you don’t stop, I’ll call you something worse.”

“Just knock me out cold. Seriously, punch my lights out.”

Hongbin took a long, deep breath. “It’s just breakfast,” he said. “You’ve done this before. I don’t know why you’re so worried.”

“Because it’s not just lunch,” said Wonshik, pulling at his own face in the perfect picture of distress. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna _give him my number_.”

“You’re going to give him your card,” said Hongbin. “Which has your number on it, yeah. Now stop freaking out. We make one more scene and they’ll kick us out of this café for good.”

The two of them were sitting in Quartz Line, waiting for Taekwoon to arrive for his and Wonshik’s regular breakfast meeting. Today was the next stage in Hongbin’s plan. Wonshik would give his card to Taekwoon, saying he needed a singer for something, and if all went well, Taekwoon would end up calling him. From there they’d keep calling, and texting, until things started moving as smooth as a penguin on ice. Phones were the best thing to happen to Hongbin’s job. They made everything so much easier.

“What if he doesn’t want it?” asked Wonshik. “What do I do then?”

“Why wouldn’t he want it?” sighed Hongbin. “You’re friends. You’re a producer. You need a singer for something—”

“To sing a guide,” supplied Wonshik.

“Right, to sing a guide,” said Hongbin. “He’s a singer. He likes singing. He’ll take the card, I guarantee it.”

Wonshik’s face twisted. “What if he _calls me_?”

Hongbin frowned. “I’m confused, don’t you want that?”

“No,” said Wonshik immediately. “I mean yes. I mean… I don’t know, what should I say? What if I mess it up?”

“Then you’ll lose the love of your life and die alone,” said Hongbin brightly.

Wonshik groaned and slumped face down onto the table.

“Look, stop worrying about it,” said Hongbin. He was filled with the urge to reach out and run his hand through Wonshik’s thick black hair, but fought it. “You haven’t messed up yet. You’re not gonna mess up now. It’s just a card.”

Wonshik stomped the floor under the table like a child, and Hongbin had to laugh.

A beep on his control device grabbed his attention. The tracking pearl he’d set on Taekwoon was nearby.

“Okay, I have to disappear,” said Hongbin, getting up.

“What?” Wonshik shot upright. “You can’t leave me here.”

“You’re gonna be fine, stop,” said Hongbin, feeling more and more like a parent with a four-year-old. “I’ll be spying on you the entire time, remember? Like a creep.”

Wonshik visibly relaxed. “Okay,” he said.

“Really?” Hongbin raised an eyebrow, “You’re happy? You like knowing I’m just floating around, watching you?”

“Yeah,” said Wonshik with a shrug. “I dunno, I feel good knowing you’re near even if I can’t see you. Like… comforted.”

Hongbin laughed awkwardly. Something about Wonshik’s phrasing made him feel really, really weird. “Okay, I’m disappearing,” he said. “You’re gonna kill it.” He gave Wonshik a thumb’s up, realized how dumb he looked, and immediately regretted it.

Wonshik just grinned at him, and gave a thumb’s up back.

Hongbin dipped into the restroom for a moment to get into incorporeal form, and then he went back to their table. He stood right by Wonshik, trying to give off a comforting presence, even though he knew Wonshik couldn’t see or feel him. The guy looked damn nervous.

A few minutes later, Taekwoon walked in. He spotted Wonshik and a small smile touched his lips, and then he joined him at the table.

“Good morning,” he said, taking the seat Hongbin had so recently occupied.

“Morning,” Wonshik forced out, propping up a smile.

They ordered breakfast and ate as usual. Wonshik had gotten less nervous, but the thought of giving Taekwoon his card seemed to have catapulted him right back to square one. Hongbin cursed how awkward Wonshik got around Taekwoon. He was so uncomfortable he was basically another person. How could Taekwoon fall for Wonshik if he didn't even know the real Wonshik?

“Dolt,” grumbled Hongbin to Wonshik. “Why don't you just act like how you are with me? There's no way he wouldn't fall for you then.”

They ate in silence for awhile, and Hongbin worried Taekwoon felt awkward, but he didn’t look it. He looked… distracted.

“So,” Wonshik finally said, “how’s your week going?”

“It’s going alright,” said Taekwoon.

“It’s just you look a bit down,” said Wonshik. “You can tell me if something’s bothering you. We’re friends. I mean, I guess.” He added the last bit quickly, almost panicked, but Taekwoon either didn’t notice or didn’t mind.

Taekwoon paused, and put his spoon down. “I had an argument,” he said finally. “With… a friend.”

Hongbin inhaled sharply. _Hakyeon?_

“We don’t argue a lot, at least not like that,” continued Taekwoon. “I thought he’d apologize by now. He hasn’t.”

“It was a big argument?” asked Wonshik. Taekwoon nodded. “Well, did he start it?”

“The argument?” asked Taekwoon.

“Yeah, the argument,” said Wonshik. “Is he the one who started it? If he didn’t, maybe that’s why he’s not apologizing first.”

“He didn’t start it but he did things to cause it,” said Taekwoon, almost petulantly. “He should apologize.”

Wonshik shrugged. “I’m just saying, try and see it from his point of view,” he said. “You might wanna talk to him first.”

“Stop giving him relationship advice, you buffoon!” yelled Hongbin. Sanghyuk had probably orchestrated this fight and Wonshik was now _helping them patch up_.

Taekwoon sat silently and took in the advice. “I’ll think about,” he finally said, voice quiet.

“Good, I don’t like seeing you look down,” said Wonshik, and then immediately flew into panic mode after realizing what he’d just said. Taekwoon looked like he didn't even hear him. _Probably too busy thinking about Hakyeon,_ Hongbin thought bitterly.

He just didn’t understand. Yeah, committed relationship and whatever, but Wonshik was right in front of Taekwoon. And he wanted him. And Taekwoon was just going to, what? Not like him back? That made no sense.

“You sing, right?” Wonshik said suddenly, and then another look of deep regret fell over his face, and he quickly added, “I mean, I know you teach it, but I just wanted to know if you sing too.”

“Yes, I sing,” said Taekwoon, looking a little surprised. “Why?”

“I’m looking for someone to sing the guide for a song I’m working on,” said Wonshik. “I was wondering if you’d be interested.”

“What kind of song?” asked Taekwoon.

“If you want to know, you’ll have to come to my studio,” said Wonshik with a grin, and Hongbin was impressed. “So what do you say?”

Taekwoon definitely looked interested, but shy. “I haven’t sung in forever,” he murmured. “I could ask one of my students, some of them are very good and they practice every day…”

“It’s not a technically difficult job,” said Wonshik. “I just thought your voice would suit the feel of the song.” He sounded genuine. He probably was.

“Give him the card,” urged Hongbin when Taekwoon still looked uncertain.

“Well, take this, and call me whenever you decide,” said Wonshik, taking out a business card and offering it to Taekwoon. Hongbin could’ve cheered aloud.

“Thank you,” said Taekwoon, accepting the card. He turned it over in his hands, looking at Wonshik’s name and number.

“No, if you agree you’re helping me out,” said Wonshik with a smile. “Thanks, Taekwoon-ssi.”

Taekwoon smiled. “You can call me hyung,” he said.

This time Hongbin did cheer. For Taekwoon, who didn’t open up to new people and kept them at a distance, this was a huge deal.

Wonshik obviously felt the same. He sputtered, and finally managed to come out with, “Thanks, hyung.”

The waiter came by with their bill, and they paid their share. Taekwoon said goodbye and left, saying he’d think about the offer, and as soon as he was gone Wonshik collapsed face first onto the table.

That was Hongbin’s cue to return. He materialized in the bathroom, and then went back to Wonshik’s table and dropped into the empty chair, saying, “That went pretty good, right?”

Wonshik raised his head. “You think?” he asked hopefully. “I wasn’t too weird? He’ll say yes?”

“Yeah,” said Hongbin. “He seemed like he was up for it.”

“I hope so,” said Wonshik, looking brighter. “I really need him to sing this song for me.”

“The one you wrote for him?” asked Hongbin, trying to match Wonshik’s enthusiasm for his sake. He just wasn't feeling it.

“Yeah,” said Wonshik. “I've got the lyrics almost done too. Wanna read them?”

“Later,” said Hongbin. He actually didn't want to read them ever, but he couldn't say that. “Come on, let's get out of here before we're kicked out.”

They left Quartz Line and walked out, onto the street busy with people getting to work. One of those was Taekwoon, probably shadowed by Sanghyuk. Hongbin had told the kid not to follow Taekwoon to his meetings with Wonshik, so there was no chance of Hongbin’s gross disregard of the rules being found out, but Sanghyuk was probably following his charge everywhere else. He was a good officer like that.

“I'm going to the studio, wanna come with?” asked Wonshik.

“Depends on what you're doing there,” answered Hongbin.

“I already mixed in Yang Yoseob's vocals so I'll just tweak them a bit,” said Wonshik. “Then I'm gonna work on Taekwoon’s song.”

 _Taekwoon’s song._ “He didn't agree to sing it yet,” said Hongbin, feeling strangely salty.

“Yeah, but you said he would, right?” said Wonshik. He looked optimistic.

Hongbin had said that, Wonshik had him there. “I guess,” he admitted, defeated.

“Right,” said Wonshik, not picking up on Hongbin’s tone. “Besides, it'll always be his song, doesn't matter if he sings it or not. I thought of him the entire time I wrote it.”

Hongbin made a disgusted noise before he could stop himself. “I hate romance,” he said in reply to Wonshik’s look.

Wonshik laughed. “It's not romance,” he said. “It's just feelings.”

“Disgusting,” said Hongbin, making Wonshik laugh again.

“You have them too,” he said.

“I don't,” said Hongbin automatically.

“Yeah, sure,” said Wonshik, rolling his eyes. “Now do you wanna come with me or not?”

“Not,” said Hongbin. “Listen to the same three minutes on loop while you ramble about Taekwoon? No thanks.”

“You sure?” Wonshik raised an eyebrow. “I don't let just anyone in, you know.”

“I know,” said Hongbin, and he felt honored. He wanted to go with Wonshik, join that elite club of people Wonshik trusted to enter his studio, that club not even Taekwoon was a member of yet. But. He didn't want to hear Taekwoon's song again. He didn't want to hear Wonshik talk about how perfect Taekwoon’s voice would be, how he wrote the entire song for him. Hongbin felt sick from even the thought of it.

He couldn't tell Wonshik that, though. It didn't make sense did it? How much he hated Wonshik’s infatuation with Taekwoon, even more than usual.

So Hongbin lied. “I have stuff to handle at the office,” he said.

“Aw, that sucks,” said Wonshik. He frowned a moment, and then said, “Will you be free Thursday?”

“What's on Thursday?” asked Hongbin warily.

“It's the zoo's special reptile exhibit,” said Wonshik. “It's only on Thursdays and none of my other friends are ever free. You wanna go?”

“Me and… you?” Something about it struck Hongbin odd.

“Yeah,” said Wonshik. “Unless you don't like reptiles—”

“I love reptiles,” said Hongbin, maybe a little too loudly. He took a moment to calm down, and then said, “Yeah, I'd love to go. Sure. Thursday. Okay.”

“Okay,” said Wonshik, grinning. “I've been wanting to go for ages. Thanks, bro. So we're set for Thursday.”

 _It's a date._ The words were almost out of Hongbin’s mouth before he stopped himself. “Okay,” he said. “I'll—I have to go, so, uh, I'll just… go.”

“Hold on a sec,” said Wonshik, digging into his pocket. “I don't know how to get in touch with you so take this and make sure to call, yeah?”

Hongbin looked at the business card Wonshik was holding out to him, and took it automatically. It looked bigger in his hands. He looked back up and at Wonshik’s smiling face.

“Okay,” said Hongbin, and then he ran away.

He actually powerwalked off, but if he could've run without looking weird, he would've done it. What was that? What had just happened? Were he and Wonshik… going on a date?

“No,” said Hongbin aloud, as he reached an empty alley. “No, we're just going to the zoo as friends, just the two of us, that's it. That's it.”

He appeared in one of the office's teleporting areas, and started towards his cubicle. Hongbin didn't actually have anything to do, but since he was already there, he figured he could organize his files or something.

“Don't be stupid,” he muttered to himself, but he didn't know what exactly he meant.

He walked into his cubicle, and was surprised to find someone in it.

“Oh, hey,” said Sanghyuk. “Didn't expect to see you here.”

“It's my cubicle, who _did_ you expect?” asked Hongbin. “What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be following Taekwoon or Hakyeon or something?”

“There's nothing to do while they work,” said Sanghyuk. “Besides, I got it covered.” He clicked a tab on Hongbin’s work computer, and two windows popped up—one showing Taekwoon on the way to work, the other showing Hakyeon stretching.

“You got monitor pearls?” asked Hongbin, impressed. They were so rarely used he'd even forgotten about them.

“Yeah,” said Sanghyuk, stretching his legs out. None of the rolling office chairs were big enough for him. “It's impossible to be in the same room as Hakyeon for more than two minutes. He always knows. Never had a case like that before, but fortunately he can't pick up on the pearls, so I've got it covered.”

“Good thinking,” said Hongbin. “Also, you set up an argument between them? Taekwoon talked about it today. Good job.”

“Thanks,” said Sanghyuk, and he smiled, but it looked more like a grimace.

“Hey, I know it feels shitty but it's for the best,” said Hongbin. “Everyone will be happy in the end, I promise.”

Sanghyuk just shrugged, and then raised an eyebrow. “What's in your hand?” he asked.

Hongbin looked down, and saw that he was still holding Wonshik’s card. “Nothing,” he said, sticking it in his pocket. “Wonshik gave me a card.”

“I thought he was having breakfast with Taekwoon,” said Sanghyuk, frowning.

“He was,” said Hongbin. “He—I got this yesterday. I was just looking at it.”

Sanghyuk didn't look convinced, and was about to say something, when his eyes suddenly widened and he clamped his mouth shut.

The reason for Sanghyuk’s sudden reaction immediately became apparent. A loud yell of “Bean!” attacked Hongbin’s ears, and Jaehwan entered the cubicle.

“Hey,” said Hongbin. “Been awhile, Jaehwan.”

“Yeah, you've been busy,” said Jaehwan with a pout. “I missed you.” He threw himself on Hongbin, holding him tight.

“Uh, okay,” said Hongbin, trying to reclaim his personal space and failing miserably. “What've you been doing?”

“Got a short-term karma case, finished it,” said Jaehwan, and his voice was loud like usual, but somehow flat.

“It went okay?” asked Hongbin, trying to get enough space to look at Jaehwan. Jaehwan wasn’t usually this clingy, at least not with Hongbin.

“Fine, super easy,” said Jaehwan, but he wasn't even looking at Hongbin. He had his eyes fixed on Sanghyuk, who was resolutely staring at the computer monitor.

Hongbin frowned, puzzled. He knew Sanghyuk had been avoiding Jaehwan since he'd joined Hongbin’s case, but was Jaehwan really that bothered by it?

“Glad to hear it,” said Hongbin, extricating himself from Jaehwan. “So you're free again?”

“Yup,” said Jaehwan, turning to Hongbin. He took a quick glance at Sanghyuk. “Hey, me and Junghwan and some of the other guys are going out Thursday, wanna come?”

“Sorry, got case stuff,” said Hongbin. He looked at Sanghyuk and his intense stare at nothing and decided, for once in his life, to meddle. “Hyuk has that day off,” he said.

Sanghyuk whipped his head around to look at Hongbin, thinly veiled panic in his eyes. Hongbin tried to shrug and give him a look of reassurance.

“Oh, does he now?” said Jaehwan savagely. “That's nice, he can do whatever he wants. See you around, Bean.” And without wasting a single second he spun on his heel and stalked away.

“What was that about?” asked Hongbin, once Jaehwan was out of earshot.

“He’s angry because I’m ignoring him,” said Sanghyuk, looking miserable.

“No, if he was angry he would’ve yelled at you,” said Hongbin. “I know Angry Jaehwan. This is… Sulky Jaehwan. Really Super Not Happy Jaehwan.”

Sanghyuk didn’t say anything, just looked even more miserable.

It felt like the moment for Hongbin to cheer him up, which was not good because Hongbin was terrible at that. He still tried. “Hey, don’t be too down,” he said. “As soon as you’re done with the case you can talk to him and he won’t be sulky anymore.”

“What if he hates me?” asked Sanghyuk.

“If he hated you, he wouldn’t make a big show of being sulky in front of you,” said Hongbin.

That seemed to convince Sanghyuk. He perked up, at least a bit, and focused on the case again. “What are you doing on Thursday?” he asked.

“You know, the usual,” said Hongbin, trying to sound casual. “Gonna stalk Wonshik. Drop some more hints. That kind of thing.”

“You think the case is going well?” asked Sanghyuk. “No point in me doing my end if your case can’t snag his dream guy.”

Hongbin looked at the computer screen, where the feed showed Taekwoon leaning against a wall, turning Wonshik’s business card over in his hands. “Yeah,” he said. “I think it’s going great.”

 

“Why the fuck are you nervous?” Hongbin muttered to himself, standing at Wonshik’s front door. He had no idea why he felt so weird. It was just two friends going to see reptiles at the zoo. That was it. Nothing serious.

He took a deep breath, told his stomach to shut up and quit pulling at him, and rang the doorbell.

In the few seconds it took for Wonshik to answer the door, Hongbin almost ran away. But Wonshik did answer the door, a big grin on his stupid handsome face. “So you _can_ ring the doorbell,” he said.

“Yeah, pressing buttons is kind of my specialty,” said Hongbin, naturally grinning back. “You ready to go?”

He was. They got into Wonshik’s car, and it was a short drive to the zoo, traffic being sparse on a Thursday mid-morning. The zoo wasn’t crowded either, just a few people walking around the large, open compound.

“Why would they even have a special exhibit on a weekday?” asked Hongbin. “It makes no sense.”

“They have different ones different days,” said Wonshik. “Now come on, I’ve been wanting to see this for ages.”

It was a sort of mini show, complete with a mini lecture on different reptiles and a tour around their living quarters. At the end they were allowed to handle some and take pictures.

“It’s a chameleon, it won’t kill you,” said Hongbin, laughing.

Wonshik made a whine in the back of his throat, arm outstretched as the chameleon sat calmly on the back of his hand.

“Look,” said Hongbin, transferring the one he had onto his shoulder. Wonshik made another noise, this one of muted panic. “It’s not gonna hurt you,” said Hongbin, trying to stifle a laugh. He turned to the handler and said, “I’m sorry on his behalf.”

“It’s okay, it’s perfectly normal,” she said, with a small smile on her face. “You should see how people react when I hand them a snake.”

“A _snake_?” squeaked Wonshik. He turned a panicked look on Hongbin, who burst out laughing.

In the end, they didn’t hold a snake. Wonshik did manage to calm down enough for a good picture, and Hongbin got a few nice photographs of the animals.

“I didn’t know you took pictures,” said Wonshik, as they left the reptile housing building. “That’s cool.”

“It’s just a hobby,” said Hongbin with a shrug. He spotted a girl wearing tiger ears in front of the zoo’s souvenir shop and took a photo, getting a nice shot where her face was obscured.

“Hey, we should do that,” said Wonshik, suddenly turning right.

“Do… what?” Hongbin was lost, and had to take a few quick steps to catch up.

“We should get souvenirs,” said Wonshik. “Accessories or something.”

Hongbin shrugged. “Okay,” he said.

Wonshik obviously expected a different answer because he stopped walking and turned to him. “Really?” he asked.

“Yeah, really,” said Hongbin. “We came here, why shouldn’t we get something so we can remember it later?”

“Yeah, exactly,” said Wonshik, grinning and starting walking again. “I know exactly what we should get too.”

The souvenir shop was packed with all sorts of items, from keychains to stuffed animals to books. Wonshik passed by all of them to stand in front of the wall filled with animal headbands, and then turned around and smiled proudly.

“Are you serious?” asked Hongbin, unable to hold in a laugh of disbelief. “Those are—that’s not—no way.”

“Oh come on, you said we should get something,” said Wonshik, grinning madly. “They suit you.”

“Those are for kids,” said Hongbin, unable to stop smiling.

Wonshik grabbed the nearest pair, a set of giraffe horns and ears, and slid them onto his own head easily.

“You should see how you look,” said Hongbin, laughing. “I am not walking around with a set of those on.”

“Come on, I'll get a pair too,” said Wonshik. “I always buy a headband when I come to the zoo.”

“And you walk around wearing it?” asked Hongbin. He found himself walking over before he realized what he was doing.

“Yeah, it's part of the zoo experience,” said Wonshik. “You can pick mine if you want.” He raised his eyebrows and grinned mischievously at the offer.

“You're crazy,” said Hongbin with a laugh, but started rifling through the headbands. “You're gonna regret this.” Wonshik just smiled, satisfied, and looked through another row of animal ears.

In the end Hongbin was merciful and chose a set of black bear ears, matching perfectly with Wonshik’s hair. Wonshik picked a set of deer ears. Hongbin took them, deciding it could've been worse. He tried to put them on, but the band refused to go down his head.

“It's too small,” he said, handing it back to Wonshik.

“No way,” said Wonshik, trying to put it on Hongbin himself. “You don't have a big head.”

“I didn't say that,” said Hongbin, grimacing as Wonshik struggled with the band. “It's probably for women, or for kids. Wonshik, seriously, it's not my size.”

“I almost got it,” said Wonshik, still trying to force it on. “Just—”

A loud snap cut him off. He stepped back from Hongbin, holding half of the headband in each hand and looking abashed as all hell.

Hongbin burst out laughing. “Idiot,” he said, but it was fond.

“Okay, backup,” said Wonshik, grabbing a nearby set of white rabbit ears. He slid it onto Hongbin’s head easily, and Hongbin was too busy laughing to protest.

In the end they had to buy three pairs, including the one Wonshik had snapped in half. The cashier's disapproving look was enough to set Hongbin laughing again.

“Why do they put all the sizes together?” demanded Wonshik as they left the shop, both of them wearing their headbands. “This can't be the first time she's seen this, why the stink-eye?”

“You're a damn menace,” said Hongbin.

“I broke one headband!”

“You scared the chameleons,” said Hongbin, grinning. “Menace.”

“They were freaky,” said Wonshik seriously. “I mean they were cool too, and kinda cute, but super freaky. They—watch out!”

Before Hongbin could react, Wonshik put an arm around him and yanked him close. On his other side a kid on a bicycle whooshed past, a hand's width away.

“I don't know why they let people ride their bikes in here,” said Wonshik. “You okay?”

“Fine,” said Hongbin, but his heart was thudding in his chest. Wonshik was still holding onto him, a warm, solid presence against his body.

“That was close,” said Wonshik. “He didn't clip you?”

“No, he didn't,” said Hongbin, not moving away even though he knew he should. He really, really should. “I'm fine,” he said, and that was a lie.

“Good,” said Wonshik. He moved away, but put both hands on Hongbin’s waist, making him jump in surprise. “Your waist is, like, super sturdy.”

The comment was so unexpected Hongbin laughed, weird feeling in his belly forgotten. “What?”

“Yeah, you're like, thick,” said Wonshik seriously, feeling Hongbin’s waist.

“Is that a compliment?” asked Hongbin, laughing. The whole thing was ridiculous.

“Yeah, I'm jealous,” said Wonshik. “No matter how much I work out I stay skinny. It's unfair.” He subconsciously pouted, making Hongbin laugh even more.

“Wonshik-ah?”

Hongbin froze. That voice. He knew that voice—

He turned, and standing there, just a few steps away, were Taekwoon and Hakyeon.

Quick as lightning Wonshik let go of Hongbin and straightened. “Taekwoon-ss—hyung,” he said. “Uh, hey.”

“Ah, you're Kim Wonshik?” asked Hakyeon with a pleasant smile. “I've heard a lot about you. I'm Cha Hakyeon, a friend of Taekwoon’s.” Hongbin noticed he was wearing the deer ears Wonshik had picked out, and they fit him nicely.

“Kim Wonshik,” said Wonshik, dumbly extending a hand. Hakyeon shook it confidently, not faltering. He motioned to Hongbin, saying, “This is Hongbin. He's a friend.”

“Hi,” said Hongbin, but inside he was panicking. What should he do? Taekwoon probably didn't remember him from the record store and Hakyeon had never even seen him before, but it felt _wrong._ Like things were going terribly, horribly wrong, like he was driving a train and could see the wreckage of the bridge ahead.

“Oh, you two are friends?” asked Taekwoon in his soft voice, and Hongbin felt a rising wave of panic.

“Yup,” said Wonshik with a awkward chuckle. “Friends. Just like you two.”

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow, but Hakyeon smiled. “Yes, I could tell,” he said. He turned to Taekwoon. “I told you, didn't I?”

“Yeah,” said Taekwoon. “Wonshik-ah, you never told me you had a… friend.”

Another awkward chuckle from Wonshik. “Just never came up?” he said.

“Well that's understandable,” said Hakyeon. “It's not something we can really announce in Korea, is it?” He laughed pleasantly, and Wonshik joined in awkwardly.

Hongbin watched the entire exchange, something about it bothering him. It took him half a minute more of awkward small talk before he realized what it was.

Him and Wonshik. Friends. _Like Taekwoon and Hakyeon._

“Oh, fuck,” whispered Hongbin.

“I'm sorry?” asked Hakyeon politely.

“We have to go,” said Hongbin. He grabbed Wonshik’s arm, realized what he was doing, and quickly dropped it.

“Go where?” asked Wonshik, lost. “Back to my apartment?”

Hongbin suppressed a scream. He wished an atomic bomb would fall right on his head, vaporizing him and Wonshik and everything in sight.

“Yes, I'm sure you're busy, sorry to interrupt,” said Hakyeon. “Nice to finally meet you, Wonshik-ssi, and you too, Hongbin-ssi.”

“See you, Wonshik-ah,” said Taekwoon. “I'll call you about your offer later.”

“Oh, great,” said Wonshik enthusiastically, all the awkward small talk forgotten. “I'm looking forward to it. Thanks, Taekwoon-ss—hyung.”

Taekwoon smiled, and then he and Hakyeon walked off.

“Wow,” said Wonshik, turning to Hongbin. “That went okay, didn't it?”

“You thick clod of mud!” Hongbin burst out. “Don't you realize what just happened?”

Wonshik stared, clueless.

Hongbin took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “They think we're dating,” he gritted out.

Wonshik stared for a few seconds more, and then burst out laughing. “What?” he asked. “Why would they think that?”

“Why wouldn't they think that?” demanded Hongbin. “All that stuff about not being able to talk about it in Korea. The cute headbands. The way you literally had your hands around my waist. Why _wouldn't_ they think we're dating?”

The laughter died. “That doesn't mean anything,” said Wonshik, but he didn't look convinced himself.

“How dense can you be, you lead biscuit?” snapped Hongbin. He ruffled his hair with both hands, almost knocking the rabbit ears off. Taekwoon thought Wonshik was taken. He thought he was taken by Hongbin. What _now_?

“Oh, damn,” said Wonshik. “Oh. Damn. Damn, Hongbin, I'm sorry. Does it weird you out?”

“What? Why?” asked Hongbin. “Because you— _we_ threw a wrench in my case?” He wasn't gonna lie, he knew he was to blame for it too. He should've just pushed Wonshik’s hands off him.

“No, I mean people thinking you're dating a dude,” said Wonshik. “Some of my other friends have felt weird about it before.”

“I'm bi,” said Hongbin, but he wasn't paying attention to their conversation anymore. Another thought had come to him. Was it really a bad thing if Taekwoon thought he and Wonshik were dating? Now he knew for sure Wonshik was interested in guys, which was a step forward.

Hands suddenly grabbed Hongbin’s shoulders and turned him around. “What?” Wonshik looked right into his eyes. “You're bi? You never told me that!”

“Never came up,” said Hongbin, shrugging Wonshik’s hands off. “I'm bi, or pan, I guess. Whatever gender doesn't bother me.” The exact label didn’t matter to Hongbin.

Right then he was thinking about his case. Was it really a bad thing if Taekwoon thought he and Wonshik were together? It would allay any of Taekwoon’s suspicions on Wonshik being interested in him. After all, Wonshik had Hongbin, didn't he? They could schedule a breakup at the right moment. It might ease Taekwoon into a relationship with Wonshik, thinking Wonshik was getting out of a relationship too—

“Did we really seem like a… couple?” asked Wonshik, interrupting Hongbin’s thoughts.

Hongbin put his hands on his hips. “Wonshik,” he said flatly. “Two of us, together, at the zoo, complete with cute headbands. Forget the whole holding me around the waist.”

“It does seem kind of…” Wonshik trailed off, looking awkward.

“Like a date? Kind of,” said Hongbin, and went back to his thoughts. If they made up a story of Hongbin being a horrible boyfriend, Wonshik could win pity points too. They could even set it up from beforehand. Taekwoon was pretty soft hearted…

“So what now?” asked Wonshik, looking at a random point in the distance.

“Now, I need to talk to Hyuk,” said Hongbin. The kid had probably seen the whole thing with his damn monitor pearls.

“Uh, okay,” said Wonshik, still looking resolutely at nothing.

Hongbin didn't comment on it. Wonshik probably felt awkward over the whole thing. “Okay, I'll meet you back at your apartment,” said Hongbin. He turned to leave, and then stopped. “Oh, right.”

He took the rabbit ears off his head and slid them onto Wonshik’s, behind the bear ones. Wonshik stood frozen like stone.

“See you,” said Hongbin, setting off to find a secluded enough place to teleport. Wonshik raised a hand weakly in goodbye.

This case was still salvageable, Hongbin told himself as he walked through the zoo. He just had to make sure things went the way they were supposed to. And Hongbin could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favourite line of the chapter: “How dense can you be, you lead biscuit?”  
> So not only is today our hamster's birthday, it's also the birthday of the love of my life Dean, who recently released his new song [dayfly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aaDOGFzM_PM), give it a listen, he's amazing ♡


	10. The case develops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin has a new plot

Despite Hongbin’s best efforts, he always ended up in a mess.

He tried, he really did. He didn’t talk shit about his bosses (unless they were rude), he finished his paperwork (mostly) on time, he didn’t pick fights with people (if they didn’t deserve it). So why did the universe always decide to drop him in a big, steaming pile of shit?

His comm device was already buzzing as he stepped out of the teleportation zone at the office. It was Sanghyuk. He already knew it was. He wanted to curse him for spying on him, because it was a gross violation of privacy, but knew it was rich coming from him, another Karmic Officer. It was literally 80% of their job.

So Hongbin braced himself and walked up to Sanghyuk’s cubicle.

The kid jumped up as soon as he saw him. “What the fuck?” he half yelled.

It was serious. Sanghyuk never swore unless it was serious. “Calm down,” said Hongbin, trying to get him to quiet down. “It’s fine.”

“Fine? How is it fine?” demanded Sanghyuk. “I can’t even list all the ways it’s not fine!”

“Okay, so there was a bit of a misunderstanding,” said Hongbin soothingly. “It’s all fixable. In fact, we can even work it to our advantage.”

Sanghyuk sat back down in his chair and crossed his arms. “Explain.”

“The fake dating jealousy trick,” said Hongbin, confident. “It always works.”

The look of serious, pained frustration that settled on Sanghyuk’s face was amazing. “How are you going to do that?” he finally asked. “You know that for the fake dating thing both parties have to be involved? How the hell are you going to do this without Wonshik knowing?” He stopped, and hit Hongbin with a look. “Unless you’re actually going to date him?”

“No, of course not,” said Hongbin at once. Heat flooded his face. “I’m not—no—”

“Good,” said Sanghyuk. “It’s bad enough we’re breaking up a happy couple, stringing your case along is way too much.”

“We’re creating a new, happier couple,” said Hongbin. He had to remember that. In the end, it was all about Wonshik’s happiness.

“Well your little surprise meeting turned out pretty good, then,” said Sanghyuk, leaning back in his chair. He seemed less wound up. “They’re fighting again.”

“About what?” asked Hongbin, craning his head to look at the computer monitor. Hakyeon and Taekwoon were still walking together, but they definitely didn't look happy. They weren't talking, pretty much facing opposite directions as they walked in silence.

“Nothing, really,” said Sanghyuk with a shrug. “Hakyeon wanted to know why Taekwoon didn’t tell him his friend was so young and handsome. He probably meant it as a joke, but Taekwoon thought he was jealous so he got angry about why Hakyeon got to be jealous and he didn’t and… it’s just a mess.”

“Oh.” Hongbin knew he should be happy, the plan was working, but he felt guilty.

Obviously Sanghyuk felt the same. He kicked the floor, rolled around in his chair a bit, head down. Then he stilled for a moment to gather himself, and looked up at Hongbin and asked, “So what’re you gonna do about them thinking you’re dating your case?”

“We’re gonna go with it,” said Hongbin. “I, as a good friend of Wonshik’s—”

“I thought you said you weren’t close with him?” Sanghyuk furrowed his brow.

“All his friends are good friends,” said Hongbin, trying to sound dismissive. “Anyway, I’m trying to convince him that we shouldn’t correct Taekwoon’s mistake. Even a dolt like him should know the jealousy trick.”

“He doesn’t know Taekwoon is dating Hakyeon, does he?” asked Sanghyuk.

“Of course not,” said Hongbin. “The whole plan would deflate in two seconds if he did.” That might’ve been the only truly honest thing he’d said the entire conversation.

“So what did he think Taekwoon and Hakyeon were doing there, if not having a date?” asked Sanghyuk, mystified.

“Just being bros,” said Hongbin with a snort. “He’s kind of an empty shed, if you haven’t noticed. He didn’t even see the romantic undertone of it.”

“Well, neither did you.”

Hongbin stopped. Damn.

“You sure this will work?” asked Sanghyuk. “Yeah, they’re a little rocky now, but they’re still very much together.”

“For now,” said Hongbin. “I have utmost faith in you and your skills, Hyuk.” He beamed.

“Thanks,” said Sanghyuk with a bitter little chuckle. “I'm gonna text Hakyeon-hyung now, seems like the perfect time.”

Now it was Hongbin’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Hyung?”

“It's what I call him all the time,” said Sanghyuk, a touch defensively. “So I don't mess up in front of him.”

Hongbin was going to warn him not to get too close to Hakyeon, but the hypocrisy seemed a little too much. Hongbin was literally the poster child of Karmic Officer bad decisions.

“You!”

The short, sharp bark made Hongbin jump. He turned and spotted Himchan, striding right up to the cubicle.

“How's the case going?” asked Himchan, leaning against the cubicle wall. “Your reports are getting irregular.”

“The case is going fine,” said Hongbin lightly. “I'm just swamped with all the progress we've been making.”

Himchan narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but didn't comment. “Just make sure you make some _real_ progress,” he said with a sigh. He turned to Sanghyuk and said, in a very different tone, “Good work so far, kid. Keep it up and you'll be on bigger cases pretty soon.”

“We're on the same case,” said Hongbin indignantly. How could Sanghyuk be doing a good job but Hongbin be doing a shitty one?

“I know that,” snapped Himchan. He smiled at Sanghyuk, and shot Hongbin an acidic look before walking away.

When he was safely out of earshot, Hongbin grumbled, “What an annoying, bitter cucumber skin. Talking about real progress when he's been working the same case for literal years.”

“I've been thinking about that,” said Sanghyuk. “What's the longest long-term karma case you've heard of? Apart from Himchan's.”

Hongbin took some time to think about it. “Daehyun did one for a year and a half, I think,” he said finally. “And then the case was transferred to Dongho.”

“Yeah, and Himchan's been working the same one for eleven years,” said Sanghyuk. “I heard someone in top management has something against him, that's why they're not transferring the case.”

It made sense. Everyone knew Himchan was on the brink of a promotion, he just had to close this case and he'd move up. If some boss wanted to stop him from getting promoted, sticking a dead-end case on him was a great idea.

“Never thought about that,” said Hongbin. “Where'd you hear it from?”

Sanghyuk’s face colored. “A colleague,” he said stiffly.

 _Jaehwan_. Hongbin had no idea how Jaehwan got all the latest office gossip. He wasn't a blabbermouth though, shockingly, so the fact that he'd shared this grade-A rumor with Sanghyuk was significant. Hongbin wondered how much time Jaehwan and Sanghyuk actually spent together.

“How's he, by the way? Out of his sulky mood?” asked Hongbin. To Sanghyuk’s look, he added, “Jaehwan, I mean.”

“We're not really talking much right now,” muttered Sanghyuk. He turned to face the computer monitor, and started clicking aimlessly.

Hongbin’s stomach twisted. He knew it was guilt over this case that made Sanghyuk avoid Jaehwan. “You can take a break from the case, you know,” he offered. “I can handle the fieldwork stuff, you do the paperwork.”

“No, we're at crunch time,” said Sanghyuk. “I'll just finish up my end. Don't kid yourself, you need me.”

The kid was right. Hongbin had been lost on how to break up the perfect couple. Sanghyuk was doing it as easily as spreading butter on toast. “You don't kid yourself,” Hongbin shot back dumbly. “Kid.”

Sanghyuk snorted, and then took out his comm device, probably to text Hakyeon as planned. Hongbin decided he should probably go and find Wonshik. He’d just abandoned him in the zoo after all.

“Okay, so I’ll leave you to it,” said Hongbin, already stepping back.

“Where are you going?” asked Sanghyuk, briefly looking up from his phone.

“Y’know, case stuff,” said Hongbin innocently.

Sanghyuk gave him a look, but didn’t say anything. Hongbin smiled and then darted off.

He didn’t like that look. It was a suspicious look. Hongbin called Sanghyuk a kid, but he knew better than to underestimate him. He was as sharp as a tack, and could be just as annoying when he wanted to be.

Wonshik’s living room was empty, but Hongbin spotted the shoes by the front door that told him Wonshik was home. He materialized, and called out, “Hey, you here?”

Sure enough, just a few seconds later Wonshik walked in, still fully dressed, carrying Butt. “Oh, you’re here,” he said. “You, uh, fixed up stuff at your office?”

He sounded a bit… off. “I did,” said Hongbin. “Hey, you okay?”

“Fine,” said Wonshik, setting Butt down. “I had a question. You know how you said walking around with another person at the zoo and buying the headbands and stuff was romantic?”

“Yeah,” said Hongbin, trying to ignore the fact that he’d done all that with Wonshik.

“So, uh, Taekwoon and his roommate Hakyeon, uh…”

Hongbin froze. _Shit_.

“Y’know, they were also…” Wonshik continued, thinking Hongbin didn’t understand. “Like, maybe they were also just going out, as friends, but then, uh, why would they think we, uh…”

Wonshik was looking at Hongbin, waiting for an answer, but Hongbin didn't have one. What should he say? Wonshik was right, it didn't make sense to claim they were just friends. Hongbin’s mind raced to find an explanation that kept the case alive.

“So,” said Wonshik, shifting, “is there anything—”

“Hakyeon likes him,” burst out Hongbin. “He likes Taekwoon and he's trying to win him over.”

There was a silence. Hongbin stood where he was, sweating, trying not to look so obvious. Then, Wonshik said slowly, “And does Taekwoon…?”

“Not yet,” lied Hongbin. They were all lies, but this was one was the most stark. Like how lions and cheetahs and jaguars were all felines, but cats were the most feline. Or something like that. Hongbin was slowly losing his grip on sanity.

“Oh,” said Wonshik dumbly.

“That's why we have to wrap it up quickly,” said Hongbin. “Before Hakyeon can swoop in like a hawk and pick up that tall-ass baby bird.”

“So Taekwoon doesn't like him back?” asked Wonshik. He quickly continued, “I'm just saying, I wouldn't blame him if he did. It's normal, right? It happens?”

“What happens?” Hongbin was confused.

“Liking someone who's not your soulmate,” said Wonshik.

Ah, another of Hongbin’s lovely lies here to bite him in the ass. The soulmate spiel. “Yeah, sure,” he said. “But he doesn't. Like him. He'll like you, soon, you'll see.”

“Right, right,” said Wonshik. “Because, like, I've liked other people before so it's normal if Taekwoon does…”

“Yes, but that was before he met you,” said Hongbin with conviction. He was sure it was all bad timing. If Taekwoon had met Wonshik before he had met Hakyeon, they would definitely be in a relationship by now, cringeworthy romance stuff and all.

“Right.” Wonshik looked weird, definitely not Hongbin had been expecting. Almost… guilty?

“Hey, you sure you're okay?” asked Hongbin, concerned, stepping forward to put a hand on Wonshik’s arm.

“Fine,” said Wonshik. “Like you said. Taekwoon and I are meant to be together.”

“Yeah,” said Hongbin. Damn, was Wonshik already feeling bad for Hakyeon? How softhearted could one guy be? “I promise, this plan's gonna work.”

“The one where he thinks we're dating?” Wonshik snorted.

“Yes,” said Hongbin, feeling slightly offended. What was there to snort about?

“Dude, you read too much fanfic,” said Wonshik, laughing. “That kind of stuff doesn't work in real life.”

“Excuse me, who's the Karmic Officer here?” said Hongbin, giving a Look. “I'll decide what works and what doesn't. Also, I do _not_ read fanfic.”

Wonshik just laughed. “Sure.”

Hongbin intensified the Look. “Oh I'm definitely making it work now,” he said.

“You're the angel, you know better,” said Wonshik with a shrug.

“Sort of,” corrected Hongbin.

“Sort of,” repeated Wonshik, grinning. “Because you don't have a circle.”

“A halo,” corrected Hongbin again, and now he was grinning too. “You never learn, you decaying sea sponge.”

“You’d be disappointed if I did,” said Wonshik. “I say dumb stuff, you correct me. That's what I have you for.”

 _You have me to organize your happy ending. With Taekwoon._ Hongbin suddenly realized he still had a hand on Wonshik, and stepped back. He felt an uncomfortable tug inside, but ignored it.

Wonshik didn't notice. “So what am I supposed to do?” he asked. “Y'know, to make your fanfic plot work.”

“Nothing, just act like how you do all the time,” said Hongbin, trying to focus. The case. Priority number one. “And wait for Taekwoon to accept your offer.”

“You really think he will?” asked Wonshik, looking nervous. “The song won't sound right if he doesn't sing it.”

“I'm sure he will,” said Hongbin, and it was the truth. “I guarantee it.”

That was enough to reassure Wonshik. He nodded, and then hesitated and asked, “What if he wants to know about you?”

Right. The ‘relationship’. “Just try and avoid the subject,” said Hongbin. Taekwoon didn’t seem nosey like that (unlike Hakyeon) and the less Wonshik mentioned Hongbin, the less chances of Taekwoon bringing up Hakyeon. “We can spin it later into you not wanting to talk about me because I’m an asshole—”

“No,” interrupted Wonshik. He looked almost surprised at himself, but rallied and said, “We’re not—I’m not gonna say you’re an asshole.”

“It would be better for the plot,” said Hongbin. He’d thought about it—if Hongbin seemed like a perfect boyfriend, Taekwoon might feel bad about getting with Wonshik later, especially if they didn’t time the breakup right.

“Think up another plot,” said Wonshik resolutely. “I’m going along with this… _lie_ but I’m not gonna make you a jerk.”

It seemed like such an arbitrary point to get stuck on. Hongbin was already pretending to be his boyfriend, what was wrong with pretending to be a bad one? But he wasn’t going to argue, not when Wonshik seemed so set on it. If he was being honest, he was kind of touched.

“Okay, I’ll just be an… okay boyfriend,” said Hongbin. “Is that fine?”

“Yeah,” said Wonshik. “That’s fine.”

Another uncomfortable tug in Hongbin’s gut, but this time it seemed like Wonshik noticed, because he looked away and up at the ceiling, shifting awkwardly. Hongbin chewed his lower lip, feeling like he should say something to break the silence, but he didn’t know what.

“So, uh,” said Wonshik, surprising Hongbin. “Do you wanna, like, have coffee or something?”

“Coffee?” repeated Hongbin stupidly, and some inner part of him cringed.

“Yeah, coffee,” said Wonshik. “We can talk about the case or chameleons or something, I don’t know.”

That little inner part was telling Hongbin to refuse, that he really had to focus on his case—the case, not Wonshik, the _case_ —but he really didn’t care. He wanted coffee. He wanted coffee with Wonshik.

“Sure,” said Hongbin, and he felt it was worth it when Wonshik smiled.

 

> **From:** Wonshik
> 
> Taek texted me. he said yes

Hongbin sat up in his office chair. Taekwoon agreed. Taekwoon agreed? To singing for Wonshik? He _agreed_?

He'd been sure he would, but it was still sweet when a plan came together. Hongbin made a mental note to rub it in Sanghyuk’s face later. He didn't think it was a coincidence Taekwoon had agreed just a day after seeing Hongbin and Wonshik at the zoo. The plan was working.

Hongbin shot Wonshik a quick text telling him he'd go see him in a moment, and then settled down to finish the report he was typing. He didn't want to give Himchan any more reasons to hound him.

Sanghyuk was out, probably stalking Taekwoon or busy with Hakyeon. Hongbin again wondered what exactly the kid was up to. Something to do with making Taekwoon jealous, he'd gathered, but he didn't know exactly what. Was Sanghyuk, dumpling-nosed Sanghyuk, stuck-to-rolling-chairs Sanghyuk, actually _seducing Hakyeon_? And it was _actually working_?

Hongbin wondered if Jaehwan would find that interesting. He'd never gotten the vibe Jaehwan liked the kid that way, but Jaehwan had been pretty upset since Sanghyuk had started avoiding him…

Before he could think better of it, Hongbin tapped the cubicle wall three times. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Jaehwan walked in, chin lifted.

“Hello, Bean,” he said, way too loudly. “My best friend and most beloved person in the office. The only person here I really like, unlike some fake, empty snakes—”

“Chill, Hyuk’s not here,” said Hongbin.

“Oh.” Jaehwan immediately dropped back to his usual volume, which was still too loud, but bearable. “What's up?”

“Just wanted to see how you were doing,” said Hongbin. “You've been kind of… pissy lately.”

“No I haven't,” said Jaehwan immediately. “Why would I be pissy? I would have to care to be pissy, and I definitely don't. Who said I was pissy?”

Hongbin opened his mouth to answer, but all of a sudden Jaehwan was in front of him, boxing him in the chair.

“Who said it?” asked Jaehwan, looking almost desperate. “Did Hyuk say it? Does he talk about me? What does he say? Does he think I'm cute or am I annoying, is that why he won't talk to me anymore? What does he _say_ , Hongbin?”

“He—chill,” said Hongbin, leaning back in his chair, trying to get back his personal space. “He didn't say anything. I just noticed.”

Jaehwan visibly deflated. “Oh.”

“He definitely doesn't think you're annoying,” said Hongbin quickly, as Jaehwan straightened. “He told me he thinks you're super cute. The cutest person in the office.”

“Really?” Jaehwan gave Hongbin a look sharp enough to cut diamonds. “Even cuter than Jihoon?”

“Sure,” said Hongbin. Sanghyuk hadn't said any of it explicitly, but Hongbin had no doubt Sanghyuk would agree if asked. As far as Sanghyuk was considered, Jaehwan farted rainbows and sunshine.

A little smile crept on Jaehwan’s face before he quickly hid it. “Whatever,” he sniffed. “I don't care.”

 _Sure you don't. And Wonshik’s a badass gangster._ That reminded Hongbin, he had to go see Wonshik. “I have to go handle some case stuff,” he said. “Thanks for coming by, you can go back to work now. Don't yell at Sungjae again.”

“He annoyed me, with his face,” said Jaehwan, as though that explained everything.

Hongbin rolled his eyes. He left Jaehwan and made his way to the teleportation zone. Wonshik was probably at home, he'd been working in his home studio recently.

He teleported into Wonshik’s living room, and materialized. It was empty, and Hongbin called out, “Wonshik?”

“Kitchen.” Wonshik’s deep voice sounded through the open door.

“What the heck are you doing in the kitchen at three in the afternoon?” asked Hongbin, walking in. “If you're cooking again I swear—” He stopped.

There, sitting at the kitchen table: Wonshik. And opposite: Sanghyuk.

“Hello, hyung,” said Sanghyuk calmly. “Care to explain?”

“Oh, fuck me,” said Hongbin aloud.

Sanghyuk crossed his arms. Opposite him Wonshik looked super guilty and apologetic, like a kid caught with his hand in the jar they kept the special cookies for guests.

“Nothing?” asked Sanghyuk. “No reason why, when I came to check on your case's reaction to getting a text, he was talking to the empty air, asking you not to materialize suddenly and scare the shit out of him?”

“I can explain…” said Hongbin, but honestly, he couldn't.

“What the fuck, hyung?” hissed Sanghyuk. “He's a case!”

“It was him,” said Hongbin, pointing a blaming finger at Wonshik. “He attacked me! He threatened me with violence to tell the truth!”

“That didn't mean you had to tell it!” Wonshik jumped out of his chair. “You could've just lied!”

“You had me pinned against a wall!”

“It was your fault for getting caught! I thought you were a stalker!”

“You stole my control device—”

“Enough.” Sanghyuk cut through their bickering. He took a deep breath. “Just give me the truth. From the beginning.”

“Wonshik realized I was following him,” said Hongbin, sighing. “He… _accosted_ me. I cracked and told him the truth.”

“About everything? The office and karma and everything?” demanded Sanghyuk. When Hongbin didn't reply, he groaned. He'd gotten his answer.

“You're not gonna erase my memories, are you?” Wonshik asked suddenly.

“What?” Sanghyuk looked like he was having a very real, very serious headache.

“Erase my memories,” said Wonshik, completely serious. “Men in Black stuff. Tell me to look at this little red light, zap, all my memories gone.”

“What? No, we're—no,” said Sanghyuk. He turned to Hongbin with a look of helplessness, like he was saying _look at what you've done_.

“It's fine,” said Hongbin. Sanghyuk looked like he was going to explode, so Hongbin quickly added, “Wonshik’s not going to tell anybody.” Wonshik nodded to back him up.

“He better not,” said Sanghyuk, shooting Wonshik a sharp look. “Or we're both fired, and I'm not leaving that office.”

“I won't, I swear,” said Wonshik solemnly. “I'd never do that to Hongbin.”

Hongbin was touched. Sanghyuk just sunk lower into his chair, burying his head in his hands. “We're so fucked,” he groaned. “So, so fucked.”

“No we're not,” said Hongbin firmly. “We're gonna wrap up the case, same as always. Only difference is this time the case will actually be helping out.”

Sanghyuk raised his head. “I hope you're right,” he said.

 _Me too, Hyuk._ Hongbin just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favourite line of the chapter: Hongbin was literally the poster child of Karmic Officer bad decisions.


	11. A little anger, deserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk sets up a date, and Hongbin comes clean (a little).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of 2018! Thank you for reading and following A Match Made in Heaven ♡

Taekwoon and Hakyeon were fighting. Again.

This time it was one of their silent fights, where they sat in the same room together and ignored the other, giving off a frigid air the entire time. That was better than last night, when Hakyeon had made some cutting remarks, and Taekwoon had looked one second away from burning the entire building down.

The mix of guilt and satisfaction was doing strange things to Sanghyuk’s system. He knew he was doing a good job, but damn did it feel terrible. For some reason his body tried to cope with it by craving sweet things all the time, which he indulged by buying more and more cake. And that just made him feel worse, but for a different reason.

Jaehwan didn’t talk to him much anymore. Actually he didn’t talk to him at all. He raised his chin whenever he passed by Sanghyuk’s cubicle, pretending like he didn’t exist. Sometimes Sanghyuk felt like Jaehwan passed by more often than usual on purpose, to show him just how much he didn’t exist.

Sanghyuk understood. He and Jaehwan had been really good friends, and now Sanghyuk was ignoring him. Jaehwan didn’t know it was because of Sanghyuk’s own stupid guilt and shame.

 _It’s okay_ , Sanghyuk told himself. _I’ll just finish this case and never think about it again, and Jaehwan-hyung and I can go back to how we always were._ It’s not like there was any chance for something more.

He turned his attention back to the screens in front of him. It was Tuesday night, and Taekwoon had already met with Wonshik in the morning and agreed to see him on Saturday to sing some guide for him or something. Sanghyuk didn’t know exactly what. What he did know was that Taekwoon hadn’t told Hakyeon about it. He guessed Taekwoon was waiting for Hakyeon to ask, about Wonshik or their friendship or just his day in general. Taekwoon could be petty like that, it was wonderful.

Sanghyuk wasn’t sure how to let things proceed. One, he could arrange things so Taekwoon wouldn’t have an opportunity to say anything until much later, at which point it’d look like he was hiding it. Or he could have him say it now, while the whole Wonshik topic was most sensitive. Decisions, decisions.

Sanghyuk stopped and took a quick gulp of his strawberry milk. That was dangerously close to a villain monologue.

The (once happy) couple was done with dinner, and were now sitting in the living room, watching TV together. This was supposed to be their sweet cuddling time, but right now they were sitting on opposite ends of Taekwoon’s chic gray couch, Hakyeon watching the TV with a blank expression, Taekwoon endlessly scrolling through his phone. If Taekwoon was waiting for Hakyeon to pry, he would be waiting a long time. Hakyeon was obviously in no mood to talk.

To Taekwoon, anyway. Sanghyuk picked up his comm device, switched to phone mode, and called Hakyeon.

The phone buzzed on the coffee table, facedown. A smile touched Hakyeon’s lips when he saw the caller ID, and Sanghyuk felt a strange burst of pride and happiness. Hakyeon _liked_ him.

Taekwoon obviously didn’t. His brows furrowed as soon as he caught a glimpse of the phone screen. If it was physically possible storm clouds would’ve gathered over his head.

“Hello,” said Hakyeon, leaving the room as he picked up. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” said Sanghyuk innocently. “Can’t a favorite student call his old man teacher?”

“He can if he doesn’t call him an old man,” said Hakyeon, and he laughed. “How old are you, again? Seventeen? You’re not going to be young forever, you know. Soon you’ll be an old man like me.”

“Yeah, but you’ll always be older,” said Sanghyuk, grinning. He pulled his attention from the conversation a moment to check on Taekwoon. He’d put his phone aside and was now glaring at empty air.

“I’m not that much older than you, you know,” said Hakyeon.

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” said Sanghyuk sarcastically. He already knew Hakyeon was a full ten years older than his Jinhyuk character.

“I’m serious,” said Hakyeon in fake outrage.

“I know you’re, like, really old,” said Sanghyuk. He cringed at what he was going to say, but he was supposed to be an immature teenager, right? “Shouldn’t you be married by now or something?”

“First of all, not everyone has to get married,” said Hakyeon matter-of-factly. “Second of all, I am not, _like, really old,_ for your information.”

He said it without missing a beat, completely unfazed. Damn. “Well you’re super old compared to me,” said Sanghyuk.

“I’m sorry, did you really call me just to throw barbs at me?” asked Hakyeon, grinning.

“Pretty much, yeah,” said Sanghyuk. “Procrastinating homework. You know how it is. If you remember high school, anyway.”

“Yes I remember high school, you brat,” said Hakyeon, grinning wider. “Now go finish your homework.”

“Yes, sir,” said Sanghyuk, putting on a sigh. “Wait, there actually was a reason I called.”

“Hmm?”

“You know Song Qian’s dance troupe is having a performance this Saturday,” said Sanghyuk. “I wanted to know if you’d come with me.”

“Those tickets aren’t easy to come by,” said Hakyeon, surprised.

“I know,” said Sanghyuk. It had been a real bitch getting the resource department to find two for him. “My dad knows people. He was supposed to go with me but he has some emergency at work that day. And since the show ends kinda late and it’s on the other side of town my parents don’t want me to go _without an adult_ , which is stupid since I’m not a kid, I am literally seventeen years old—”

“And definitely not a kid, no,” said Hakyeon, obvious that Sanghyuk was nothing but a kid.

“So will you come with me or not?” asked Sanghyuk. “I don’t know if my folks will let me go otherwise.”

“Your parents are okay with you going with me?” asked Hakyeon. “They’ve never met me.”

“Yeah, they’re okay with you,” said Sanghyuk impatiently. “So what do you say? Please.”

Hakyeon hesitated, and Sanghyuk knew why. Saturday was date night with Taekwoon. They might be fighting, but they were still a couple. “I’ll let you know,” he said finally.

“Okay, but please say yes,” said Sanghyuk. “I really wanna go.”

“Alright, alright,” said Hakyeon with a chuckle. “I’ll call you later.”

“Cool,” said Sanghyuk, trying to inject as much childish enthusiasm as he could. Hakyeon was a sucker for that. “Make sure you do! Bye.”

He ended the call, and then turned razor sharp concentration onto the monitor screens, waiting for events to unfold.

Hakyeon hovered for awhile, deep in thought. Then he went back to the living room and sat back on the couch. Taekwoon resolutely didn’t look at him.

“Taek,” said Hakyeon gently, “let’s go out on Saturday for lunch, instead of dinner.”

Sanghyuk grinned. _Jackpot._

“Why?” asked Taekwoon, brow furrowing.

“Because someone’s asked for my help on Saturday night,” said Hakyeon.

Something in his tone must’ve pinged something because Taekwoon immediately turned frosty. “Who?”

Hakyeon hesitated, which surprised Sanghyuk. Hakyeon never ever considered lying. “Jinhyuk,” he said.

“What does he need you for?” asked Taekwoon, not even trying to hide his suspicion. “What would he need you for on a Saturday night, Hakyeon? Something important for you to abandon me?”

“I am not abandoning you,” said Hakyeon, and a line of something hot snuck in, irritation or frustration or just anger. “I’m just saying let’s reschedule for lunch.”

“I’m busy during lunch,” snapped Taekwoon.

Hakyeon frowned. “Doing what?”

“Don’t turn this around,” said Taekwoon, getting worked up. “What does your… _student_ need you for on a Saturday night?”

“Why don’t you tell him why you can’t meet him for lunch, huh?” Sanghyuk yelled at the monitor. “Because you’re meeting Wonshik and you won’t tell in case you set off another argument. Yeah.”

“He’s going to watch a dance performance, and he needs an adult with him,” said Hakyeon stiffly.

Taekwoon scoffed. “Yes, of course,” he said, sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

“What are you insinuating?” asked Hakyeon, back straight in fury. “He is a _child_ , Taekwoon. What do you think I am?”

“He says he’s a child, we don’t know,” said Taekwoon nastily. “I’ve seen his picture, that is not a young face. He looks like he’s in his early twenties, at the least.”

Sanghyuk scoffed. “ _Rude_.” The fact that it was true was completely beside the point.

“I’m sorry, what do you think makes more sense?” said Hakyeon. His voice was hot with rage. “That Hyuk lied about being a high school student for no reason at all, or that you’re being a jealous, paranoid bastard?”

Taekwoon stiffened. “Leave,” he said coldly.

“Gladly,” shot back Hakyeon.

Sanghyuk blinked at the monitors, a little surprised at how quickly that had escalated. Judging from Taekwoon’s frozen expression, it was obvious he felt the same. Hakyeon was really, truly angry. That’s what happened when your boyfriend accused you of being a creep who went after underage boys, he guessed.

He set aside Taekwoon’s screen and focused on the monitor pearl giving Hakyeon’s feed. Hakyeon was visibly furious all the way to the bus stop, and even after he’d climbed on the bus. He calmed down a bit after he’d taken his seat, and after a moment’s hesitation, he pulled out his phone.

“No, don’t call him and apologize, he was a jerk to you,” urged Sanghyuk, actually genuinely indignant. “He said you—”

The ringing of his comm device cut him off.

He grabbed it, collected himself, and answered. “Hello?”

“Hyuk,” said Hakyeon. He sounded perfectly calm and collected. “I’ll be free Saturday night. I can take you to the performance.”

“Oh, wow, hyung, thank you, thank you so much,” said Sanghyuk, letting his happiness show.

 _Success_.

The next day, Sanghyuk was actually pleased to head into the office to write and submit his progress report. He was making good, real progress. As soon as this case was wrapped up, he'd be promoted to solo long-term karma cases.

He was heading to his cubicle when he stopped, and backtracked. “You're here,” he said, surprised.

Hongbin looked up from his computer. “I work here,” he said.

“Yeah, but you're usually out,” said Sanghyuk. He spotted a coffee mug he'd never seen before and asked, “When did you get that?”

“Oh, that's Wonshik’s,” said Hongbin. “I accidentally brought it along with me one day after having breakfast with him. Damn, I should give that back.”

Sanghyuk didn't comment. Hongbin spent a lot of time with his case. A _lot_. Hongbin, who didn't like interacting with people unless it was through a screen or headset. It was... unusual. 

He said goodbye to Hongbin, but didn't go to his cubicle. There was something more interesting than a report he had to check out.

Wonshik’s apartment was expensive, tastefully decorated, surprisingly clean. Sanghyuk looked around the living room, not bothering to dematerialize. Wonshik already knew anyway.

It bugged him, obviously, a case knowing not only about karma but the entire damn office, but Sanghyuk wasn't stressed over it. Even if Wonshik decided to tell people, who'd believe him? With Sanghyuk already in the know, no one else could find out about Hongbin’s gross disregard of the rules. Karmic officers didn't mess with each other's cases.

A small white dog was sitting in a dog bed by the sofa, and it barked at Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk knelt and scratched it behind its ears, and the dog got over the sudden appearance of a stranger.

“You're back? I thought you—oh.”

Sanghyuk looked up to find Wonshik at the doorway, looking surprised. “Hey,” he said. “Sorry for appearing unannounced.”

Wonshik snapped out of it. “It's cool,” he said with a smile. “Sanghyuk, right? You're Hongbin’s junior.”

“Yeah,” said Sanghyuk. Wonshik really was chill about this whole thing. “Just came to see how you were doing.”

“I'm doing okay,” said Wonshik. He stopped. “Did Hongbin say something? About me?”

“No, I just thought I should,” said Sanghyuk, and the mix of emotions on Wonshik’s face was amazing to see, disappointed and relieved at the same time. “If you're busy I can go—”

“No, don't,” said Wonshik quickly. He paused to calm himself, and then said, “I wanted to ask you something. About—about your cases.”

 _Something you can't ask Hongbin._ “Sure, ask away,” said Sanghyuk.

“It’s not really about karma,” said Wonshik awkwardly. “It's about—soulmates.”

Damn it, did Wonshik believe in that bullshit? He was just as bad as Jaehwan and his love at first sight thing.

“Is it wrong if you, y'know, like someone apart from your soulmate?” asked Wonshik, and he looked very guilty and very serious. “Isn't it kind of, I dunno, cheating? Like, it's not like I don't know who my soulmate is, if I didn't that would be totally different, but I do—”

Sanghyuk frowned, confused. What?

“—and when I first talked to him, really talked to him, I did feel kind of attracted,” continued Wonshik, words just spilling out. “But I thought, well, he's probably straight, and then _Taekwoon_ , he's, like, _ethereal_ , plus we're meant to be, it's great. I can be friends with him, right? Sure. But then I find out he's _not_ straight, and it opens up possibilities, y'know? Now I'm thinking and I can't stop—”

Sanghyuk raised a hand, stopping him. “Sorry, gotta stop you a sec,” he said. “Soulmates? Where'd you get that bullshit?”

“What are you talking about?” asked Wonshik, confused. “Taekwoon’s my soulmate.”

“What are _you_ talking about?” Sanghyuk returned. “Soulmates don't exist. They're not a thing.”

Wonshik blinked. “But… Taekwoon and me…”

“Sorry,” said Sanghyuk, and he meant it. Wonshik looked so lost. “But Hongbin is sure you and Taekwoon would be a great fit, so that counts for something, right?”

It was like flipping a switch. At the mention of Hongbin’s name Wonshik snapped out of it, focus returning to his expression. “Yeah, Hongbin,” he said. “Thanks, Sanghyuk-ssi. I appreciate it.”

“No problem,” said Sanghyuk, not sure what exactly he'd done to earn a thanks. “And just Sanghyuk is okay.”

Wonshik smiled and nodded, and Sanghyuk returned the smile.

 

☆

 

“One ticket costs _how much_? And he wanted _two_? Yes I know I'm the superior officer and I signed the form, yes, I _know_ , yes—oh, fuck you Jongdae, you could at least _pretend_ you're not enjoying this.”

Hongbin put the comm device down a second to run both hands through his hair. Fucking Sanghyuk.

“Yeah, I'll fill out the form, and the receipt, _and the report_ , yes,” Hongbin said exasperatedly into the device. “You toothless dolphin.”

He cut the line just as Jongdae started cackling. The guys at the resource department were sadists, all of them. That was why Hongbin always avoided requesting expensive things, which you couldn't manage through the supply department. He had no idea what Sanghyuk was going to do with tickets to some fancy dance performance, but if his plan didn't work, Hongbin was going to skin him.

“Bean! You're in!” Jaehwan’s always-outdoor voice cut through the air as he walked into the cubicle.

“Why is everyone surprised to see me? I literally work here,” said Hongbin, sighing. “Hey, hyung. Working?”

Jaehwan nodded. “Short-term stuff,” he said. “Haven't gotten a long-term one in awhile.”

Not since his perfect, record-breaking case. Hongbin was about to say something, when Jaehwan’s eyes suddenly widened and he slapped a hand over Hongbin’s mouth.

“What the fuck?” hissed Hongbin, wrenching Jaehwan’s hand off. Half his face was stinging.

“A big boss is here,” whispered Jaehwan, eyes fixed on something over the cubicle wall.

Hongbin turned, getting out of his chair as he did, and he saw her. A _big boss_.

She looked like she was in her early or mid 30s, black hair pulled into a prim knot at the back of her head. As soon as Hongbin saw her he knew this was someone at a level above. It wasn't the perfect black blazer and pencil skirt that gave it away, or the black heeled pumps that screamed CEO. There was something about her. An aura.

She approached the cubicles, heels clacking against the floor. A wave of anxious silence spread, and Hongbin felt his heart jump to his throat. But she didn't go to his cubicle. She didn't go to any cubicle. She walked past them all and entered Himchan's office.

As soon as she was gone, Hongbin exhaled. “Whoa,” he said, automatically chuckling to hide his nervousness. “That was… damn.”

“I know, right?” said Jaehwan. “Poor Himchan.”

“Do you think she's the one who saddled him with the dead-end case?” asked Hongbin.

Jaehwan frowned. “Where did you hear that?”

Hongbin opened his mouth soundlessly, scrambling for an answer, but thankfully he was saved by the buzzing of his comm device. “Sorry, I have to take this,” he said quickly. It was Wonshik. He picked up, saying, “Hey.”

“Hey, Hongbin,” said Wonshik. “You mind coming to my place for a sec?”

“Right now?” They’d literally eaten together in the morning, what could Wonshik want so soon?

“Yeah, right now,” said Wonshik. “I need to talk to you about something. Are you busy?”

Hongbin had a form to put an order for and fill out, a receipt to write and file, and a report he should’ve started already. “No, I’m coming,” he said. “See you in a minute.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Hongbin ended the call, and looked up to find Jaehwan glaring at him suspiciously. “Who was that?” asked Jaehwan. “Was it Hyuk?”

“No, that was someone else,” said Hongbin, leaning back to escape the force of Jaehwan’s glare. “Hyuk’s not at his desk? He said hi to me when he came in this morning.”

Jaehwan stiffened. “I don’t know,” he said shrilly. “I don’t care.”

It looked like he cared a lot, but Hongbin didn’t want to get into that conversation, at least not now. “I have to go,” he said. “See you around.”

Jaehwan muttered some half-hearted goodbye, distracted. He was really not taking the new distance between he and Sanghyuk well. Hongbin sighed to himself as he walked over to the teleportation zone. He didn’t know why Sanghyuk couldn’t just spend time with Jaehwan. Sure, he felt guilty, Hongbin did too, but was ignoring Jaehwan really the best option?

Wonshik was standing in his living room when Hongbin appeared, and he jumped in surprise when he saw him. “Sorry,” said Hongbin, with a sheepish smile. “You wanted to talk?”

“Yeah,” said Wonshik. “I talked to Sanghyuk today.”

“Oh,” said Hongbin. That didn’t sound good. That didn’t sound good at all.

“He told me something really interesting,” said Wonshik. “He said that soulmates don’t exist. Which is kinda weird, since _you_ said me and Taekwoon are soulmates.”

 _Oh shit._ “He’s a junior, he doesn’t really know about that stuff,” said Hongbin, and he laughed nervously before he could stop himself.

Wonshik crossed his arms. “Hongbin.”

He knew. It was so obvious he already knew the truth, he just wanted to hear Hongbin say it.

“Okay, fine, there’s no such thing as soulmates,” said Hongbin, giving up. “I made that up.”

“Why?” asked Wonshik, but he wasn’t as angry as Hongbin had expected. “Why would you tell me Taekwoon’s my soulmate?”

“To get you to get on-board with the plan,” said Hongbin. “You kept talking about how it was _wrong_ and _unfair to Taekwoon_ and _you can’t give a person as a reward_ … I just needed you to be on my side.”

“So you lied to me?” demanded Wonshik, and oh, now he looked upset. “I didn’t want you to manipulate Taekwoon so you—you manipulated me?”

“I didn’t manipulate anyone,” said Hongbin, but he wasn’t so sure about that anymore. “I just… bent the truth a little…”

“ _Bent the truth_?” Wonshik stared at him disbelief. “You made up a whole story!”

“But I’m right, you and Taekwoon would make a great couple,” insisted Hongbin. “What’s so wrong with arranging things to make sure you get together?”

“I only agreed to this whole thing ’cause I thought it was what was best for him too,” said Wonshik. “I don’t know that anymore.”

“I do,” said Hongbin, trying not to think of Hakyeon, and Taekwoon with Hakyeon, and the way Taekwoon smiled at Hakyeon. “Come on, Wonshik, I did it for your sake.”

“How can you lie to someone for their own sake?” said Wonshik. “I thought Taekwoon was my soulmate! I thought I was—I wasn’t supposed to—I felt…” He trailed off, and just gave Hongbin a look of disbelief.

“I did it for your happiness,” said Hongbin. Yes, he knew he did wrong, but why was Wonshik so upset? Hongbin had done it for him. “You like Taekwoon, you want to be with him. If you’re with him, you’re happy. I want you to be happy.”

“Because I’m your case?” said Wonshik, and he was probably trying to be cutting, but it didn’t suit him at all. He just looked tired.

“Because you’re my friend,” said Hongbin. “Yes, at the beginning it was because it was my job, but now I actually know you and I care about what happens to you and I’m more invested in this than I should be so… please.”

He didn’t know what exactly he was asking of Wonshik, but it worked. Wonshik stood still as a statue, and then he deflated, all the anger running out. He held his face in both hands and said something, but it was too muffled to hear.

“I’m sorry,” said Hongbin. “I shouldn’t have lied to you. It was wrong and really shitty of me to do.”

Wonshik lowered his hands just enough to look at Hongbin. “Yeah.”

“Yeah,” agreed Hongbin. “So… we’re okay?”

A pause, too long to Hongbin’s mind, and then Wonshik sighed and dropped his hands. “We’re okay,” he said, and gave a small smile.

“Okay, good,” said Hongbin, trying to hide just how relieved he felt.

There was a moment of stillness, where he and Wonshik just looked at each other, smiles still on their faces. Then Hongbin coughed and looked away, awkwardness and some other feeling he couldn’t describe twisting in his gut.

“So…” said Wonshik, and he sounded a little awkward too. “You’re really sure? About me and Taekwoon?”

“Yeah, I am,” said Hongbin, gathering himself. The case. That was what was important here. “You like him, don’t you?”

“Yeah, of course,” said Wonshik quickly. “He’s gentle and beautiful and… yeah.”

 _Yeah._ Something that felt almost like bitterness rose in Hongbin’s belly, and he quickly forced it down. “I’m sure he’ll fall for you too,” he said. Who wouldn’t?

“What about him?” asked Wonshik, shifting a little. “Hakyeon.”

“What about him?” asked Hongbin, trying to sound casual. Fuck, fuck, had Sanghyuk spilled something he shouldn’t have? No, the kid was too careful for that. Right?

“He likes Taekwoon, doesn’t he?” asked Wonshik. “Taekwoon doesn’t like him back?”

“No,” lied Hongbin. “Nope, they’re just friends.”

“Yeah, but they’re living together too,” said Wonshik. “Hakyeon probably spends so much time with him, and I saw him, he’s real pretty too…”

“It’s only a problem if pretty’s Taekwoon’s type,” said Hongbin. It wasn’t Hongbin’s. He could see Wonshik was still unsure, so he said, “Don’t worry about Hakyeon. Sanghyuk’s working on that, and Taekwoon doesn’t like him like that anyway.”

“Right,” said Wonshik, thinking it over. “If Taekwoon liked him too they’d already be dating by now.”

Hongbin wanted to scream. He hoped, he _prayed_ , Wonshik never found out about that. He’d never forgive Hongbin. He’d probably blame himself too, even though it wouldn’t be his fault. It would all be the doing of Hongbin, the shittiest, scummiest karmic officer in existence.

“So you’re still in, right?” asked Hongbin. “With the plan?”

He almost hoped Wonshik would say no. He’d say no, he didn’t like Taekwoon, he didn’t want him anymore. They could leave Taekwoon and Hakyeon alone. Sanghyuk could get over his guilt and talk to Jaehwan again, Jaehwan would stop sulking and stomping around the office and planning get-togethers with friends every night to prove some sort of point. Hongbin would stick with Wonshik, and together they could find something else Wonshik wanted, something to give him all the good karma he deserved. Sure, it would take much longer and he’d have nothing to brag to Jaehwan about, but did that really matter anymore?

But Wonshik smiled, and said, “Yeah, of course. I trust you.”

And this whole thing was about keeping that smile on Wonshik’s face, so Hongbin nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favourite line of the chapter: That’s what happened when your boyfriend accused you of being a creep who went after underage boys, he guessed.
> 
> That's it for this fic for this year! Thank you all so much for giving me so much love and support. Happy holidays, and see you in the new year ^^


	12. Whisper in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik and Taekwoon record the song

“Stop freaking out.”

“I’m not,” said Wonshik.

“Oh,” said Hongbin.

They were standing in front of Quartz Line, Wonshik’s car parked a little ways away. It was Saturday. Taekwoon would be there soon, and then he and Wonshik would go to his studio to record the song.

Taekwoon’s song. Because that's what it was. Taekwoon’s song, which Wonshik had written especially for him. Which was fine, of course. It was great. Great.

Hongbin had expected Wonshik to be freaking out, stressing and being nervous like how he usually was before meeting Taekwoon, but a thousand times worse. After all, he was taking Taekwoon to his studio, having him hear the song he'd composed for him. That was a big thing.

But Wonshik was fine. He seemed excited, but not too excited. He was okay. Hongbin didn't need to reassure or calm him. Which was great, of course. It meant Wonshik was getting more comfortable around Taekwoon, which was good for the case. It was a good development. They were all good developments.

Then why was Hongbin so dissatisfied?

“You're really okay?” he asked. “Not nervous or anything?”

“Maybe a little,” said Wonshik with a shrug. “I'm always nervous when I show someone a song. But I'm not freaking out, don't worry.”

“Why not?” asked Hongbin. He just couldn't understand. “You always freak out.”

“My song's good,” said Wonshik simply. “I wouldn't let Taekwoon sing it if I didn't like it. I wanna hear him sing it.”

“Ah,” said Hongbin, understanding.

Music. Wonshik lived music. He was so passionate about it, so dedicated to his art, Hongbin was in awe. Every time music came up, Wonshik was filled with a fire and concentration Hongbin couldn't help but admire.

It made sense Wonshik would fall for a singer. He and Taekwoon had that in common. Wonshik had literally nothing in common with Hongbin.

Hongbin stopped that thought. Why was he even thinking about that?

“He'll be here soon,” said Hongbin, trying to put the thought out of mind. “I should disappear.”

“Are you gonna come with us?” asked Wonshik. “Y'know, in your ghost form.”

“It's not my ghost form,” said Hongbin, smiling before he could stop himself.

“You're invisible and can go through stuff,” said Wonshik, grinning. “Ghost.”

“I'm still alive,” said Hongbin, grinning back.

“That's not important,” said Wonshik.

“That's the most important,” said Hongbin. “That's like a ghost's defining characteristic.”

“Zombies are dead too, and they're totally different,” said Wonshik seriously.

“What?” Hongbin was laughing now. “Where did zombies come from?”

“Some virus or something,” said Wonshik, and then he burst out laughing too.

“What?” Hongbin grabbed Wonshik’s shoulder, both to support himself and to get the other to stop laughing and explain.

“It's always a virus,” said Wonshik. “In all the movies and shows, it's some random—”

He stopped abruptly, grin vanishing. Hongbin followed his line of sight, trying to see what had brought on the sudden change, when he saw him.

Taekwoon was walking towards them, as tall and long-legged as ever. His silver blond fringe was down, ends brushing past his eyebrows, and it made him look softer, more approachable. He was wearing skinny jeans, washed out and ripped, and a thin dark blue sweater that settled nicely on his broad shoulders.

He looked good. This seemed to be his idea of casual outing clothes. Hongbin’s idea of casual outing clothes were an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans he should've washed weeks ago. Which was exactly what he was wearing that very moment, standing next to Wonshik, while Taekwoon walked towards them.

Hongbin forced down the panic at his throat, reminding himself it was okay if Taekwoon saw him. Beside him, Wonshik was frozen stiff. A side-effect of seeing Taekwoon.

“Wonshik, hi,” said Taekwoon, as he walked up to them. “And Hongbin-ssi, hello.”

“Hey,” said Hongbin, while Wonshik just stood there uselessly.

They stood there in silence for a long, awkward moment, and then Taekwoon said, “Wonshik and I are going to his studio. Are you coming with us?”

“Oh, no, not going,” said Hongbin quickly. The whole point of this was for Wonshik to spend some time alone with Taekwoon. “I just… uh… came to see Wonshik off. I'll be going now.”

“You can come, if you'd like,” said Taekwoon, and damn it, he meant it. “We've never really spoken.”

“Thanks, but I can't,” said Hongbin, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt. “I… I have work.”

Taekwoon frowned. “It's Saturday.”

“It… I… uh…” Hongbin floundered, unable to think of a single job that would need him to work weekends.

“He's a doctor,” blurted out Wonshik.

Hongbin turned wide eyes on Wonshik. When had they decided _that_?

“He has a shift in a few minutes,” continued Wonshik, forging ahead. “So he has to go.” Trapped, Hongbin just nodded.

“Oh, I see,” said Taekwoon. “Alright. Shall we go?”

The last bit was addressed at Wonshik, who nodded. He turned to Hongbin, looking awkward as all hell, and said, “So, uh, see you.”

“See you,” said Hongbin, his face burning in discomfort and embarrassment. The two of them must have looked awkward as fuck. He knew he should do something, put on a show for Taekwoon, but all Hongbin could think of was how much he really, really wanted to disappear.

Awkward goodbyes done with, Wonshik and Taekwoon got into the car. Hongbin walked the opposite direction, but only until he found a spot secluded enough to disappear in. Then he dematerialized and slipped into Wonshik’s car.

Silence sat heavily in the car, but it was surprisingly not that awkward. If anything, Taekwoon was the one who looked uncomfortable. Wonshik was fine.

“Are you alright?” asked Wonshik with a brief glance at Taekwoon.

“Fine,” said Taekwoon. His voice was soft, really light and pretty. No wonder Wonshik was smitten with him. “Just a little nervous,” he admitted. “I haven't sung in awhile, and not for something like this.”

“You'll be fine,” said Wonshik reassuringly. “Don't stress, it's just a guide. I know your voice will be a perfect fit.”

He sounded so confident Taekwoon seemed to relax. Hongbin totally understood. Wonshik could have that effect. When he wasn't freaking out himself, that was.

There was another brief period of silence, which was broken, surprisingly, by Taekwoon. “He must be really busy,” he said softly. “Hongbin-ssi.”

The mention of his name made Hongbin’s gut twist, and Wonshik looked a little nervous now. “I guess,” he said stiffly.

“You must not have much time together,” said Taekwoon, and now Hongbin knew why he'd brought up the topic.

Hakyeon. Hakyeon and his busy schedule, how much time he put into his little dance studio. Taekwoon felt neglected, and he was looking for a kindred spirit. Hongbin didn't know what the better move would be, if Wonshik should say Hongbin really couldn't give him time, or that they were a happy, satisfied couple. Wonshik didn't know about Hakyeon and Hongbin hadn't coached him about this, so it was all up to him.

“He makes time,” said Wonshik. “He always makes time, for me.”

“That's nice,” said Taekwoon under his breath. Hongbin was a little touched. Sure it was all fictional, but Wonshik was set on making him look good. That _was_ nice.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, more comfortable than before. Wonshik let Taekwoon enter the building first, and Hongbin rolled his eyes at the courtesy. The two of them waited in front of the elevator. Hongbin hovered around them, remembering when he and Wonshik had done the same.

They rode the elevator up to Wonshik’s floor, where it opened with a ding. The floor was busier than Hongbin had expected, people walking around, some carrying files, other glued to tablet screens.

“The company has all the offices on this floor,” said Wonshik. “All the professional recording studios are on the floor above, and most of the producers’ personal studios.”

“So why are you stuck on this floor?” asked Hongbin. “They shuttled you with the shitty studio and you just took it?” Taekwoon didn't say anything.

“Since it's only a guide, we can record in my studio,” said Wonshik, as they walked up to a door further away from the bustle of the offices. “This is it.”

He opened the door, and let Taekwoon enter first. Hongbin followed them in.

Wonshik’s studio was dimly lit, most of the light coming from ambient lights fixed into the walls. Everything in the room was colored a gentle purple by the lights, giving off a cool, futuristic feel. Figurines lined the walls, some of them common comic book characters, others eccentric ones Hongbin had never seen before. Sound and mixing equipment filled every corner of the room, an electronic piano keyboard, tuning dials, all sorts of sliding switches.

Hongbin could only look around in awe. He'd been in here before, but it was different now for some reason. The place was so impressive, so amazing, but he could see Wonshik fitting in there perfectly.

“Okay, so I'll play the instrumental first,” said Wonshik, pulling up a rolling chair for Taekwoon. “Don’t worry about the parts. I wanna mix rap in later, when I find someone right for it.”

“And I'm right for the singing?” asked Taekwoon.

“Yeah,” said Wonshik without hesitation. He clicked around the computer, and finally pulled up a music file and played it.

Music filled the air, notes played on a synthesizer. Hongbin listened intently. He'd never heard the finished version of Taekwoon’s song. It sounded good. Softer sounds built into a heavy bass beat during what must have been the chorus, an interesting mix of instruments creating a unique melody. The arrangement was unique too, second part markedly different from the first, the bridge contrasting with the chorus beat.

It was a good song. It was a really good song. Hongbin felt oddly proud, the feeling blooming in his chest. Wonshik had made that. It wasn't like Hongbin had ever doubted his skills, it was just different actually hearing the finished product.

The song ended, and Wonshik licked his lips. “What do you think?” he asked, and now he looked nervous.

“That was amazing,” said Hongbin honestly. “It sounds so different, so unique. I don't usually listen to songs like that but that was really good. I loved the bass beat in the chorus.”

“It was really interesting,” said Taekwoon. “I'm looking forward to singing over it.”

Wonshik broke out into a huge smile, a mix of satisfaction and relief. “Thanks,” he said. He smiled to himself a moment, and then snapped out of it, going back to business. He took out a sheet of paper from a drawer and handed it to Taekwoon, saying, “These are the lyrics. I'm gonna play the guide I sang, just so you know the melody to follow. My version's just the tune, I can't sing for shit, so I need you to hit all the actual notes for me.” He laughed.

Hongbin leaned forward, fascinated. Wonshik _sang_. Hongbin needed to hear that.

The music started up again, but this time it wasn't alone. Wonshik’s voice poured out of the speakers, sincere, uncertain. He sounded much sweeter when he sang, tone higher. Hongbin listened, entranced. Wonshik was singing. He sounded amazing. When did he do this? How did Hongbin not know Wonshik could sing like this?

The song ended soon, way too soon. Only when it was done did Hongbin realize he hadn't listened to any of the actual lyrics. He hovered over to Taekwoon’s side to look at the lyrics over his shoulder. The sheet was filled with annotated notes around the lines, signaling which parts should be higher and other technical music stuff. Hongbin tried to match the lyrics to the tune he'd heard, and eventually gave up. He hoped Taekwoon would have an easier time of it.

“Should we start with the first part?” asked Wonshik. He looked embarrassed, probably from having Taekwoon hear him sing, but Hongbin didn't know what he had to be embarrassed of. He sounded good.

It was only when Taekwoon started singing did Hongbin understand.

Taekwoon could sing. Not like Wonshik’s uncertain delivery of the lines, or how Hongbin could carry a tune. Taekwoon could really, really sing. His voice was stronger when he sang, but there was still that soft, gentle lilt to it that tugged at Hongbin’s chest. He added something to his delivery of the lines, something that made Wonshik’s seem flat in comparison. There was a strong emotion in his voice, but not enough to be overpowering. He sounded perfect.

He sang the opening lines, and the bridge, and then stopped to look at Wonshik for feedback, nervous and shy, as though he hadn't just enchanted the room with his voice.

No wonder Wonshik was smitten with him.

“That was incredible,” said Wonshik, eyes warm and sincere. “I knew you had the perfect voice for this song. You're an amazing singer, hyung.”

“Thank you,” said Taekwoon, embarrassed by the praise but basking in it as well.

“Let's go through the song once,” said Wonshik, “and then we'll decide on adjustments.”

He was still so dedicated and professional. It was… cool.

“Yeah, it is,” said Hongbin aloud. He could admit that, where Wonshik would never hear him.

This time, Hongbin watched Wonshik while Taekwoon sang. Wonshik’s face was fixed, eyes focused on empty air while he listened in concentration. His fingers moved lightly to the beat but never drummed the tabletop, playing out the tune in the air. Occasionally an expression would flitter across his face, when Taekwoon did something special with his voice. He was able to pick up every detail, every nuance. This was Wonshik doing what he was meant to do. This was Wonshik in his element.

Hongbin just stared unabashedly. It wasn't like Wonshik could see him gaping like an idiot anyway, so he could do it as much as he wanted. Wonshik had earned a gape or two.

When Taekwoon was done, Wonshik nodded, saying, “That was great. Let's go a little high in the opening lines…”

They got into a technical discussion that was way above Hongbin’s pay grade. He just watched while they talked about what notes to go for, what suited the song better. Wonshik let Taekwoon give suggestions, and Taekwoon actually did. Wonshik listened, noted it down, but Hongbin didn't know if he actually did what was suggested. He had no idea what Taekwoon was talking about.

As they talked, Hongbin became more and more aware of how much of an outsider he was. Well, he was spying on them, so obviously he was an outsider, but it went further than that. Wonshik had things in common with Taekwoon. They were both dedicated to music, they understood it inside and out. Hongbin just listened to songs he liked, never really dissecting them. Wonshik and Taekwoon were master surgeons.

And Taekwoon’s voice. It was objectively beautiful, if anything could be. Of course Wonshik liked him.

“Of course,” Hongbin murmured aloud.

He started losing interest as Taekwoon went through multiple runs of the song, first without the instrumental, and then with. It was a guide for a song that would never be released, but both him and Wonshik wouldn't stop until it was perfect. Another thing they had in common.

Taekwoon recorded a few times before they took a break for lunch. Wonshik insisted on footing the bill, saying, “It's the least I could do, since you're helping me out with this.”

They had lunch at a place nearby. Hongbin half-expected Wonshik to go back to his usual nervous self around Taekwoon, but he didn’t. They talked easily, not only Wonshik, but Taekwoon too. He talked a lot, way more than his usual short responses and rare questions. He’d really gotten comfortable around Wonshik. Toward the end of the meal, Taekwoon suddenly asked, “Do you think ghosts are real?”

“Man, I don’t wanna know,” said Wonshik, shuddering. “Why?”

“A while ago Hakyeon kept saying he felt like he was being watched,” said Taekwoon. Sadness flitted across his face as he thought of Hakyeon, but it was brief and thankfully Wonshik didn’t notice.

“That is creepy,” said Wonshik, curling in on himself.

“Scaredy cat,” snorted Hongbin.

“It was really weird,” agreed Taekwoon. “I wondered at first if maybe there was a ghost following him, spying on him…”

That was a little too close to the truth. Hongbin grimaced as he noticed Wonshik had realized too.

“Well, it could be anything, it doesn’t have to be a ghost,” said Wonshik, and Hongbin cringed. Was that really what he was going with? “You don’t know it wanted to do anything bad to him, either,” continued Wonshik, like an idiot, because that’s what he was. “Maybe it, like, liked him.”

Taekwoon’s face twisted in distaste at the same time Hongbin groaned. “That’s even worse,” he said. “Some pervert ghost falling Hakyeon around…”

“I am not a pervert,” said Hongbin, affronted. “And you’re the ones that are perverts, doing all that… _stuff_ when you thought you were being watched! You should be glad I left before you got nasty and permanently scarred me.”

“I don’t know,” said Wonshik with a shrug. “A cute ghost following you around, invisible? Kind of hot.”

Hongbin choked. “You cannot be serious,” said Taekwoon, giggling.

“No, totally,” said Wonshik. “Like, if the ghost was cute or handsome, and he was just following me around to drool over me? I’d be down with it.”

“I never drooled over you,” sputtered Hongbin. “You—you bloated, decaying lump of—”

“Oh, my god, Wonshik,” said Taekwoon, laughing. “What if Hongbin heard you saying that?”

Wonshik smirked. “I don’t think he’d mind.”

Hongbin wanted to scream. “I hate you,” he gritted out at Wonshik’s big, smug face. Did he know Hongbin was there? Hongbin hadn’t been able to answer if he’d be following them, but he could guess, right?

They went back to the studio, thankfully without any more discussion of Hakyeon or Hongbin. Taekwoon recorded a few times more, the last time going through the entire song in one go, and Wonshik smiled, satisfied.

“I’ll piece together and fix the timing of the best takes later, and send you a copy then,” he said, clicking away with the computer mouse. “But this is how it sounds right now.”

He played the song. Hongbin hovered in the corner to listen. The lyrics really were beautiful, talking about confessing feelings and carefully falling deep in love. The theme seemed to be about whispers, and it fit Taekwoon’s soft, delicate voice perfectly. It really was written for him.

“It sounds amazing,” said Taekwoon, smiling, as the music faded away.

“It’s gonna sound even better when I’m done with it,” said Wonshik, grinning. “I have another version of the instrumental I might mix in a little, here—”

He clicked open another music file, and a strong, heavy beat hit the room, one that Hongbin could almost feel reverberating in his chest. Quickly, Wonshik stopped the music, just as another heavy beat fell.

“Wrong file,” he said with a quick, nervous laugh.

“Another new song?” asked Taekwoon.

“Yeah, but this one’s nowhere near finished,” said Wonshik. He was already moving the file into another folder, one with a name of random numbers and letters.

“Are you making it for someone?” asked Taekwoon.

“Just myself,” said Wonshik, with another short, strange chuckle. “Like this one. I guess that’s why it’s taking awhile. I’m always more attached when it’s a personal project. I don’t let just anyone work on them. I’m looking for the right lyrics, and the right voice. I want someone… deep.”

“You could try singing it, you’re good enough,” said Hongbin, comfortable with complimenting Wonshik knowing he couldn’t hear. Taekwoon just nodded thoughtfully.

There was a short silence as Wonshik organized the recordings in his computer, and then Taekwoon asked, out of nowhere, “When did you meet Hongbin?”

Wonshik stopped, and swiveled in his chair to face Taekwoon. “A while ago,” he said.

“A long while?” asked Taekwoon. “How?”

Hongbin felt the panic rise. Taekwoon wanted to know. It wasn’t just friendly small talk, he really wanted to know, and Hongbin didn’t know why. Alarm bells were going off in his head. Could Wonshik handle it? Could he fake a relationship history on the spot?

“Like some months, around three,” said Wonshik, without hesitation. “He needed directions to a café. I showed him the way, and we ended up eating together. It just started from there.”

That was… good. It sounded planned and practiced. Hongbin was impressed. Wonshik had thought this through, planning further ahead than Hongbin had.

“Oh,” said Taekwoon softly. He paused. “I met Hakyeon in high school.”

Hongbin felt his stomach drop. _Oh, shit._

“Cool,” said Wonshik. He looked confused. Of course, he didn’t see how it related to the conversation. Hongbin, on the other hand, was freaking out. If Wonshik found out Taekwoon and Hakyeon were dating, everything was over.

“I was dating someone then, a girl,” continued Taekwoon. “We became friends but fell out of touch after graduating. Then I bumped into him around two years ago at an event. A few of my students had entered the singing competition, Hakyeon was there to dance.”

“I didn’t know he danced,” said Wonshik, politely keeping the conversation going, and Hongbin could almost see the gears turning in his head.

“Yes, he’s phenomenal,” said Taekwoon, voice still soft but nearly bursting with pride. “The most incredible dancer I’ve ever seen.”

Wonshik hummed, but Hongbin could see it, right in front of his eyes. Wonshik wasn’t that dumb. He was figuring it out, and when he got there, when he got to the truth, the whole case would be done for. Hongbin would be done for.

He had to do something, and he had to do it fast. So he did the only thing he could think of.

Hongbin flew out of the room and into the hallway outside, which was thankfully empty. Then he went back to corporeal form, changed his hair to something normal, and banged on the door.

His heart pounded in his ribcage in the tense few seconds that followed. Then the door opened, and Wonshik was there, frowning in confusion. “Hongbin?”

“Hey,” he said, with a big bright smile on his face.

“What are you doing?” asked Wonshik, looking confused as all hell, but stepping back so Hongbin could come in.

“Just came to see how you were doing,” said Hongbin, with the smile still plastered on his face. “Hi, Taekwoon-ssi.”

“Hello,” said Taekwoon, standing up. “Wonshik and I were recording. We were just done, so I’ll leave you two.”

He looked guilty. That wasn’t good. That wasn’t good at all.

“I wanted to show you a few variations I have of the song,” said Wonshik, oblivious. “Hongbin can listen with us.”

“No, it’s fine,” said Taekwoon quickly. “I’ll go.”

“I also have to head back,” said Hongbin. He wanted to talk to Taekwoon alone, reassure him he and Wonshik were a happy couple, and he could do it in the elevator on the way down. “I just came to see how you guys were doing. I’ll get going.”

He was already stepping back to the door when Wonshik suddenly called out, “Hongbin, wait.”

Hongbin stopped and turned, and then froze as Wonshik leaned in.

“You’ve been here all this time?” asked Wonshik in a low whisper.

He was so close. Hongbin could feel Wonshik’s breath brush against his skin, and his heart thudded wildly in his chest. “I—yeah,” he managed to say.

“So you heard the song?” asked Wonshik, voice still low. “How was it? It was good, right?”

Hongbin leaned back to get a good look at Wonshik’s face, and when he saw how nervous he looked, a bit of the tightness left his chest. “Yeah, it was great,” he said, smiling. “Really cool. I loved how deep and heavy the music is during the chorus. I actually thought it sounded better without the singing.”

Wonshik let out a laugh in an exhale. “Thanks,” he said with a smile.

Hongbin said nothing, only nodded. He turned to Taekwoon and said, “It was nice seeing you again, Taekwoon-ssi.” Then he turned back to Wonshik and, smiling, said, “See you.”

Wonshik leaned forward and kissed him.

Hongbin froze. His brain short-circuited as his mind went blank. All he was aware of was Wonshik’s lips on his, his breath against his face, the warmth from the contact. And then Wonshik was moving back, and it was over.

He stared at him. Wonshik didn’t break eye-contact, but his expression was unreadable. There was a mix of emotions there, some nervousness, some surprise, maybe even a bit of defiance. It was a look Hongbin couldn’t decipher, and it was pulling at him, twisting him up inside.

The reality of the situation came back to Hongbin with a jolt. He whipped his head around to see Taekwoon looking at them, brow furrowed.

Of course. Hongbin and Wonshik were supposed to be dating, so why was Hongbin staring like a deer in headlights after a damn peck on the lips? Panicked, Hongbin did the only thing that made sense in his jumbled brain.

He grabbed Wonshik by the back of his neck, and jerked him forward for another kiss.

Their teeth knocked together clumsily, but Hongbin held him fast, undeterred. This time it was Wonshik frozen in shock, but then it must have hit him, because he gasped, lips parting. Instinctively, stupidly, Hongbin slid his tongue in his mouth.

The effect was instantaneous. Wonshik reacted at once, holding Hongbin around his waist, pulling him closer. Hongbin’s hand slid from Wonshik’s neck to his hair and he gripped tightly, trying desperately to ground himself. Wonshik tasted _good_. And he was a good kisser, and so eager, so eagerly kissing _Hongbin_ —

Hongbin pulled away, gasping for breath. Wonshik blinked at him, breathing heavily, looking dazed. Jerkily, his hand reached for Hongbin.

“I should go,” said Hongbin, voice high and reedy, but he didn’t care. He caught a glimpse of Taekwoon pointedly looking away before he burst out of the studio, slamming the door behind him.

“What the _fuck_?” Hongbin hissed to himself, pulling at his hair with both hands. “What the fuck, Hongbin, what did you fucking _do_ —”

A noise behind him jerked him out of his spinning thoughts. There was no one there, but he remembered Taekwoon would be leaving the studio soon. Taekwoon, who was supposed to be with Wonshik. Hongbin’s case. Hongbin’s case who he’d just _kissed_.

Hongbin didn’t know what to do, but he couldn’t face Wonshik. Not now. Not _ever_. He teleported out of the hallway, desperate to be anywhere but there.

 

☆

 

The night air was cool and crisp, fresh in Sanghyuk’s lungs. He only had on a light jacket, but he didn’t mind. He liked the cold against his skin.

Beside him, Hakyeon walked, a smile on his face. They’d just left the dance show, and it was obvious Hakyeon had enjoyed it a lot. He discussed it eagerly with Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk tried his best to keep up with the barrage of technical dancing terms. It had been a great show, and the performers had been incredible, but Sanghyuk couldn’t let himself get too distracted. He was still on the job.

And now the show was over, and they were walking towards the bus stop. Hakyeon insisted on getting on the bus with Sanghyuk and seeing him off, which was bothersome but touching. As they reached the stop, Hakyeon surreptitiously took out his phone and checked it. He’d done that in every interval and break during the show too, probably checking for any calls or texts from Taekwoon. It was pointless. All his calls and texts rerouted through Sanghyuk’s control device to his comm, and he’d blocked them all.

Taekwoon had texted three times. The first was to ask when he’d be back, and if he should make dinner. The second was a repeat of the first but reworded, and the third was to tell Hakyeon he was staying at his own apartment that night.

Sanghyuk felt super guilty. Texting twice more after the first one went unanswered? Taekwoon really didn’t give a damn about pride or ego or whatever.

His comm device vibrated in his pocket, and Sanghyuk pulled it out, expecting maybe a call from Hongbin asking about the case. It wasn’t Hongbin.

“Sorry, hyung, I have to take this,” said Sanghyuk, and Hakyeon nodded and smiled. Sanghyuk stepped away and picked up, saying, “Hello?”

“Sanghyuk,” said Wonshik. “Sanghyuk, I fucked up. I fucked up so bad.”

“What happened?” asked Sanghyuk, concerned. He’d given Wonshik his contact details in case of an emergency, and this sounded like an emergency.

“I’m such a dumbass, I don’t know what to do,” said Wonshik desperately. “Why did I think that was a good idea? Why?”

“Okay, calm down,” said Sanghyuk firmly. “What happened? What can I do?”

“You can’t do anything, it’s already too late,” said Wonshik with a groan. “I just… I had to tell someone.”

“You haven’t told me anything,” said Sanghyuk calmly.

There was a pause on the line, and then Wonshik asked, “Did Hongbin say anything to you?”

“Hongbin? No,” said Sanghyuk. “Wait, is this about…” He glanced at Hakyeon, and dropped his voice, even though he was too far to be overheard. “Is this about Taekwoon?”

“No, it’s not about Taekwoon,” said Wonshik. “It… no, never mind.”

“Never mind?” Sanghyuk repeated in disbelief. Wonshik had called him, freaking out, just to say never mind?

“Yeah, Hongbin will tell you,” said Wonshik. A pause. “If he—if he thinks it’s not nothing.”

“What?” Sanghyuk was confused. “Wonshik—”

“It’s okay, thanks for listening, bye,” said Wonshik, LTE fast, and then he cut the line.

Sanghyuk stared at his screen in disbelief, and then pocketed it, shaking his head. Hakyeon smiled as he came closer, asking, “Who was that?”

“A friend,” said Sanghyuk, and that was kind of true.

The smile on Hakyeon’s face widened. “A friend?” he asked mischievously. “ _The_ friend?”

“No,” said Sanghyuk, trying to ignore the rush of blood in his face. Damn it, why did he have to go and associate Jaehwan with his character’s crush? Now whenever it came up he couldn’t stop thinking about him.

“How’s it going with him, by the way?” asked Hakyeon, still smiling that damn smile.

“Not great,” said Sanghyuk honestly.

The smile dropped. “Why?” asked Hakyeon, genuinely concerned.

“I’m kinda avoiding him,” said Sanghyuk, poking the pavement with the toe of his sneaker. “It’s just kind of awkward and whenever I see him I think about…”

“About confessing?” prompted Hakyeon.

 _Confessing how horrible I am, yeah._ “So I’m just avoiding him for now,” said Sanghyuk. “It’s—he doesn’t talk to me anymore. He pretends like I’m not in the room. He won’t look at me, and he leaves whenever he finds me alone.”

“Sounds like he’s upset,” said Hakyeon. “It’s probably obvious that you’re avoiding him. You should talk to him, Hyuk.”

“And say what?” asked Sanghyuk. “The truth? I can’t do that.”

“You could try,” said Hakyeon. “Come on, you can’t know until you try. Take it from me, it’s better to go for it than wait for things to solve themselves.”

“Go for it?” repeated Sanghyuk. “And get rejected? What’s the point?”

“Well, is it any better now, with you avoiding him and him being sulky?” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. “At least if you talked to him, he’d know why you were being like this. I’d think he deserves to know that much.”

Sanghyuk opened his mouth, and then closed it wordlessly. He didn’t know how to argue against that.

The buzz of vibration cut through the silence. Sanghyuk took out his comm device, wondering if Wonshik was calling again to actually tell him what had happened this time, but it wasn’t him. The call wasn’t for Sanghyuk.

It was a call rerouted from Hakyeon’s phone. It was Taekwoon.

“Sorry, gotta take this,” said Sanghyuk, trying to hide the glee building inside. This was it. This was _it_.

“Of course,” said Hakyeon. “But we’ll talk about this later.”

Sanghyuk nodded. This time he moved even further away from Hakyeon, as far as he could without looking suspicious, before answering the call with an innocent, “Hello?”

Silence on the other end. And then, finally, Taekwoon said, “Hakyeon?”

“No, it’s Hyuk,” said Sanghyuk. “I can take a message.”

Another silence, this one heavier. “Where’s Hakyeon?” asked Taekwoon, and his voice was tight.

“Hyung can’t come to the phone,” said Sanghyuk, keeping his tone light and easy. “He’s a little busy right now. But I can give him a message, if you want. Should I tell him—one sec, sorry—ah, should I tell him Taekwoon called?”

He could almost hear Taekwoon turning the words over in his mind. _Can't come to the phone_. _A little busy right now_. “No,” said Taekwoon finally, gritting it out. “No, you don’t have to tell—tell your _hyung_ anything. Thank you.”

“Are you sure?” asked Sanghyuk. He spotted a bus coming down the road, and said, “If you change your mind, hurry, because I have to go.”

“Of course,” said Taekwoon coldly. “I’m sure you must be very busy.”

“Okay,” said Sanghyuk brightly. “Sorry you wasted your time, Taekwoon-nim.”

“It’s nothing,” said Taekwoon, voice stiff and hard. “Goodbye, Hyuk.”

“Bye,” said Sanghyuk sweetly. He laughed lightly as he pulled the phone away, just loud enough for Taekwoon to hear, and then he ended the call.

Hakyeon was smiling as Sanghyuk returned. “You look happy,” he said. “Anything happen?”

“Just plans coming together,” said Sanghyuk, beaming. “Come on, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favourite line of the chapter: “I don’t know,” said Wonshik with a shrug. “A cute ghost following you around, invisible? Kind of hot.”
> 
> In case it's not apparent, the song is [Whisper by VIXX LR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOnHdPZqSuI). This incredible song was indeed written and composed by Ravi, and the chapter name is from the lyrics ^^
> 
> Anyway in case you don't know, Hyuk, everyone's favourite oversized junior, is releasing his first solo song! It's called _Boy With A Star_ , and it'll be released January 12th! You can [listen to a preview here](https://twitter.com/RealVIXX/status/1083015751668195330). Please look forward to it and give lots of love to our lovely Hyukkie ♡


	13. Break down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin finds the earth snatched out from under his feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) birthday to our rapping larva ♥

What exactly did a mental breakdown feel like? Because Hongbin was pretty sure he was getting there.

He holed up in his apartment, playing video games and eating whatever he had left in his fridge. He didn’t go out to the office, and he sure as hell didn’t go see Wonshik.

Even the thought of it made Hongbin groan aloud. Why did he do that? _Why_? Making out with his case? Making out with him in front of the guy he was supposed to be arranging his happy ending with?

He wanted to put all the blame on Wonshik, since that dolt did kiss him first, but Hongbin knew that was the coward’s way out. Wonshik had only pecked Hongbin’s lips, a small thing most couples did, and he’d been normal about it. It was Hongbin who’d grabbed him and tried to eat his face.

Hongbin groaned again. Every time he thought about it he wanted to stop existing, partly out of shame and partly because his stomach did a little twisty thing he really wished it wouldn’t do.

Damn it, what if Wonshik thought Hongbin _liked_ him? What if he thought Hongbin wanted to date him? What if he thought Hongbin wanted to do all that couple shit, walk with him in the park, eat dinner at home together, cuddle next to him as they watched dumb movies and laughed—

Another groan. What the hell was wrong with Hongbin?

He should talk to Wonshik, he knew that. Just clear the air. Tell him he only did it because Taekwoon was watching, that was it, it was nothing, so what if Hongbin _stuck his tongue in Wonshik’s mouth_ —

Hongbin was so fucked.

A beep jerked him back to reality. Hongbin had a text.

From Wonshik.

“Why,” whispered Hongbin, but it wasn’t a question. It was just dread.

He considered just tossing his phone aside, pretending he never saw it. He could do that, right? He was a karmic officer. He was busy. It was totally believable.

But Hongbin knew he wouldn’t. So he took a deep breath to calm himself, and then opened the text.

> **From:** Wonshik
> 
> Taekwoon texted me. he doesnt wanna meet for breakfast anymore

“Why?” Hongbin said aloud. This one was a question. He texted it to Wonshik, and a minute later, he got a reply.

> **From:** Wonshik
> 
> Idk. he just said he hopes i understand

Hongbin frowned, trying to figure out what caused the sudden decision, when another text popped up on his screen.

> He mentioned you

“Oh, shitsticks,” Hongbin said aloud.

He remembered Taekwoon in the recording studio. He’d brought up Hongbin, and then started talking about Hakyeon. And he’d looked guilty when Hongbin had walked in. Guilty. That wasn’t good.

Taekwoon had probably figured out Wonshik liked him, and now he was trying to put some distance between them. Hongbin wondered what gave it away. Wonshik had been a blushing, blubbering mess all this time, and now when he was finally acting normal around Taekwoon, Taekwoon realized? How?

It was probably their in-depth discussions on music. Wonshik must’ve given it away. Hongbin tried to remember what Wonshik and Taekwoon had been talking about before the topic of Hongbin and Hakyeon was brought up, but his mind just went back to the… _incident_ and refused to move past that.

Hongbin tried to focus. The case. That was what was most important. He had to focus on the case.

What should he do? Get Wonshik to tell Taekwoon he wasn’t interested in him? Apart from that being a total lie, how would he bring it up? Was there any casual way of bringing it up? Hey, do you think I like you? I totally don’t, I have a boyfriend! Even though you sing like an angel and actually like the things I like while that loser can’t hold half a conversation without being awkward as fuck and knows literally nothing about music—

A ding cut off Hongbin’s train of thoughts. It was another text.

> **From:** Wonshik
> 
> Im at home. can u come?

Hongbin screeched. _Why?_

Of course, he knew why. Wonshik wanted to talk to him about Taekwoon, why he’d suddenly decided to stop meeting him. It was the whole case, after all. The reason Wonshik even knew Hongbin, the reason they talked. It made perfect sense.

It was just Hongbin really, really didn’t want to see Wonshik’s face. His big, dumb, gorgeous face. That face had ruined Hongbin’s life. It was the reason he was sitting in his apartment with windows closed and curtains drawn, eating the last thing of strawberry pudding he had.

But Wonshik needed him. And Hongbin had a job to do.

So he tossed the empty container in the trash and climbed out of bed. He fixed his hair, slapped his cheeks to get a little color in them. He still looked kind of like a gremlin, but there was no fixing that, so he just had to live with it. Then Hongbin took a long breath to steady himself, and teleported.

Wonshik was sitting on the couch in the living room, Butt splayed out beside, so Hongbin went to the kitchen before returning to corporeal form. He cleared his throat to announce his presence, and then walked into the living room.

Wonshik jumped up as soon as he saw him. Then he froze and just stood there.

Hongbin just stood there too. What should he do? It was the most awkward he’d ever been in his life, and considering he was Hongbin, that was a huge accomplishment.

“Hey,” said Wonshik. He sounded so dumb. He looked so dumb.

Hongbin wanted to kiss him again.

He tried to smack that thought out of his brain. _No. Bad Hongbin._ He _didn't_ want to kiss Wonshik again, because that had been a bad idea and a total mistake and he would _not_ be repeating it again, never.

The case. Hongbin had to focus on the case.

So that's what he did. He nodded once in response to Wonshik’s greeting (probably way too late) and asked, “So what did Taekwoon say?”

Wonshik looked thrown offtrack, and fumbled for his phone. “He sent me this text,” he said, finally finding his phone and holding it out.

Which meant Hongbin had to get closer and take it. Great. He walked forward until he was just near enough, and then snatched the phone from Wonshik, careful that their fingers didn't touch. He read through the texts quickly.

> **From:** Taekwoon
> 
> Wonshik,
> 
> Youre a great friend and its been fun eating with you but i cant meet you for breakfast anymore. i hope you understand. hongbin seems like a great person and i wish you two the best.
> 
> Jung Taekwoon

“That's not good, is it?” asked Wonshik, taking the phone back.

Hongbin wanted to scream. Instead he settled for saying, “No, that's not good.”

“Why doesn't he want to meet me anymore?” asked Wonshik. He sounded so disappointed, and it both saddened Hongbin and pissed him the hell off. “Was it something I said while we were recording? But he seemed okay. Or does he feel weird because… we… uh… in front of him…” He trailed off, ears red.

Hongbin stared at the wall beyond Wonshik’s head. “No,” he said, trying to sound normal and failing miserably. “No, it's not because we… in front of him.”

“Okay,” said Wonshik, still resolutely looking not at Hongbin. “Then?”

“I think he knows,” said Hongbin. “That you—you like him. He feels bad.”

That got Wonshik to look at him. “Why?”

Hongbin looked at him flatly. “What do you mean, why? He thinks I'm your boyfriend.”

“I—I didn't mean that,” said Wonshik. “I mean, like, why? What did I do that made him realize?”

“Did you say anything to him?” asked Hongbin. “Anything suspicious?”

“I don't think so,” said Wonshik. “We were just talking about the song. I didn't say it was for him or anything.”

“He must've figured it out,” said Hongbin. He ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. He had to fix this. He and Wonshik didn't go through all this just for Taekwoon to cut off contact. “Hand me your phone,” he said.

Wonshik held the phone even tighter. “Why?” he asked.

“I'm gonna text Taekwoon,” said Hongbin with a frustrated sigh. “So can you just hand it over?”

“Tell me what to write,” said Wonshik stubbornly.

“Fine, whatever,” said Hongbin, giving up. He walked over to the couch and sat down, and Wonshik immediately followed, sitting beside him. _Close_ beside him. Hongbin tried to pretend like he didn't notice, and cleared his throat and said, “Tell him you don't understand. You like meeting him for breakfast and… uh… having someone to talk to music about.”

“I don't understand,” said Wonshik, reading aloud as he texted. “I like meeting you for breakfast and talking about music. Then?”

Hongbin paused as he thought it over. Wonshik playing dumb was the right idea. Now they had to convince Taekwoon he'd understood wrong. “Ask him if we made him uncomfortable,” he said finally. He glanced at Wonshik and added, “We as in you and me. Did me and Hongbin make you uncomfortable?”

Wonshik nodded and started typing again. “Did me and Bean—?”

Hongbin choked on air. “What?”

“I thought we should have cute nicknames or something,” said Wonshik, ears bright red. “Since, y'know, we're supposed to be dating…”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” said Hongbin quickly, feeling heat rush to his face. “Bean. Fine. Sure.”

“Okay,” mumbled Wonshik. He turned back to his phone, ears still red like a beacon. “Did we make you uncomfortable? That's it?”

“No,” said Hongbin. His face was ready to explode from what he was going to say, but he forged on, staring resolutely at the blank wall opposite. “I—we—it's just we're so in love sometimes we forget there are other people around.”

No response. When the silence stretched on too long, Hongbin dared a glance.

Wonshik was staring at him. When he made eye-contact with Hongbin he started, and quickly looked away. “Yeah, uh, no people around,” he mumbled, typing away.

“Right,” said Hongbin, trying to ignore the heat in his face all the way down to his chest. “Okay. Send that.”

“Sent,” said Wonshik, with a tap. “What now?” He glanced at Hongbin, just a moment.

“Now we wait,” said Hongbin. He shifted, and started, “You can text me when he replies—”

“Wait,” Wonshik burst out. He hesitated, looking down at the phone in his hands, and then said, slowly, “We… uh… is there anything you wanna say?”

“Like what?” asked Hongbin. He was trying to sound casual. He was trying so fucking hard to sound casual.

There was a heavy, agonizingly awkward silence. And then Wonshik said, “Nothing.”

Right. Nothing. It was nothing. They only did it to show Taekwoon after all. But then why did Hongbin feel so hollow inside?

There was a sudden ding, cutting off the pervasive silence that had fallen. Wonshik had a message.

He unlocked the phone and opened it. Hongbin wanted to read the text, but he didn't dare lean into Wonshik like that. So he just fixed his hands onto his knees and waited.

“He said he misunderstood,” said Wonshik finally. “He hopes I won't mind meeting him again. Should I ask him what he misunderstood?”

“No, no need,” said Hongbin, with a silent sigh of relief. “It'll just make him uncomfortable and bring up the topic of you liking him again. Just thank him, that's enough.”

“Thanking him,” said Wonshik, typing away.

And then Wonshik was done and putting the phone aside, and there was nothing to distract Hongbin from him anymore.

“So,” said Wonshik.

“Yeah,” said Hongbin.

And that was it. Awkward silence fell again.

Hongbin wondered if he should apologize. He probably should. He was the one who'd grabbed Wonshik and shoved his tongue in his mouth, after all. Wonshik didn't like him like that at all and Hongbin had forced a kiss on him.

 _He did kiss you back,_ a little voice reminded Hongbin. _That was a spur of the moment thing,_ Hongbin told the voice. _He was just caught up in the moment._

The moment. The moment Hongbin had made out with Wonshik.

Hongbin wanted to groan aloud again.

“Do you want some coffee?” Wonshik asked all of a sudden.

“Please,” said Hongbin immediately.

Wonshik jumped up and walked into the kitchen. Hongbin sank back into the couch with a silent groan. He couldn't take it anymore. The awkwardness was too much to bear. He didn't think it would help if he apologized, either. All they could do was forget it happened and move forward.

Next to him on the couch, Butt stared up at Hongbin with big black eyes. There was a distinctly judgmental look in the bulldog's gaze.

“Yeah, I know I fucked up,” said Hongbin. He reached out to pet the dog, and, surprisingly, Butt didn't move away.

A few minutes later Wonshik came back with the coffee. Hongbin took his with a thanks, and then held it tight in both hands, like it was a shield that could protect him from the consequences of his own actions.

“You owe me a mug,” said Wonshik.

The sudden line surprised Hongbin. “Of coffee?” he asked. He cracked a smile. “I'm pretty sure you've made me more than one cup.”

“No, not of coffee,” said Wonshik, smiling back, and fuck he looked gorgeous. “An actual mug. You took one with you the first time we had breakfast and you never gave it back.”

“Oh, right, that mug,” said Hongbin, remembering. It was still sitting in his cubicle. “Should I get it for you?”

“Hell no,” said Wonshik, grinning. “I'm claiming interest. I want a better, fancier mug.”

Hongbin snorted. “You? Fancy?”

“I can be fancy when I wanna be,” said Wonshik indignantly, and Hongbin burst out laughing.

He was still smiling even after the laughter had died down. Wonshik was grinning too, face glowing, lit up from the inside. This was what Hongbin needed. The easy, comfortable way he and Wonshik had around each other. The way Wonshik made him laugh. The way Wonshik looked when he laughed.

That was it.

A buzz brought Hongbin back to reality. For a moment he thought Taekwoon had texted again, but then he realized it wasn't Wonshik’s phone. It was Hongbin’s comm device.

It was Sanghyuk. Wonshik motioned he didn't mind if he answered, so Hongbin did, with a “What's up?”

“Can you swing by the office?” asked Sanghyuk. “Before you ask, yes, I need you. It's case business.”

The case. Wonshik. That's who he was, Hongbin’s case. “Okay, I'll be there,” he said, and hung up. He turned to Wonshik with an apologetic frown.

“It's cool, I get it,” said Wonshik, waving a hand. “Go and do your office stuff.”

“Thanks,” said Hongbin. “Call if you need me, okay?”

Wonshik nodded, and Hongbin teleported away. He was halfway to his cubicle when he realized he was still carrying Wonshik’s mug. Grinning, Hongbin took a sip as he walked.

Sanghyuk was waiting for him in the cubicle, and Hongbin set the mug down, asking, “What did you need me for?”

“First,” said Sanghyuk. “What are you gonna give Hakyeon hyung?”

He looked grim, face straight, eyebrows set. “You mean after the case?” asked Hongbin, taken aback by the sudden question. “I don't know. Why?”

“You said you'd make sure Hakyeon hyung was happy too,” said Sanghyuk, more serious than Hongbin had ever seen him. “So what is he going to get? How are you going to make him happy?”

The intensity in Sanghyuk’s eyes was starting to rattle Hongbin, but he forced it down and tried to remain calm. “I'm gonna make his studio successful,” he said. “I'll get new students for him, good students. I'll get him good roles in big productions, make sure he does well. Hakyeon’s gonna be a famous dancer, I promise.”

He didn't know if Sanghyuk believed him. The look in the kid's eyes didn't change. But then, finally, he stepped to one side, and pressed a key on Hongbin’s computer.

A video started playing. It was an apartment living room, one Hongbin knew.

Taekwoon sat in one corner, scrolling through his phone. And then, a clear voice called out good morning, and Hakyeon entered.

“When's this from?” asked Hongbin, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“This morning,” said Sanghyuk, voice tight.

“Morning, kitten,” said Hakyeon, as Taekwoon sat where he was, silent. “How are you? Did you miss me?” There was mischievous lilt to his voice, and he was smiling.

Taekwoon was not. He looked up at Hakyeon and asked coldly, “Where were you last night?”

“I was at the dance performance with Jinhyuk,” said Hakyeon, mischief gone. He sounded weary. “I told you, remember?”

“No,” said Taekwoon, voice like stone. He stood up. “Where were you when I called?”

Hakyeon frowned, confused. “You didn't call.”

A terrible smile spread on Taekwoon’s face. Venomous, but thin. “Your little boyfriend didn't tell you?” he asked, and Hongbin felt the atmosphere shift even from behind the screen.

“My boyfriend is you, Taek,” said Hakyeon, but his voice was stiff now, rigid.

“Am I?” said Taekwoon, and his voice cracked, just a little. “Then what were you doing with him last night?”

“We were just watching a dance performance, kitten, I promise,” said Hakyeon, drawing closer.

“Why didn't you answer my texts?” demanded Taekwoon. “Why didn't you pick up my call? _What were you doing_?”

“Kitten, I didn't get any texts,” said Hakyeon. He looked confused, reaching out to Taekwoon. “I never received any calls. My phone was with me the entire time—”

He put a hand on Taekwoon’s arm, but Taekwoon savagely pulled away. “No, I called you,” he said, voice wet and shaking. “I called you and—and _he_ picked up. Why? Why couldn't you pick up, Hakyeon, what were you doing that you couldn't pick up—that—that _he_ picked up—”

“I wasn't doing anything,” said Hakyeon. He looked bewildered, and frustrated, trying to make sense of what was going on. “My phone was with me and I didn't get any calls, kitten, I promise—”

“How can you say that?” said Taekwoon, voice thick with tears. He sounded broken, defeated. “How can you just lie to my face like that?”

“I'm not lying,” insisted Hakyeon, but there was no point. Taekwoon had lowered his head, hand covering his eyes.

Realization came to Hongbin with a swoop of his gut. Taekwoon was crying.

“Taekwoon, please,” said Hakyeon, softly, pleading.

“No,” said Taekwoon. He turned his back on Hakyeon, head still down, face covered. “Get out.”

Hakyeon’s face twisted in pain. “Taekwoon, please, I swear—”

“Get out!” cried Taekwoon. He was shaking, soft voice cracked with tears.

Hakyeon stood, unmoving, a statue. And then, slowly, he backed away.

“You did this?” asked Hongbin, voice strangely tight as he watched Hakyeon step back into his shoes.

No answer. Hongbin reached out and found Sanghyuk’s back, rubbing encouraging circles into it.

The video faded to black, and Hongbin straightened. He didn't know what to say. He knew he should congratulate Sanghyuk on a job well done, but he didn't think the kid wanted to hear it.

“I have to go,” said Sanghyuk. Hongbin glanced at him, and found him grim-faced, but otherwise normal. “You should probably work on progress reports.”

“Where you going?” asked Hongbin, but he had a feeling he already knew.

“Studio,” said Sanghyuk, proving Hongbin’s guess correct.

“Okay,” said Hongbin. He hesitated, and then went for it. “Good job.”

“Thanks,” said Sanghyuk, tone flat. And then he walked out of the cubicle and left.

Hongbin sat down in his rolling office chair. He felt horrible. He knew it was temporary, that Taekwoon would eventually be happy with Wonshik and Hakyeon with his career, but he still felt like shit. Sanghyuk obviously must've felt worse. Hongbin was just overseeing, Sanghyuk was the one who had made and executed the plan.

What exactly _was_ the plan? Taekwoon was obviously jealous of Sanghyuk, but how did Sanghyuk get him to be? How did Hakyeon not put distance between them before it got this bad? Now Taekwoon didn't trust him, and that was pretty much the death of any relationship.

Sanghyuk was a genius. Like Jaehwan, but the opposite.

That reminded Hongbin, where was Jaehwan? The office was way too quiet for him to be in. He got up and walked over to the cubicle next door, and found it empty. Jaehwan wasn't in.

“Probably working,” murmured Hongbin to himself. He put it out of his mind and went to work on his reports.

He hadn't stayed on top of them, and they'd built up. Hongbin was at work for hours, writing reports, sending them to other departments. He sent a stack of progress notes to Himchan in one go, hoping it would keep him off his ass for awhile. When he was finally, finally done, Hongbin got up and stretched with a groan. He really hated his job sometimes. They could run things on literally magic, why did there have to be so many damn reports?

He decided to get himself another cup of coffee, something fancy as a reward. He'd forgotten all about the coffee left in Wonshik’s mug, and it was room temperature now. Yuck. As Hongbin passed by Jaehwan’s cubicle, he stopped. It wasn't empty anymore.

He shot off a quick text to Sanghyuk asking where he was. Only after the kid sent one back confirming he was still at the studio did Hongbin enter.

“Hey, Jae,” he said. “What's up?”

Jaehwan raised his head, caught sight of Hongbin, and a sudden fire entered his eyes. “You!” he cried. “Are you alone? Where is he?”

Hongbin didn't even need to ask who. There was only one person Jaehwan called _he_ like that. “Out working,” said Hongbin. “Case stuff.”

The fire died down a bit. “Okay,” said Jaehwan, but he still looked sulky.

It was dangerous, but Hongbin decided to poke. “Do you need him for something?” he asked.

“No!” said Jaehwan shrilly, without hesitation. “I don't need him for anything! I don't need him ever! Since he obviously doesn't need me—” He stopped, realizing what he'd just said, and clamped his mouth shut, seething in silence.

Hongbin stood there. What the hell? Since when was Jaehwan so attached to Sanghyuk? He knew the kid was desperately, disgustingly in love with Jaehwan, but Jaehwan really felt the same? Or was he just bitter about the lack of attention?

It suddenly struck Hongbin he didn't really know how much time Jaehwan and Sanghyuk spent together. Jaehwan did share prime gossip with Sanghyuk, stuff he never shared with Hongbin, so they had to go out alone sometimes…

“Bean,” said Jaehwan all of a sudden. Of course, the silent seething couldn't last. It was Jaehwan. “Do you know if…?” He trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

Hongbin was lost. “Know what?”

“Does…” Jaehwan glanced around, like Sanghyuk was going burst into the cubicle any second, and then said in a loud whisper, “Does… _he_ … like someone?”

It took everything Hongbin had to keep his face straight. “Like who?” he asked innocently.

“ _Someone_ ,” hissed Jaehwan. “I heard _him_ talking on the phone a few days ago. It was gross! He was calling someone hyung and being cute and sweet and lovely, his voice was so gentle…”

Hongbin zoned out for the long description of Sanghyuk apparently being gross. Apparently. “Okay,” he said, when it had gone on long enough. “And?”

“So is he dating someone?” demanded Jaehwan. “Is he—going on dates? Being all lovey-dovey with them? Is that why he won't talk to me anymore? Is this guy cuter than me? Is he more handsome? Why does Hyuk like _him_ , why doesn't he—doesn't he like…?” He trailed off, red-faced.

“I think you need to ask Hyuk,” said Hongbin.

For a moment it seemed like Jaehwan actually might explode. Then he spun around in his chair and glared at nothing.

Hongbin decided to change topic, for the sake of Jaehwan’s cherry red ears. “What are you working on?” he asked, coming round to sit on the flimsy desk next to Jaehwan’s chair. He spotted the manila folder in his hands and asked, “New case?”

“Old one,” said Jaehwan, sulky, but normal sulky. “My long-term good karma case needs work.”

“What? Your perfect case?” Hongbin was surprised. People still gushed about how well Jaehwan closed it.

“Yeah,” said Jaehwan, sticking his lips out in a pout. “Something must've messed it up.”

Hongbin couldn't believe his luck. This was just what he needed to get his mood up. Wonshik’s case was wrapping up just as Jaehwan’s fell apart. Delicious.

“You should probably get started on that,” said Hongbin, trying to hide his glee. He could be a real bastard sometimes, and he knew it.

“I guess,” said Jaehwan with a sigh. He flipped the folder face-up, and Hongbin saw the name on top and felt his world screech to a painful, shuddering halt.

_Cha Hakyeon._

“Fuck,” said Hongbin.

Jaehwan stopped flipping pages to look at him. “Did you say something?”

“Yeah, I just remembered there's something I have to do,” said Hongbin. Cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck. He had to leave. Now. “See you around, Jae.”

“Okay,” said Jaehwan with a shrug. “Later, Bean.” He went back to the folder.

Hongbin slipped off the desk and walked out of the cubicle. His legs were stiff as he made his way across the room. He just had to make it to the teleportation zone, then he could leave without looking suspicious, he could make it—

A high-pitched shriek of rage erupted in the office.

Hongbin teleported.

He found himself back in his tiny apartment. He sunk into a nearby chair, mind racing. Hakyeon was Jaehwan’s case. Hakyeon. Which meant Jaehwan’s perfect case, his perfect happy ending, was…

_Was Hakyeon and Taekwoon._

Hongbin wasn't stupid. Jaehwan’s case needed work just as Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s relationship crumbled? It was too much of a coincidence. Their relationship was Jaehwan’s work.

So what did Hongbin do now? Jaehwan obviously knew about his meddling, if that scream meant anything. Should Hongbin warn Wonshik? Tell him another karmic officer was working against him?

 _No. Then I'll have to tell him Taekwoon and Hakyeon are dating._ That ruled that out. Maybe something less specific, a heads up—

With a start, Hongbin realized there was someone else who needed the warning more.

Sanghyuk picked up on the second ring. “Hey,” he said. “What's up?”

“Where are you?” demanded Hongbin. “Are you still at the studio?”

“No, I'm at the office,” said Sanghyuk. “I needed to pick some stuff up. Do you need anything?”

 _Fuck._ “Get out of there,” said Hongbin. “Now.”

“Why?” Sanghyuk sounded confused. “Did something happen?”

“Yeah, come to my apartment and I'll tell you,” said Hongbin.

“Okay, let me just stop by the equipment department first,” said Sanghyuk.

“No it's urgent, you can't be there,” said Hongbin desperately.

“Yeah, I heard you,” said Sanghyuk, calm as ever. “I'll be there in a minute. See you.”

“Sanghyuk you fermented bean sprout—” Hongbin started, but it was too late. Sanghyuk had already ended the call.

What _now_? Jaehwan was angry, and Hongbin didn't want to face Angry Jaehwan. But he knew that as bad as he'd get it, Sanghyuk would get it a million, million times worse.

The risk was worth it. Hongbin teleported back to the office.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Hongbin needed to cross the maze of cubicles to reach the equipment desk, and he tried to tiptoe through as quickly as possible. Where the fuck was that huge idiot? They had to leave before—

A scream cut through the air, and something barreled into Hongbin from behind, knocking him to the floor.

He rolled onto his back to find Jaehwan on top of him, pinning him down. “You devil!” he shrieked, hands closing around Hongbin’s throat, and for a second Hongbin was actually afraid he was going to choke the life out of him. “You hell beast!” screamed Jaehwan, hands firmly holding but not squeezing. “Why did you do it? Why? I'm going to kill you! You deserve it! Die! Die, you demonic piece of shit—”

Without warning Jaehwan was suddenly moving up and away from Hongbin, still screaming in rage. Hongbin, blessedly free, scrambled backwards and up to his feet, gulping down big breaths.

Sanghyuk was behind Jaehwan, arms locked around his waist, holding him back. Jaehwan was shouting, flailing in Sanghyuk’s arms, but the kid didn't budge, holding tight and staring at Hongbin with big, bewildered eyes.

“Jaehwan, I can explain—” Hongbin started.

“They were so happy together!” yelled Jaehwan. “They were perfect! They were made for each other! You ruined everything!”

“My case,” mumbled Hongbin, but it didn't seem to matter in the face of Jaehwan’s fury.

“You're the devil!” screamed Jaehwan. “It was Hakyeon’s happy ending! _Hakyeon's_! He's been through so much and he _deserved_ Taekwoon! You _ruined his life_!”

Hongbin looked at Sanghyuk without thinking. The kid was stunned, eyes wide in shock, in pleading. “I didn't know,” said Hongbin, more to Sanghyuk than Jaehwan. “I didn't know, I promise.”

“Die,” said Jaehwan savagely, struggling in Sanghyuk’s grip. “Go fall in a hole. Go—”

“Jaehwan,” murmured Sanghyuk, so low Hongbin almost didn't hear.

“Let go of me!” shrieked Jaehwan, and to Hongbin’s surprise, Sanghyuk did. He almost expected Jaehwan to tackle him again, but instead he whirled around to face Sanghyuk. “I thought you were better than that,” he said. “You’re a monster.”

Sanghyuk looked like he'd been slapped. Jaehwan stalked past him, but stopped after a few paces to look back at Hongbin. “This is war,” he spat, and then stormed away.

Hongbin stood where he was, unmoving. He looked around and found the entire office staring at them, eyes peeking over cubicle walls, around doorways. His glance snapped everyone out of it, people shuffling back to their desks, heads retreating behind walls. Everyone was going back to work.

Only Sanghyuk didn't move. Hongbin approached him, careful, but he didn't know what to say. “Hyuk,” he tried.

Sanghyuk started, and looked at Hongbin like he hadn't noticed him all this time. “I have to go,” he said, voice flat. He turned and walked away, back straight, pace measured.

Hongbin stood where he was, watching him go. Standing in the middle of a busy office floor, he never felt more alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favourite line of the chapter:  
> It was the most awkward he’d ever been in his life, and considering he was Hongbin, that was a huge accomplishment.
> 
> Thank you for your patience! This chapter needed more time than i thought it would ^^;;


	14. Cases and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin runs into someone on an errand, and Sanghyuk runs into someone else

It was funny how things turned out. And by funny, Hongbin meant absolutely horrible and fucked up.

In the few days since the big reveal and Jaehwan’s (maybe deserved) attack, Hongbin had felt like shit. He’d tried to contact Sanghyuk, but the kid ignored his calls, and responded to his texts with one-word replies. Sanghyuk said he was fine. He was definitely not fine, if Hongbin knew him at all.

Hongbin hadn’t gone to the office either. There wasn’t anything urgent he had to do there, and nobody he wanted to see. Sanghyuk was obviously avoiding him, and Hongbin was avoiding Jaehwan, in case he got tackled and choked again.

He just couldn’t believe his luck. Of all people, Jaehwan’s case had to be Hakyeon. Of course. The universe could not give Hongbin a break.

With both Sanghyuk and Jaehwan distant, the only person keeping Hongbin afloat was Wonshik.

“You really got nothing to do, huh?” said Wonshik, sitting down on his plush sofa.

On the other end, Hongbin was sprawled, legs stretched out in front of him. “Nope,” he said. “I don’t have any reports to submit, which is good. The more I stay away from the office, the better.”

“Okay, so what happened again?” asked Wonshik, tucking a leg underneath. “One of the guys you work with attacked you? An angel?”

“Sort of,” corrected Hongbin automatically.

“He sort of attacked you?” Wonshik frowned, confused.

Hongbin sighed. “No, he’s a sort of angel, like me,” he said. “Not a full-fledged one.” He thought back to the prim woman he’d seen walk into Himchan’s office one day, and shuddered. He did not want to face her anger, ever.

“Okay, a sort of angel attacked you,” said Wonshik. “You sure you’re okay?”

“You already asked me that, and I already told you I’m fine,” said Hongbin, smile creeping on his face. “Hyuk saved me.”

“Still,” said Wonshik, looking a little embarrassed. “He has powers, doesn’t he?”

“So do I,” said Hongbin. He leaned back on the sofa, closing his eyes. “Besides, I don’t think Jaehwan actually wanted to hurt me. He could’ve done a lot worse.”

“You guys are really dedicated to your cases,” said Wonshik.

“Every karmic officer has one they end up getting attached to,” said Hongbin with a shrug. “This one was Jaehwan’s.”

There was a short silence, and then, almost cautiously, Wonshik asked, “So what was the case?”

Hongbin opened an eye. “Hmm?”

“Your friend Jaehwan’s case,” said Wonshik. “What was the case? How did you end up ruining it?”

“It was an accident,” said Hongbin. “I had no idea his case was involved. While setting up coincidental meetings between you and Taekwoon I messed up his.”

“Yeah, but what was it?” asked Wonshik.

“I don’t know,” lied Hongbin. “We don’t really talk about our cases like that.”

“That was totally unfair then,” said Wonshik, leaning back. “You didn't do it on purpose, and it’s not like you did anything wrong. He shouldn't have attacked you.”

Hongbin didn’t know how to tell Wonshik that, no, Jaehwan definitely did the right thing by tackling him to the floor, without also telling him all about Hakyeon. So instead he just shrugged and tried not to look too guilty.

“So what’re you gonna do?” asked Wonshik. ”You can’t just camp out in my house all day.”

The truth was, Hongbin didn’t know what he was gonna do. He had to wrap up his case. For Wonshik. Wonshik deserved to be happy, and he wanted Taekwoon, so Hongbin was gonna get him Taekwoon.

But Jaehwan was sure Taekwoon belonged with Hakyeon, and he had a lot more experience than Hongbin with romance cases and romance in general. Was Jaehwan right? Was Hongbin being biased about Wonshik, thinking he and Taekwoon would be happy together? Or was Jaehwan being biased about Hakyeon?

“I’ll wait for it to blow over,” said Hongbin finally. “Jae has a short temper but he’s gotta calm down eventually.”

“I hope so,” said Wonshik, and he cracked a grin. “If you’re staying here you gotta pay rent.”

Hongbin scoffed and threw out an arm lazily to whack at Wonshik. “You’re a rotten lump of blue cheese,” he said.

“Joke’s on you, blue cheese can’t rot any more than it already is,” said Wonshik, grinning.

“Yeah, so just imagine how bad you are,” said Hongbin, now grinning too. “I’m a guest, you should be serving me.”

“I got nothing to serve,” said Wonshik. “That’s what happens when guests show up all the time. You want something, you gotta go get it yourself. I feel like having cheesecake.”

“Are you serious?” said Hongbin, sliding lower down the couch with a groan. “I came to whine, not be sent on a cheesecake trip.”

“Come on,” said Wonshik, with a better whine than anything Hongbin could’ve come up with. “You can literally teleport. And I’ve given you how many cups of good coffee? You could get me one slice of cheesecake.”

If it was anyone else, Hongbin would’ve refused in a heartbeat, and laughed for good measure. But the way Wonshik was pouting at him was doing things to him, until finally he gave in and groaned, “Fine.”

And when Wonshik grinned at him it felt worth it. “You're the best,” he said.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” said Hongbin, pretending he didn't care as much as he did. Wonshik was still smiling at him, and the strange things in his stomach kept twisting, so he teleported away without another word.

He appeared in an empty bathroom stall in one of his favorite pastry stores. It was far from Wonshik's apartment, at least a half an hour drive, but what was the point of having teleportation powers if you couldn't abuse them to get cheesecake?

Hongbin stepped out of the bathroom, trying to look casual. No one seemed to have noticed him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he went to stand in the short line leading to the counter. He'd only been standing there a minute when he spotted someone he knew.

It was Taekwoon, standing a few paces away, looking through a bag of cookies.

When it came to seeing someone he knew in public, Hongbin was very firmly in the duck-head-avoid-eye-contact-and-pretend-you-never-saw-them category. But this wasn't just someone. It was Taekwoon, the person his case wanted. The person Wonshik wanted.

So Hongbin put a smile on his face, and called out, “Taekwoon-ssi! Hello.”

Taekwoon looked up, surprised, features softening in recognition as he saw Hongbin. “Hongbin-ssi, hello,” he said. “What a coincidence. Do you come here often?”

“Not really, Wonshik’s apartment is on the other side of town,” said Hongbin. “This place is really good, though.”

“Yes,” said Taekwoon softly. “I try and come when I can.”

His face had fallen when Hongbin had mentioned Wonshik, and it took Hongbin a moment to figure out why. Of course. With Taekwoon’s own relationship with Hakyeon falling apart, he probably didn't like hearing about a happy couple.

“Hey, is everything okay?” asked Hongbin, trying to sound as soothing as possible. It did not suit him.

“Everything is fine,” said Taekwoon, propping up a smile.

It was so fake Hongbin would've been able to spot it even if he didn't know. He stepped out of the line and said, “You can talk about it if you want. You're good friends with Wonshik, so we're pretty much friends too.” It was a stupid line, and it made Hongbin cringe just saying it.

If Taekwoon noticed, he didn't mind. “It's nothing,” he said, but then hesitated. It was obvious he wanted to talk about it. “You've been dating Wonshik for a few months now, right?”

“Yeah,” said Hongbin, leading Taekwoon to one of the tiny tables they had scattered around the store. Taekwoon sat down in one of the chairs, long legs stretched in front of him. Even with his face all clouded with worry he looked gorgeous, silver hair parted on one side, big hands decorated with silver rings, feline face sharp under the bulb lights. For the first time in his life, Hongbin felt real, burning envy.

No wonder Wonshik liked Taekwoon.

“Are you ever scared?” asked Taekwoon softly. “Of him… changing. Being someone you never thought he'd be.”

“Honestly, no,” said Hongbin. Wonshik was just Wonshik, every part of him honest and open.

Taekwoon nodded, looking out the window. “I don't—I don't know what happened, Hongbin-ssi,” he said, voice rough. He swallowed, and then glanced back at Hongbin. “You know Hakyeon and me…”

“I know,” said Hongbin quietly. Oh, he knew.

“We only became a couple recently,” said Taekwoon, looking back out the window. “But we've known each other a long time. We even went to the same high school together. He—Hakyeon said once he was in love with me even back then. But I was dating someone else, so he never said anything. And then we graduated and lost touch.”

“Wonshik said you guys met again at some competition,” said Hongbin.

A smile lifted the corners of Taekwoon’s lips. “He entered as a dancer, I was just there to accompany some of my students,” he said. “We started talking. We became friends again.”

“And that's when you got together?” asked Hongbin.

“No,” said Taekwoon with a little chuckle. He gave up looking out the window in favor of looking down at his hands, playing with his rings. “I was right in the end of a bad relationship, and it got worse before it finally ended. Hakyeon didn't want to—not when I was vulnerable. That's what he said.”

“So he didn't tell you,” said Hongbin. “Again.”

Taekwoon nodded, and then cracked a smile. “I was actually the one who confessed, you know?” he said. “He'd been in love with me for years and I was the one who confessed.”

A dull ache settled in Hongbin’s chest and refused to move. This was what he'd ruined. Him and Sanghyuk, but he couldn't blame Sanghyuk, not when the whole thing was Hongbin’s idea.

“He's everything to me,” said Taekwoon earnestly. “And I—I thought I was everything to him. I thought he was a good person. I thought he loved me.”

Hongbin didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort Taekwoon, tell him Hakyeon did love him, but that would mean jeopardizing his own case. Jeopardizing Wonshik’s happiness. And Hongbin couldn't let that happen.

Wonshik had to be happy. More than anyone else, Wonshik deserved to be happy. And he could make Taekwoon happy, Hongbin knew it. Taekwoon just had to let go of Hakyeon first.

“I'm sorry,” said Hongbin. It was all he could say.

Taekwoon looked up at him and propped up a smile. “Thank you,” he said. “It's not your fault.”

But it was. It was all Hongbin’s fault. He swallowed down the guilt and nodded.

“I've wasted enough of your time with my sob story,” said Taekwoon, getting up. “I'm sure you're busy. I'll just go now.”

“Wait,” said Hongbin, jumping up. He hesitated, and then said, “Can I give you my number? You can call me if you ever want to talk.”

Taekwoon looked surprised, and then his features relaxed into a smile. “Of course,” he said, finding his phone and handing it over.

Hongbin entered the number attached to his comm device, the one Wonshik contacted him through. He didn't know why he was doing this. He just knew Taekwoon had a hard time opening up, and he, heaven knew why, had opened up to Hongbin. Hongbin didn't want him feeling alone.

“Thank you,” said Taekwoon, as he took the phone back. “For everything, really, Hongbin-ssi. Thank you.”

Hongbin tried to smile, guilt churning in his gut.

 

☆

 

Something wasn't right with Hakyeon.

He did all the stretches properly, all the warmup exercises. His every movement, every pose, was perfectly executed. He smiled at the students, made earnest conversation.

But the smile was muted. Like a dimmed bulb running at half wattage.

Sanghyuk didn't know if anyone else noticed, but he did.

It was killing him to even look at Hakyeon. He didn't see just him and his empty smile. He saw Taekwoon’s tears. He saw Hakyeon getting back into his shoes and leaving Taekwoon’s apartment. He saw Jaehwan.

Jaehwan. Looking at Sanghyuk. Telling him he was a monster.

And he was right.

Jaehwan had said they'd ruined Hakyeon’s life, and judging by Hakyeon’s lifeless smile, he was right about that too.

Sanghyuk had gone along with Hongbin’s plan because Hongbin had promised him he'd make Hakyeon happy in the end. That Taekwoon and Wonshik would be perfect together. That everyone would get the happy ending they deserved.

But Hakyeon was Jaehwan's case, and he'd decided the best long-term good karma for him was Taekwoon. And Jaehwan was the best karmic officer Sanghyuk knew.

Was Sanghyuk doing the right thing? Or was he really just ruining Hakyeon’s life?

They'd finished the first round of practice and all the students were taking a breather, sitting in random spots on the wood paneled floor, when Hakyeon came up to Sanghyuk and sat beside him.

“Hyung, what's up?” asked Sanghyuk. He tried to sound casual, like a typically carefree high school student, which is what he was supposed to be.

“This is going to sound ridiculous, but I need to ask you something,” said Hakyeon. “About that night we went to watch Song Qian perform.”

“Yeah?” asked Sanghyuk, maintaining the casual air.

“Was there ever a time you had my phone?” asked Hakyeon. “Maybe I dropped it somewhere and you picked it up or something? I don't know.”

Sanghyuk put on a surprised face. “No,” he said, and that was the truth. “Why?”

“Someone said they called me and you picked up,” said Hakyeon. “But that makes no sense, my phone was with me the entire time. Then how…?”

“Maybe they were drunk and called the wrong number,” said Sanghyuk with a shrug. “And when they didn't hear you they automatically thought it was me, ’cause they knew you were with me.”

“Maybe,” said Hakyeon, frowning. “But… he's not like that… but then _how_? He seemed completely convinced.”

“I got no other explanation,” said Sanghyuk. “I never had your phone.” He put on a grin. “I think you'd remember me giving it back to you if I had. Unless you were drunk too?”

Hakyeon laughed and lightly shoved Sanghyuk. “I don't drink around minors,” he said. “You're just a kid, Hyuk.”

“I am not a kid,” said Sanghyuk indignantly, but Jinhyuk was, and Hakyeon just laughed.

They went back to practice. Hakyeon was still missing that spark as he went through the moves. He looked distracted, but it showed only in the furrow of his brow as he did all the moves flawlessly. Sanghyuk messed up on purpose a couple of times, just to keep him distracted, and it worked well enough, Hakyeon correcting him every time with a light chuckle and a bit of a brighter smile. But in the end it was obvious Hakyeon was down, no matter what Sanghyuk did.

Finally, the lesson ended, and Sanghyuk got to packing his things up. He took his time, shoving things into his bag long after the other students were gone. The case was progressing well, he knew, but it just made him more miserable. The guilt was reaching peak levels. He didn't think he could feel worse.

“Yeonnie-hyung!”

Sanghyuk froze, eyes widening. That _voice_. He knew that voice.

“Oh, my god, Jae,” said Hakyeon, voice lifting in genuine happiness. “What are you doing here?”

“My job let me come back to Korea for a few weeks, so I thought I'd come see you,” said the other, voice bright and lively in a way Sanghyuk hadn't heard for ages. “I missed you.”

He sounded so earnest, so full of warmth, Sanghyuk couldn't help but turn around, already knowing what he'd see.

There, standing by the door and smiling at Hakyeon, was Jaehwan.

His usually-black hair had a brown tint to it, but otherwise he looked the same. Same pointed nose, same diamond-cut jawline. Same plush lips. Same dazzling smile.

“I missed you too,” Hakyeon was saying, as he put a hand on Jaehwan’s shoulder. “How's Japan?”

“Oh, you know, same old,” said Jaehwan dismissively, with his signature cheeky grin. Sanghyuk’s heart did a somersault in his chest. “So boring. Everyone speaks Japanese there, did you know?”

“Well, it _is_ Japan,” said Hakyeon with a laugh.

Jaehwan laughed too, a sound more beautiful than any music. His eyes scanned the practice room, until they found Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk froze. Jaehwan froze. They stared at each other, maintaining eye contact for way too long, but Sanghyuk couldn't look away, no matter how much his brain screamed at him to.

Hakyeon noticed, obviously—he'd have had to be blind not to—and said, “Oh, that's one of my new students, Hyuk. Hyukkie, come up and say hi.”

Sanghyuk’s body moved on autopilot. Before he knew it he was right in front of Jaehwan, close enough to pick out every detail of his beautiful face. “Hi,” he said weakly.

“H—hello,” said Jaehwan, trying to sound snobby and unbothered, but the stutter gave it away.

“Hyuk, this is Lee Jaehyun, a friend of mine,” said Hakyeon. “Jae, this is Jinhyuk. He's my new star student.”

“Of course,” scoffed Jaehwan.

“I'm a good dancer,” said Sanghyuk, but he knew Jaehwan already knew that. Jaehwan had said it himself. He just felt so lost. Jaehwan suddenly showing up felt like someone had yanked the ground out from under his feet.

“I'm sure you are,” said Jaehwan with a sniff. “How old are you?”

“I—seventeen,” said Sanghyuk, scrambling to remember all the details about his Jinhyuk character.

“You don't look seventeen,” said Jaehwan nastily. “You look way, way older.”

“I had a growth spurt,” said Sanghyuk, defensive.

“I'm sorry, do you two know each other?” asked Hakyeon. He looked totally lost.

“Never seen him before in my life,” said Jaehwan, looking Sanghyuk right in the eye. He turned to Hakyeon. “So, tell me about everything going on in your life,” he said, all chipper and bright again. “How's Taekwoon?”

“He's… doing alright,” said Hakyeon carefully.

It was obvious something was wrong. Jaehwan frowned, and asked, “Is everything okay?”

“It’s a long story,” said Hakyeon, sighing.

“I’ll get going now,” said Sanghyuk awkwardly. “See you tomorrow, hyung. Jae—Jaehyun-ssi.”

He bowed and hightailed it out of there. His heart was thudding in his chest. Jaehwan? Friends with Hakyeon? Karmic officers weren’t allowed to get close with their cases, but Jaehwan and Hakyeon seemed pretty damn close, if Hakyeon was going to spill all his relationship troubles with him.

Sanghyuk wondered if there was a single karmic officer out there actually following the rules.

He’d need to tell Hongbin about this. Hongbin was going around posing as Wonshik’s boyfriend. If Jaehwan found out he could end the whole scam—

“Hey!”

Sanghyuk stopped mid-step, foot still in the air. He slowly put it down and turned around.

Jaehwan stalked up to him, huffing. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he demanded.

“Leaving,” said Sanghyuk dumbly. His brain cells always turned into mush when he was around Jaehwan.

“No, I mean with Hakyeon-hyung,” hissed Jaehwan. “You’re not supposed to be memorable! You’re breaking the rules!”

“I could say the same about you,” said Sanghyuk, gathering whatever working brainpower he had left. “You and hyung seem pretty good friends.”

“Well… that…” Jaehwan seemed to have no answer to that, so he changed track. “What’s your plan, huh? Trying to get Hakyeon-hyung and Taekwoon-hyung to break up? It’s not gonna work.”

He called both Hakyeon and Taekwoon hyung, even when they weren’t around. Jaehwan really had gotten close to them. The realization somehow helped Sanghyuk stand firm. “Seems like it’s working just fine,” he said.

Jaehwan glared at him, face turning red with it, and Sanghyuk could’ve died on the spot, it was that adorable. “You’ll regret this,” he said. “I’m the best karmic officer around. I’ll end you and Hongbin, don’t think I won’t.”

“I know,” said Sanghyuk. He paused. He wanted to tell Jaehwan he didn’t know Hakyeon was his case, but did that matter? Sanghyuk had gone along with Hongbin’s plan anyway. He’d been onboard with breaking up a happy couple. Not knowing it was Jaehwan’s happy couple was no excuse.

“Also,” said Jaehwan shrilly, “even if they _do_ break up, Hakyeon-hyung would never go for you!”

That hit Sanghyuk out of left field. “What?”

“I know what you’re trying to do,” said Jaehwan, voice increasing in pitch and volume. “You think when Hakyeon-hyung is single he’ll go for you. Well he won’t! He won’t no matter what!”

“I’m—I’m not—” Sanghyuk started, confused, but Jaehwan talked right over him.

“Stop wasting your time on him,” he said. “He doesn’t like you like that and he never will. Stop being cute with him and flirting with him because it won’t work!”

“I’m not flirting with him,” said Sanghyuk, bewildered. “I’m not trying to be cute with him, I just talk to him.”

“Yeah, right,” sneered Jaehwan. “Making your hair all brown and fluffy and wearing this hoodie that’s big even on you… I know it’s all part of your little plot. You might get Taekwoon-hyung jealous, but not me.”

“Not you what?” asked Sanghyuk, totally lost.

Jaehwan just stared at him, all red in the face from his yelling. Then he spun on his heel and stormed back down the hallway.

Sanghyuk watched him go. Even when he was angry Jaehwan was so cute. Fuck, he was so, so whipped.

As he left the building, he thought over the details of the cases, both Hongbin’s and Jaehwan’s. Jaehwan’s long-term karma case was Hakyeon, which to Sanghyuk was totally understandable because Hakyeon was an amazing person and he deserved good karma to the end of his life. Hongbin’s long-term karma case was Wonshik, who also seemed to be a pretty good, pretty cool dude. Both Jaehwan and Hongbin were convinced Taekwoon was the perfect good karma for their cases. Who was right?

The logical conclusion was Jaehwan. He had a stellar reputation, especially with romance-specific karma cases. And Hakyeon and Taekwoon had been a very happy, very stable couple. All the higher-ups had praised Jaehwan for the case, even a top-level one, Jaehwan had told Sanghyuk when they went out for drinks once. And Hongbin had been useless at getting them to break up before Sanghyuk got to work. So Hakyeon and Taekwoon obviously made sense.

But then why was Hongbin so set on getting Taekwoon together with Wonshik?

When Sanghyuk thought about it, actually, Hongbin was set on this entire case. Officers got favorites, everyone knew that, but Hongbin was super fixated on Wonshik’s, maybe scarily so. Was it because Wonshik knew about the whole office? Somehow Sanghyuk didn’t think so. Hongbin’s behavior just didn’t match. So what if Wonshik knew? How did that explain why Hongbin was always at his apartment? There couldn’t be that much to talk about the case.

And then there was the whole thing with Wonshik’s frantic phone call while Sanghyuk was out with Hakyeon. What was up with that?

It seemed a meeting with the case was long overdue.

First, though, Sanghyuk called Hongbin.

“Hyuk, what, oh, hey,” burst out Hongbin, picking up on the first ring. “You called.”

“I did,” agreed Sanghyuk. “Where are you?”

“My apartment,” said Hongbin. “Why?”

“No reason,” said Sanghyuk. “Oh, heads up, Jaehwan-hyung is friends with Hakyeon-hyung.”

“Jaehwan is _what_?”

“Yeah, I guess he didn't take the whole ‘don't be memorable’ thing too seriously either,” said Sanghyuk casually. “So be careful showing up around Hakyeon-hyung. _Or_ Taekwoon. I'm pretty sure Jaehwan-hyung is close to both of them.”

“Fuck, fuck,” swore Hongbin. “I gave them my real name. They could mention me any time.”

“I think they got more important things to worry about,” said Sanghyuk.

“Right,” said Hongbin. A pause, then, “How are you, Hyuk?”

 _This again._ “I'm fine,” said Sanghyuk calmly.

“You can tell me if you're not,” said Hongbin. “I'm a pretty good listener.”

Sanghyuk snorted. “Sure you are. Thanks, hyung, but I'm good.”

“Okay,” said Hongbin. There was another silence, almost long enough to make Sanghyuk break it, and then Hongbin said, “I'm sorry.”

Sanghyuk sighed. “You don't need to—”

“No, listen,” said Hongbin, cutting him off. “I'm sorry. I know Jaehwan is angry at you, and it's my fault. I roped you into this mess.”

“I agreed to it,” said Sanghyuk quietly.

“Because I convinced you,” said Hongbin. “It's on me. I still think this is the best way to guarantee Wonshik’s happiness—and Taekwoon’s, and Hakyeon’s—but if you wanna pull out, I understand.”

Oh, Sanghyuk did. It was the easy way out. He wouldn't have to deal with the guilt running through his veins every time he saw Hakyeon’s dim smile. Jaehwan would hate him less, maybe think he was less of a monster. They might even become friends again.

But Sanghyuk was no quitter. He'd taken this case, and he was seeing it through to the end. He would face the consequences of his actions.

“Thanks, hyung, but no,” he said. “It's my case, I'm sticking with it.”

“Are you sure?” asked Hongbin. “I'll deal with all the paperwork. Himchan said you were doing great, he'd probably promote you even if you quit.”

“I'm sure,” said Sanghyuk firmly. “Now I've got stuff I gotta do. Text if you need anything.”

“Yeah, sure,” said Hongbin, sounding a little off-balance. “You too.”

“Okay,” said Sanghyuk, and he ended the call.

So Hongbin wasn't with Wonshik. Unless Wonshik was at Hongbin’s apartment, and Sanghyuk didn't think they'd gotten that close. Yet.

He ducked into a side alley to teleport into Wonshik’s apartment, and found him sitting on the sofa, flicking through channels boredly. Perfect.

Sanghyuk went into the kitchen before returning to material form and calling out, “Hyung?”

“Sanghyuk?” said Wonshik after a beat. “Geez, would it kill you guys to show up outside my front door?”

“I could go out there right now, if you like,” said Sanghyuk, walking out of the kitchen with a grin.

“No point now, you're already in the house,” said Wonshik with a chuckle. “What's up? Something happen, or you got nothing to do like Hongbin?” He moved up on the sofa, offering Sanghyuk space.

“I don't know, man,” said Sanghyuk, staying on his feet. “You tell me.”

“You're the one who came to see me,” said Wonshik, confused.

“You called me Saturday night, remember?” said Sanghyuk. “I just wanna know what that was about.”

Wonshik froze. “Nothing,” he said, after way too long.

“Doesn't seem like nothing,” said Sanghyuk. He crossed his arms. “Hyung.”

A storm of emotions passed over Wonshik’s face, none of them pretty. He jumped up, and stood there, shuffling uncertainly.

“So,” he said finally, avoiding eye-contact. “I have a friend.”

Sanghyuk wasn't going to like this. He was 100% sure he wasn't going to like this. He nodded, saying nothing.

“So this friend of mine,” continued Wonshik, still not making eye-contact, still looking uncomfortable as all hell. “He's kinda… handsome. Okay, really handsome. Like, stunning.”

Visualize this inside Sanghyuk: a teapot. A teapot, with the lid on, half-full with water and sitting on a stove. It wasn't boiling, but it was getting there, little by little. “Okay,” he said. “You have a good-looking friend.”

“He's not just good-looking,” said Wonshik seriously. “He's funny, and kind of weird, but dedicated and fiery and fun to be around, and he's a great friend.”

Bubbles in the teapot, increasing rapidly. “Okay,” said Sanghyuk, maintaining his calm. “And?”

“And,” said Wonshik miserably, “I might've kissed him.”

“Kissed him? When? How?” demanded Sanghyuk. Lots of bubbles were in the teapot now, but he forced the lid down. He could handle this.

“Uhh, Saturday,” said Wonshik. “And, uh, on the lips.” He hesitated, and then said, “Well, I just pecked him, he then grabbed me and made out with me.”

“So you like him?” asked Sanghyuk. “Or he likes you? Or both?” _Please not both. Don't let it be both._

“I don't know,” said Wonshik.

“What? How can you not know?” said Sanghyuk in disbelief. “You made out. Was it platonic or not?” Was there such a thing as platonic making out? Sanghyuk didn't know, but there were a lot of people out there doing a lot of different things, and he wasn't going to judge.

“I don't know,” repeated Wonshik, looking more flustered now. “I didn't ask him and he didn't bring it up and—I don't know.”

Sanghyuk took a deep breath. “Okay, then just answer this,” he said. “Do you still wanna be with Taekwoon?”

“I—yeah,” said Wonshik. He hesitated. “I guess? Maybe.”

The lid flew off. “ _Maybe_?” yelled Sanghyuk, grabbing Wonshik by the collar. “You _maybe_ want to be with Taekwoon? I did all that, worked my ass off and made Jaehwan hate me, all for a fucking _maybe_?!”

“Dude, chill,” said Wonshik, eyes wide in terror, struggling to escape.

“No, I will not chill,” said Sanghyuk. _Chill_? How was he supposed to chill? Hakyeon was miserable, Jaehwan hated him, and Sanghyuk was supposed to _chill_?

“I'm sorry,” said Wonshik desperately. “I don't know if I even really like him. He probably doesn't like me. He never mentioned the kiss again.”

Sanghyuk let go of Wonshik, and the man staggered backwards, hand to his throat. “Who is he?” asked Sanghyuk. “The friend. The guy you kissed.”

“He’s—you don't know him,” said Wonshik, straightening. “He's just a friend.”

“Does Hongbin know him?” asked Sanghyuk sharply.

Wonshik avoided eye contact again. “Yeah,” he murmured. “But not that—not all this.”

Sanghyuk was honestly disappointed in Hongbin. Some stunning friend of Wonshik’s had gotten close enough to distract him from Taekwoon? Hongbin should've never let it get this far.

It didn't matter. Sanghyuk would take care of it. He swore on everything good and beautiful on this Earth (Jaehwan) that he'd find whoever was blocking this case and crush him.

“Okay,” he said. “Thanks for telling me. I'll be going now.”

“Wait,” said Wonshik quickly. “Promise you won't tell Hongbin about this. Please.”

He looked sheepish, guilty. Sanghyuk felt for him. He nodded.

“Thanks,” said Wonshik, relieved. “I just need to think about it, y'know? And you know how Hongbin gets.”

“I know,” said Sanghyuk. “See you around, hyung.”

Wonshik propped up a smile. “See you.”

Sanghyuk teleported away, to the office. He was safe with his thoughts there, with Hongbin at home and Jaehwan probably still busy with Hakyeon. He sat in his rolling chair in his cubicle, and it groaned under his weight, a perfect match with his thoughts.

Everything just kept getting messier and messier, and Sanghyuk didn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favourite line of the chapter:  
> Visualize this inside Sanghyuk: a teapot.


	15. Like a couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin has a brilliant idea, but things don't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (very late) birthday to our baby elven prince~

Sanghyuk was an amazing dancer.

His moves were so powerful and sharp, but precise. Like a weapon. When he danced he was a weapon. Pointed, deadly. And the look in his eyes! So much focus, so much intensity. The way he followed his every movement in the floor-to-ceiling mirror, gaze tracking every step, every twist, every—

“Jae!”

Jaehwan started, found Hakyeon looking at him. “Yeah?”

“Did you hear even a word I said?” asked Hakyeon.

“Yeah, sure,” said Jaehwan, tearing his gaze away from where Sanghyuk was going over his routine. “You were talking about… stuff.”

“You're killing me, Jae, you're killing your hyung,” said Hakyeon, in fake hurt. “I asked, when are you going back to Japan?”

 _When I get you and Taekwoon-hyung back together and happy._ “Not decided yet,” said Jaehwan.

“You have to stay in touch this time,” said Hakyeon, with a pout. “You promised you would last time, but we never heard from you.”

Because that was supposed to have been the end of Jaehwan’s case, and the Japan job was his out. Karmic officers weren't allowed to interact with their cases, especially after the cases were closed. It was bad enough Jaehwan had gone and become friends with Hakyeon. He wasn't supposed to be here, standing in Hakyeon’s dance studio on a typical weekday afternoon, but here he was.

“Sorry,” he said. “I'll try. It's just so busy there, you know.”

“I know,” said Hakyeon sympathetically. “But a call every once in a while is not a big ask, I think. We missed you.”

“I missed you too,” said Jaehwan, and that was the truth. He was so glad he got to see Hakyeon again, and Taekwoon too, even if it had to be like this.

 _Turns out Hyuk did do something right_ , thought Jaehwan, and then immediately trashed himself for it. Hyuk didn't do anything right. That was why Jaehwan hated him.

Automatically he looked over. Sanghyuk was helping one of his fellow students with the routine, a petite girl who was probably actually a high school student. He looked huge next to her. His hands especially, the way he adjusted her shoulders, touching just enough to position them and no more. The girl looked ready to faint from the attention. _Pathetic_ , thought Jaehwan with a sneer.

He suddenly remembered a night, maybe half a year back, when he invited a couple of friends and colleagues out to a club. Hongbin, because he was an antisocial dweeb, hadn't gone, but Sanghyuk had. He'd stayed with Jaehwan the entire time. Even after everyone had gotten tired or drunk and gone home, Sanghyuk had stayed with Jaehwan. “I can't leave you, hyung,” he'd said. “You shouldn't be alone, especially when you're drunk.” Jaehwan hadn't been drunk (he'd had maybe two drinks, or three, or six—he couldn’t really remember) but that night he'd felt light and free, like he was floating—

“ _Jae_ , seriously.”

Jaehwan brought himself back to the present. “Yeah?” he said.

Hakyeon didn't say anything for some time, just went through his thoughts. And then, finally, he said, “Hyuk's a handsome kid.”

All sorts of alarm bells went off in Jaehwan’s head, but louder than them was the furious, indignant shriek of _why was Hakyeon looking at Sanghyuk?_ He forced them down. “I guess,” he said defensively.

“You know he's only seventeen,” said Hakyeon quietly.

“He looks way older,” said Jaehwan, trying to sound nasty. Too late he realized what he actually sounded like.

“But he's still seventeen,” said Hakyeon, looking more serious than Jaehwan had ever seen him. “He's a kid, Jae.”

“I know,” said Jaehwan quickly. Inside he was ready to cheer. That was right! Hakyeon thought Sanghyuk was a kid! He'd never like him like that!

“As long as you do,” said Hakyeon. He still looked wary though, and he sighed and said, “You're just as bad as Taek. ‘Looks way older’. He's just a kid.”

A shade of sadness crept on Hakyeon’s face, and Jaehwan took the chance to steer the conversation. “Hyung still won't talk to you?” he asked.

“No,” said Hakyeon, with an exhale that was half bitterness, half weariness. “He won't listen to me. But I can't explain it either. He's certain he called me and Hyuk picked up, but my phone was with me the entire night. It's just not possible.”

Jaehwan fought the urge to look at Sanghyuk again. The control device. All karmic officers had one and used them regularly, but not like this. It was actually pretty smart.

The whole plan was. Hakyeon saw Sanghyuk as a kid so he trusted him and stayed close to him, and every time Taekwoon brought it up Hakyeon must've been offended as all heaven, because, come on, _Hyuk’s a kid_. And now Taekwoon didn't trust Hakyeon anymore.

Jaehwan wondered if Taekwoon knew Sanghyuk was only pretending to be in high school, or if he thought his boyfriend was out fooling around with an underage boy. He really, really hoped it wasn't the second one.

Either way, it seemed it was time to get Hakyeon and Taekwoon to talk. _With_ Jaehwan there.

“You guys should talk,” he said. “Doesn't Taekwoon-hyung have this afternoon off?” Jaehwan already knew the answer to that, he had their personal schedules ready and memorized.

“He does,” said Hakyeon warily.

“Then let's go see him,” said Jaehwan, bright and enthusiastic. “He still goes to that cute little café around this time, right? We can go too.”

“I don't know if that's a good idea,” said Hakyeon. “He doesn't want to see me.”

This uncertain, hesitating Hakyeon was so different from usual Hakyeon it physically hurt Jaehwan. “He'll wanna see me,” he said. “Come on, you can't keep avoiding each other forever! Don't you wanna see him?”

“Of course I do,” said Hakyeon, no hesitation this time. “I just don't want to upset him any more.”

“You won't,” said Jaehwan firmly. “Besides, I'll be there. You don't think my charms will be enough to make Taekwoon-hyung happy?” He puffed out his cheeks, making a cute face.

It didn't take much to convince Hakyeon after that. He agreed to leave another dancer in charge, which was pretty rare. Hakyeon’s studio was his life.

But Taekwoon meant more. They were meant to be. That was how Jaehwan knew his case would end perfectly. For good this time.

Everything was going fine, until Hakyeon called Sanghyuk over.

“I'm going out, so Jeonghwa will be in charge,” he told Sanghyuk. “Make sure the other kids listen to her. I know they all listen to you, at least.”

“No problem, hyung,” said Sanghyuk, with a grin and a salute. He only looked at Hakyeon. He didn't even glance at Jaehwan once! Why didn't he look at Jaehwan?

“Great,” said Hakyeon with an easy smile. Even his smiles looked graceful. He hesitated, and then asked, “I wanted to ask, how are things going? With your… friend?”

Sanghyuk seemed to freeze for a moment, and then he said, “They're the same. I'll tell you about it later.”

 _Later_ meant _when Jaehwan wasn't_ _around_. That made Jaehwan angry, for some reason.

“Okay, let's go,” said Hakyeon to Jaehwan. He turned to Sanghyuk and said, “I'll see you later.”

“See you, hyung,” said Sanghyuk with a happy, genuine smile. And then, much more stiffly, “Bye, Jaehyun-ssi.”

“Goodbye,” said Jaehwan, trying to sound cold. He linked his arm with Hakyeon’s, and together they left the studio.

 

☆

 

It was a nice café. Taekwoon had good taste.

It had a very cozy, friendly feel, the exact opposite of Quartz Line. Little wooden tables, vintage-looking, were scattered throughout, with olden-style paintings and framed quotes on the walls. The theme was earthy brown and warm gold, with bouquets of flowers providing pops of color. It was a nice place.

Wonshik looked uncomfortable.

Hongbin glanced at him, and sighed. “Just relax,” he said.

“I'm not so sure about this,” said Wonshik nervously. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“It's a brilliant idea,” said Hongbin. “Taekwoon comes here around this time, it's like part of his weekly schedule.”

“I don't know,” said Wonshik, shifting. “I mean, just sitting here, waiting for him to show up…”

“He'll be here in no time,” said Hongbin. Wonshik still didn't look convinced, so Hongbin said jokingly, “Unless it really is torture for you to sit here with me…”

“No way,” said Wonshik immediately. “No, I just mean… you really think Taekwoon’s just gonna walk up and talk?”

“Probably not, but we don't need him to,” said Hongbin, getting comfortable in his wooden chair. “He just needs to see us looking cute.”

It was a brilliant plan. With things with Hakyeon getting rocky, the sight of Wonshik being all cute with Hongbin would set Taekwoon off more. Enough of it might be enough to get him to dump Hakyeon. And then Wonshik would also break off his relationship (Hongbin was still in favor of saying he'd cheated, but Wonshik put his foot down on that). The two of them would bond, and then end up a couple.

Perfect. Happy endings for everyone.

Happy ending for Wonshik, mainly, but he was the one that mattered the most, so it was fine.

Hongbin reminded himself to start work on having influential dancers get interested in Hakyeon’s studio. Sanghyuk would kill him if he didn't see things through for Hakyeon, and Hongbin himself was kinda invested. He was getting Hakyeon dumped and he seemed like a pretty nice guy, so it was only fair he make him famous and successful.

“We don't really look cute,” said Wonshik awkwardly. “We kinda look like we're having a business meeting.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes. “Who goes to a business meeting dressed like this?” he asked, spreading his arms. He was dressed in a loose, thin, sky blue sweater, and he'd taken the time to curl his chocolate brown hair. Wonshik had stared at him when he'd walked in, and Hongbin couldn't hide the rush of delight he'd gotten at seeing his dumb, wide-eyed look.

“Right,” muttered Wonshik, looking away. He looked pretty good himself, dark hair parted and combed away from his face, wearing a silver button down tucked into washed out skinny jeans with a flashy belt. Hongbin had told him to dress well, and he'd delivered.

“Right,” said Hongbin. He hesitated, and then said, “How do you think we could look better? I mean, more believable?”

“Well…” Wonshik trailed off, and then cleared his throat. “We could move to one of the sofas. That way you could sit next to me.”

“Not a bad idea,” said Hongbin. “Also, Taekwoon could see both of us clearly when he walks in. Good thinking. Let's move.”

Wonshik muttered something under his breath, but it was lost amidst the sound of them getting up.

“I complimented you, you could at least say thanks,” said Hongbin, getting comfortable on the sofa. It was a two-seater, and there was a coffee table in front and comfortable chairs littered around. Most importantly, it was visible from the entrance.

“Yeah, yeah, thank you, Your Majesty,” said Wonshik sarcastically, grinning as he sat beside Hongbin.

“You're welcome,” said Hongbin, beaming, and it made Wonshik laugh.

He had an amazing laugh, rich and deep and warm. It suited the café.

“This looks real enough, right?” asked Hongbin, grinning. “We're sitting next to each other and everything. What else do couples do, anyway?”

“Lots of stuff,” said Wonshik with a laugh. “Come on, you've dated before.”

That stopped Hongbin’s brain. “Uh…” he said intelligently.

“Hold up,” said Wonshik, shifting so he could face Hongbin better. “You've never dated anyone before? Ever?”

“Not exactly, no,” said Hongbin, embarrassment hot in his chest.

“Seriously?” asked Wonshik, looking dumbfounded. “But why? You're fucking amazing!”

Hongbin’s brain went into shutdown. “What?”

“I—I mean,” stuttered Wonshik. “You're, like, not ugly, and—and pretty cool, so…”

“Oh,” said Hongbin, but the heat was up in his face now too. “Yeah, uh, I've been on dates but never really _dated_. Never been super interested in that stuff and… yeah.” He should've lied. Why didn't he lie? Now Wonshik probably thought he was some loser who couldn't get a date.

“Wow,” said Wonshik. He looked like he was still trying to process. “Well… okay. Cool. Not everyone dates. It's fine.”

“Well… so,” said Hongbin, trying to swallow down the awkwardness. “What should we do?”

“We could hold hands,” said Wonshik. He quickly added, “If that's okay. Just to look real.”

 _No way, that’s stupid,_ Hongbin almost said. They were already sitting next to each other, dressed in date clothes, in a cozy café. Lots of couples didn’t do PDA, especially couples in Korea, where there were always people ready to side-eye or complain. They already looked like a couple, there was no need to hold hands.

“Okay,” said Hongbin.

Wonshik’s jaw dropped. “O—okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” said Hongbin, even as he felt the heat intensify his cheeks. “I mean, it’ll make us look more believable, right?”

“Yeah, right,” said Wonshik, and the warm lighting almost made him look like he was flushed. “Okay.”

He held up his left hand, palm up. Hongbin felt a twist in his gut just looking at it, and tried to ignore it and all the thoughts telling him this was a bad idea. He slid his hand into Wonshik’s.

“Like… this?” asked Hongbin uncertainly. The awkwardness was ready to kill him from the inside out.

“No, like… like this,” said Wonshik, interlocking his fingers with Hongbin’s.

They fit. Their hands fit together perfectly. Wonshik’s hand was big and warm against Hongbin’s, holding him firm but not tight. It wasn’t uncomfortable. It was almost too comfortable.

“So…” said Hongbin, trying to find something to think about aside from his hand linked to Wonshik’s. “Have you been up to anything?”

“Kinda, yeah,” said Wonshik. “I started working on a new song.”

“Really?” asked Hongbin. “Another personal project?”

“Yeah,” said Wonshik. “It came to me while I was finishing up my last one, and now I can’t stop thinking about it.”

The last one. Taekwoon’s song. “Is this one also about…?” Hongbin trailed off, not wanting to finish.

“No, no, it's not about him,” said Wonshik quickly. “It… it’s just a song.”

“Oh.” Hongbin was suddenly much more interested than before. “What’s it about?”

“Nothing,” said Wonshik, shifting a bit.

“Come on,” said Hongbin. “You never start a song without it being about something, especially when it’s just for yourself.” He found himself squeezing Wonshik’s hand, and stopped.

“Well… I haven’t thought of the lyrics yet,” said Wonshik. “I only have ideas for bits and pieces. But I know there’s some theme hiding there, something to tie them all together. I just gotta find it.”

He looked so much more comfortable now, talking about music. He always did. “Well, find it soon,” said Hongbin. “Within a week. I wanna hear it.”

“You’re giving me a deadline?” asked Wonshik, raising an eyebrow.

“If it’ll help you work, sure,” said Hongbin with a grin.

Wonshik laughed. “Okay, I’ll try,” he said.

“Have you thought about who you want singing it?” asked Hongbin.

“Not really,” said Wonshik, shrugging.

“You could just sing it yourself,” said Hongbin. He was vaguely aware of Wonshik’s thumb stroking the back of his hand. “I heard you, you’re good.”

“Oh, my god, please tell me you’re joking,” said Wonshik, groaning, leaning backwards onto the couch.

Hongbin laughed. “I’m not! You’re pretty decent. I thought you’d sound like a tone-deaf gorilla, but you’re alright. Like a gorilla at one of those animal institutes, who was taught how to sing.”

“You’re a jerk,” said Wonshik, but he was grinning.

“I am,” agreed Hongbin. “And you’re addicted to work. Seriously, do you ever _not_ work?”

Wonshik actually stopped and thought about it. “I… I guess not,” he said finally. “I like making music. I mean, I do work at it, but it’s not really ‘work’ for me, you know? It’s fun.”

Hongbin wished he could say he understood, but he didn’t. Work was work, hobbies were hobbies. For him they were totally separate. “Just make sure you don’t burn yourself out,” he said.

“Aww, you care,” said Wonshik, making big eyes. “I’m so touched.”

“Stop that,” said Hongbin, laughing and pushing him with his shoulder. “You're ruining my reputation.” Wonshik just laughed and took the hit.

“Hyung!”

That… sounded like Sanghyuk. Hongbin searched for the source of the voice, until he saw Sanghyuk rushing towards him, dressed in jeans and a hoodie and hair damp.

“Hyuk? What are you doing here?” asked Hongbin. Next to him Wonshik sat up straight.

“Where the hell is your comm?” demanded Sanghyuk. “I’ve been calling you.”

“I left it at Wonshik’s,” said Hongbin. It didn’t fit in his skinny jeans. “What’s up?”

“Taekwoon’s coming here,” said Sanghyuk.

“Yeah, we know,” said Hongbin calmly. Was that all?

“No, he—are you _holding hands_?”

Hongbin started, realizing he was still holding Wonshik’s hand. Automatically he looked at Wonshik, who was staring back at him, and then they both looked down at their linked hands. Hongbin quickly jerked his away, trying to look casual. “You were saying?” he said, ignoring the heat in his face.

Sanghyuk frowned, but then chose to focus on what was more important. “I was saying, Taekwoon’s coming,” he said. “With Hakyeon and Jaehwan.”

The news hit Hongbin like a punch. “ _What_?”

“Wait, Jaehwan, as in your coworker Jaehwan?” asked Wonshik, confused. “He knows Taekwoon?”

“They’re friends,” said Sanghyuk dismissively, before turning back to Hongbin. “You need to get out of here.”

Hongbin’s head was spinning. He couldn’t let Jaehwan see him with Wonshik, or let him know that he was pretending to date him. More than that, he couldn’t let Wonshik know that Taekwoon and Hakyeon were dating.

“Okay, change of plans,” said Hongbin. “We’re leaving.”

“What? So soon?” asked Wonshik.

“Yeah, right now,” said Hongbin, getting up. “Come on, we have to leave before they get here.”

“Too late,” said Sanghyuk.

And just like that, the worst thing that could’ve happened to Hongbin, happened.

Taekwoon, Hakyeon, and Jaehwan all walked in.

Jaehwan made eye-contact with Hongbin.

Jaehwan screamed.

“Goodbye,” whispered Sanghyuk, and tried to make a run for it.

“What are you doing here?” screeched Jaehwan.

“I—I’m on a date with Wonshik,” mumbled Hongbin uselessly.

Hakyeon looked over, and his brows furrowed. “Hyuk?”

Taekwoon mouthed, or said, “Oh, my god,” too quiet for Hongbin to hear.

“What the hell is going on?” asked Wonshik, confused as all hell.

“If there is a merciful god he will turn me into dust right now,” said Hongbin aloud. He turned to Wonshik. “We need to go. Now. We’ll tell them there’s something really important we need to do and—”

“I said, _what_ are you _doing here_?” Jaehwan’s voice was loud and screechy as he stormed over to them, looking like some furious avenging angel.

“I’m… date…” tried Hongbin, but there was no point.

Jaehwan walked right past him and stabbed a finger right into Sanghyuk’s chest. “Are you following me?” he demanded. “You’re trying to ruin my life? You won’t let me live in peace! I’m here trying to enjoy some time out with my friends, why don’t you just—just—just go back to where you came from?!”

“Dude, shut up,” hissed Hongbin, watching Hakyeon and Taekwoon as they approached, both of them looking more than a little confused.

“No, I will not shut up,” said Jaehwan shrilly. Sanghyuk looked too bewildered to run away, which he really should have. “He—who’s that?”

He’d noticed Wonshik, and was now glaring at him. Hongbin stepped between them to save Wonshik from the full strength of Jaehwan’s anger. “Nobody you know,” he said.

“He’s not anyone from the office,” said Jaehwan. “You both know him?”

“Jae!” Hakyeon hurried up to the scene. “Jae, what’s gotten into you? What are you doing?”

The anger left Jaehwan so quick he deflated. “He—I—” He had no answer, so he just stomped his feet and flailed. Sanghyuk, within arm’s reach, had to lean back to avoid getting smacked.

“I am so sorry,” said Hakyeon, like a parent whose kid had escaped their clutches at the supermarket and wreaked havoc. “He’s very excitable and—wait, Hongbin-ssi?”

As soon as that little shadow of recognition passed Hakyeon’s face, Hongbin knew he was fucked. “Yeah,” he said, with a nervous little laugh. “That’s me.”

“Oh, it’s been a while,” said Hakyeon, easily falling into the polite tone he used with acquaintances. “I’m so glad to see you again, even if it had to be like this. Oh, hello, Wonshik-ssi.”

Wonshik got up from the couch and raised a hand in greeting. “Hey,” he said.

“Wait, you know them?” demanded Jaehwan, rounding on Hakyeon. “How?”

“Wonshik is friends with Taek,” said Hakyeon calmly. “Hongbin is his… friend.”

“Friend?” Jaehwan whipped his head around to look at Hongbin, glare dripping with suspicion.

“Hongbin-ssi.” Taekwoon walked up, completing their horrible, unlikely group. “It’s good to see you and Wonshik again.”

“You too,” said Hongbin, propping up a smile for Taekwoon’s sake. They were friends. Kind of. Taekwoon had texted him a couple of times after their unplanned meeting at the pastry shop, and they’d talked. That was enough to be considered a friend in Hongbin’s book.

“Oh, hyung, I’m glad you’re here,” said Wonshik. “I wanted to ask if you wanted the raw data files for the song? I have your vocals on a separate file, and the melody and beat too, if you want them.”

“Song?” Hakyeon looked confused.

Hongbin glanced at Sanghyuk, who shook his head surreptitiously. Taekwoon hadn’t told Hakyeon.

“I guess we have things to talk about,” said Jaehwan loudly. “How about we all sit down and have a chat, hmm?”

“Wonshik and I have somewhere we need to be,” said Hongbin quickly, grabbing Wonshik’s arm. “We’ll just—”

“I insist,” said Jaehwan, tone dangerous.

Angry Jaehwan had been awakened. The last time Hongbin had faced Angry Jaehwan he’d been tackled to the floor and almost strangled. Hongbin did not want another scene in public. A scene now might end with Jaehwan screaming about how Taekwoon and Hakyeon had been a happy couple, whereas if Hongbin stayed he might be able to get control of the situation. So he slowly let go of Wonshik’s arm, and nodded.

“I have a club meeting I gotta get to,” said Sanghyuk, already edging away. “So I guess I’ll just scram.”

“You should stay,” said Taekwoon.

That was unexpected. Hakyeon looked from Taekwoon to Sanghyuk and back in surprise, before saying, “It would be nice if you stayed, Hyuk. If your meeting’s not too important.”

His gentle tone made Sanghyuk hesitate. Jaehwan seemed to notice too, and he was seething. Sanghyuk glanced at Hongbin for help, and Hongbin gave him a look. He was not facing this alone. If Sanghyuk had even the slightest shred of humanity in him he would not leave Hongbin to face this alone.

“Nope, sorry, it’s really important,” said Sanghyuk.

“Come on,” said Hakyeon. He took a milliseconds-long glance at Taekwoon. “I’ll even buy you food.”

“It can’t be _that_ important,” said Jaehwan, moving to step in front of Sanghyuk before he could flee. “Right?”

With both Jaehwan and Hakyeon insisting, Sanghyuk was powerless. “Okay,” he said. “I guess… I can stay.”

“Great,” said Jaehwan, beaming. “Let’s sit down.”

Awkwardly, everyone different measures of confused and wary, they found chairs and sat. Sanghyuk plopped into a wicker chair way too small for him, bent knees coming up almost to his head. Hakyeon sat in a plush wooden chair and adjusted the empty one next to his, but Taekwoon ignored him and sat on a hardbacked wooden chair on the other side of the space, which left the seat empty for Jaehwan to slide into. Hongbin ended up back on the two-seater, Wonshik beside him.

“What the hell is going on?” whispered Wonshik, leaning into Hongbin. “What should we do?”

Hongbin swallowed. “I have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favourite line of the chapter:  
> “Goodbye,” whispered Sanghyuk, and tried to make a run for it.


	16. The converging of the cases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely group is gathered at a café, and conversations ensue.

It was like the setup to a bad joke. One fuck-up of a karmic officer and his case/fake boyfriend; one perfect case and his sulky, distrustful real boyfriend; and two karmic officers avoiding eye-contact and obliviously in love with each other. And the fake boyfriend liked the sulky boyfriend who was jealous of one of the oblivious karmic officers who the perfect case thought was an innocent kid.

A bad, bad joke.

“So,” said Hakyeon, looking slightly awkward. “How do we all know each other?”

There was silence, and Wonshik took the plunge. “Taekwoon-hyung and I are friends,” he said. “And Hongbin and I are…” He trailed off, looking embarrassed.

“Also friends,” filled in Hakyeon smoothly. He obviously didn't want to out their ‘relationship’ to Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, which was pretty decent of him.

Jaehwan stared suspiciously at Wonshik, and Hongbin stared back defiantly, daring him to say something against him. Jaehwan didn't. Instead he asked, “And Hongbin and… _Jinhyuk_?”

“My dad works with Hongbin-ssi,” said Sanghyuk easily, before Hongbin could fumble with an answer.

“Oh, you didn't tell me your father worked in a hospital,” said Hakyeon.

Sanghyuk blinked at Hakyeon, smile frozen on his face.

“Hongbin is a doctor,” said Taekwoon. “Is your father also a doctor?”

“He—uh, no,” said Sanghyuk. He'd obviously been thrown by that little detail. “He works in admin. But at a hospital, yeah.”

Taekwoon didn't reply, but he didn't seem satisfied with that answer. He looked suspicious.

“And Jae?” asked Hakyeon. “How do you know Hongbin-ssi?”

Jaehwan glanced at Hongbin, then at Sanghyuk, then back at Hongbin. He obviously had his own cover story, one that didn't fit working with Hongbin.

“They have mutual friends.” It was Wonshik. With all eyes on him he continued, “Hongbin told me they met at a party.” He looked convincing, and when Hongbin gave him a surprised look he smiled confidently in return. Hongbin wanted to squeeze Wonshik’s hand, but settled for a pleased look. _Good job._

“Wow,” said Hakyeon. “What a small world.”

“And yet I never end up running into Justin Bieber,” said Sanghyuk jokingly.

Hakyeon laughed. “Not _that_ small.”

“Hongbin-ah,” said Taekwoon, suddenly turning to face him. “Do you know Jinhyuk well?”

There was something piercing in his gaze that made Hongbin squirm. Taekwoon trusted him (for now, at least) so he had to do this carefully. “I know his dad pretty well,” he said. “I've met Hyuk a few times.”

Taekwoon nodded, and then looked at Jaehwan. “Jae? You know him?”

“No,” sniffed Jaehwan, after first shooting Sanghyuk an acidic look. “I met him a few days ago, at Hakyeon-hyung’s studio.”

“You seemed like you knew him pretty well though,” said Taekwoon, frown touching his brow. “You walked right up to him.”

Hongbin didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all. Taekwoon knew something was up.

When Jaehwan didn’t answer, Hakyeon broke the awkward silence with, “So, Wonshik-ssi, how have you been? We didn’t speak much the last time we met.”

Wonshik started. “Uh, I’ve been good,” he said. “Work’s been slow, so I’ve had a lot of time to focus on personal projects.”

Hakyeon asked about Wonshik’s work, and while Wonshik was in the middle of answering, his phone buzzed with a text. He excused himself and checked the message, and then, wordlessly, handed the phone to Hongbin.

> **From:** sanghyuk (bean’s junior)
> 
> Heads up jaehwan hyung’s name is jaehyun and afaik he works in marketing or smth and just came back frm japan

Hongbin caught Sanghyuk’s eye, and gave an almost imperceptible nod of thanks. He hadn't even seen the kid take out his phone.

While Wonshik talked about composing and Hakyeon listened with interest, Hongbin took the opportunity to inspect the others in their unlikely group. Sanghyuk was definitely attracting attention. Taekwoon kept glancing at him, face blank but distrust in his eyes. Jaehwan’s gaze would stray to him, then he’d remember himself and quickly look away, but then he'd look again and the cycle would repeat. Sanghyuk was doing a great job pretending like he didn’t notice either of them. Hongbin didn’t envy him.

“You worked on a song with Taekwoon?”

Hongbin was yanked back into the conversation with that line. He tried to give Wonshik a signal, but that absolute buffoon just grinned and said, “Yeah, it turned out great.”

Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon, who avoided eye-contact. Taekwoon looked petulant, but more than that, he looked guilty. Next to Hakyeon, Jaehwan had jumped up and now sat straight, fixing Wonshik with a questioning glare.

“It’s a personal project, so we won’t be releasing it or anything,” continued Wonshik, unable to read the mood worth a damn. “I got one of the hyungs I work with to rap on it, and it turned out pretty good.”

Hongbin frowned. “You didn’t let me hear that version,” he said.

Wonshik squirmed, and said, “I didn’t… I thought maybe you wouldn’t wanna hear it.”

He was kind of right. Hongbin didn’t really want to listen to the sweet, touching love song Wonshik had composed and written for Taekwoon. But he did want to hear Wonshik’s composition, especially when he considered it good. “Next time,” he grumbled.

“I promise,” said Wonshik sincerely.

“I hope one day we might all hear it,” said Hakyeon, as polite and pleasant as ever, but Hongbin could hear a bit of strain. He didn’t like that Taekwoon had hidden this.

“One day, maybe,” said Taekwoon petulantly.

Hongbin made eye-contact with Sanghyuk and sent a small, urgent gesture. He didn’t think Hakyeon would argue in public, but he couldn't take the chance. Wonshik couldn’t find out Hakyeon and Taekwoon were dating.

But Hongbin didn’t need to say anything. Jaehwan said, a little too loudly, “How do you know Bean, Wonshik-ssi?”

“We met a few months ago,” said Wonshik. He sounded so relaxed, so convincing, Hongbin felt the tension run out of him a little. “He was lost, I helped him get to where he needed to go.”

“And you became friends?” asked Jaehwan, still with that look. “With Hongbin? He has, like, three friends.”

“And now he has a fourth,” said Wonshik almost defensively.

“He doesn’t like people,” said Jaehwan and, to be fair, he was kind of right.

“He likes me enough,” said Wonshik, face set. “And I like him. It kind of sounds like you don’t like him.”

“Chill,” said Hongbin under his breath, leaning closer to Wonshik. “We’re friends.”

“I thought you just worked together,” murmured Wonshik back.

“No, he’s one of the three friends.”

“Four,” corrected Wonshik with a grin. He looked so self-satisfied Hongbin had to grin back.

Jaehwan screamed.

Hakyeon, sitting right next to him, almost fell off his chair. Hongbin flinched, and Wonshik grabbed him instinctively. Sanghyuk’s face just twisted.

“Hongbin!” shrieked Jaehwan. “Are you _dating him_?”

Hongbin froze. Something he had never ever expected to happen when he had concocted this fake dating story had happened.

Jaehwan _believed_ him.

“Uh…” he said intelligently, but Jaehwan talked right over him.

“How could you not tell me?” he demanded shrilly. “How did it start? Did he ask you out or did you ask him out? Did you tell Hyuk? You did! You _told Hyuk before you told me_ —”

“Dude,” hissed Hongbin. “Shut up.”

“What?” Hakyeon looked from Jaehwan to Hongbin and back. “Hyuk? Why would Hongbin tell Hyuk?”

Jaehwan stopped. “Uh…”

“Hyuk is our mutual friend,” said Hongbin quickly. “His name is… Sanghyuk.”

Sanghyuk gave him an incredulous look, and Hongbin shrugged. It was the only name he could think of.

“Holy shit,” said Jaehwan, still way too excited. “Holy fucking shit. You’re _dating_. It’s a miracle.”

“You and Hongbin seem to know each other pretty well,” said Taekwoon. He was like a dagger, poking in where you didn't want him.

“I guess,” said Jaehwan dismissively. All he cared about now was Wonshik. “So, Wonshik-ssi, how is it, dating our prickly Bean?”

“Uh…” Wonshik glanced uncertainly at Hongbin. “Neat.”

“Well, that’s an interesting way of describing a relationship,” said Hakyeon with a light, slightly forced laugh. His gaze flicked to Taekwoon the same moment Taekwoon looked at him, and then they both quickly looked away.

Hongbin just sat where he was, sweating like hell. What should he do? Should he go along with it? What if Jaehwan found out Wonshik was his case? Then Hongbin would be in deep, deep shit. Which, considering Hongbin was Hongbin, was saying a lot.

“You must be pretty special,” said Jaehwan. “You know Hongbin hasn't dated in forever?”

“Shut up,” hissed Hongbin, heat rushing to his face in embarrassment.

“Uh, yeah, he told me,” said Wonshik. “It means a lot he's comfortable with me like this. He's amazing. I wouldn't give him up for anyone or anything.”

The heat intensified, and Hongbin stared at empty space, trying to ignore it.

“Oh, my god, he's blushing,” squealed Jaehwan. “Hongbin’s actually blushing.”

Hongbin was one second away from launching himself at Jaehwan, from literally tackling him to the floor. He had to grip the sofa to hold himself back.

“That's really sweet,” cooed Hakyeon. “Isn't it, Taek?”

Taekwoon murmured something Hongbin couldn't catch. Then he cleared his throat and asked, “What about you, Jinhyuk? Are you dating?”

“No,” answered Sanghyuk. “I'm a single bean.”

“But is there someone you like?” persisted Taekwoon.

“Taekwoon,” said Hakyeon quietly, a slight warning in his tone.

“What?” shot back Taekwoon. “It's just a question, Hakyeon. Do you like anyone, Jinhyuk?”

Sanghyuk looked awkward. “Yeah, I guess,” he said. “But they don't like me back so it doesn't matter.”

Jaehwan’s mouth twisted, and Hongbin was so exasperated. Jaehwan was really that blind?

“Oh no, Hyuk, don't say that,” said Hakyeon comfortingly. “They might like you back.” Taekwoon gave him a look of complete disbelief at that, which Hakyeon expertly ignored.

“Hongbin,” said Wonshik quietly, breath in Hongbin’s ear, “what the hell is going on? Taekwoon-hyung hates Sanghyuk? Does your friend Jaehwan hate him too or what? I'm so confused.”

“It's a long, twisty story,” whispered Hongbin. “Case stuff.”

Wonshik paused, and then nodded. “I'm trusting you,” he said.

Hongbin felt his heart swell as his gut churned in guilt. “Everything's gonna be okay,” he said, and he didn't know if he was telling Wonshik or himself.

“Wait, one more thing,” said Jaehwan, and Hongbin had to swallow a groan. Not _one more thing_. _One more thing_ was never good. “How did you become friends with Taekwoon-hyung, Wonshik-ssi?”

Wonshik's brain hit a roadblock. “Uh…”

“We met at that record store I like,” said Taekwoon. “It was raining and Wonshik gave me a ride home. And then he helped me out a few days later, when I couldn't find my wallet at a café.”

A frown touched Jaehwan’s face. “That's a pretty big coincidence.”

“Or fate,” said Sanghyuk.

Hongbin shot him a look that could've peeled a lemon. _Not helping._

“I'm glad no matter what it was,” said Taekwoon. “Wonshik really helped me out.”

“And now they're pretty good friends,” said Hakyeon. He smiled, but it was brittle. “Enough to work on a song together.”

“Why did you wanna work with Taekwoon-hyung?” asked Jaehwan, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“Uh…” Wonshik glanced at Hongbin, but Hongbin had nothing to give him. “I liked the sound of his voice,” he said finally.

“Before you even heard him sing?” Jaehwan raised one dark eyebrow.

“What can I say? My voice is heavenly,” said Taekwoon, smiling, and Hakyeon chuckled. The smile lingered on Taekwoon’s face even as he looked at Hakyeon.

But Jaehwan wasn't paying attention to them. Hongbin could almost see the gears turning in Jaehwan’s head. Despite his loudness and energy and literally every aspect of his personality, Jaehwan wasn't dumb. He was suspicious like Taekwoon, but unlike Taekwoon he actually knew half of what was going on. And there was no way his annoying self would rest until he knew the other half too.

So Hongbin shouldn't have been surprised when Jaehwan’s eyes widened in realization.

This time, fortunately, Jaehwan didn’t scream.

“Is your friend okay?” asked Wonshik quietly.

“I'm fucked,” said Hongbin in reply.

“You say that a lot,” said Wonshik, sliding his hand over Hongbin’s. “Lots of shit happens to you, huh?”

Hongbin swallowed. “You have no idea.”

“Hongbin,” said Jaehwan stiffly, wooden smile on his face. “Would you mind showing me to the bathroom?”

“It’s right over there,” said Hongbin, pointing at a door in open view.

“I’d prefer it if you accompanied me,” said Jaehwan.

“I’d prefer it if I didn’t,” said Hongbin.

“Hongbin,” said Jaehwan, voice dangerously low.

“Is everything alright?” asked Hakyeon. He made eye-contact with Taekwoon, and they had some unspoken conversation.

Their back and forth looked too suspicious. Hongbin gave in, and stood up, and Jaehwan jumped up too. “We’ll be back in a moment,” he said, and then led Hongbin away from their group.

They walked over to the bathroom, Hongbin dreading what was going to come. Screaming. Swearing. Maybe even a whack or two. He wondered if he’d have to yell for Wonshik. Jaehwan _had_ tried to choke him the last time, after all…

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Jaehwan whirled around. “What the fuck?” he hissed. “You’re dating your case? What the _actual fuck_ , Hongbin?”

_Okay. No screaming. That's a good start._ “It’s a long story,” said Hongbin.

“You’re the devil!” said Jaehwan, and, oh no, his volume was rising. “Your case is happily dating you, why are you trying to break up Hakyeon-hyung and Taekwoon-hyung? Are you just evil?”

“I am not evil,” said Hongbin, offended. That was uncalled for.

“Are you gonna tell me Wonshik isn’t your case?” demanded Jaehwan. “What do you think I am, a potted plant?”

“No, he’s my case,” said Hongbin, knowing it was pointless to deny. Jaehwan wasn’t a potted plant.

“Then you’re evil,” said Jaehwan. “He doesn’t even want to date Taekwoon-hyung, you’re just breaking them up for nothing!”

“It’s not for nothing,” insisted Hongbin. “Wonshik wants Taekwoon.”

“No he doesn’t, he’s dating you!”

“We’re not…” Hongbin trailed off, and then went for it. “We’re fake dating.”

Jaehwan screeched. “You’re _what_?”

“Shut up, they’ll hear you,” hissed Hongbin.

“You’re _fake dating_?” said Jaehwan, still way too loud. “Did your brain turn to mush? Did you tell him about the case?”

“No, of course not,” lied Hongbin quickly. “He doesn't know anything about the office. I’m just a friend, trying to help him get the guy he likes.”

Jaehwan narrowed his eyes, but didn’t comment. Instead he sniffed and said, “I don’t think your case deserves any good karma.”

Hongbin stopped. “What?”

“He’s a horrible person,” said Jaehwan nastily. “Trying to break up a happy couple for, what? His own selfishness? That’s horrible.”

Hongbin was too stunned to react. He thought he might punch Jaehwan if he did.

“I don’t know how he even got assigned good karma,” sniffed Jaehwan.

“Hey, quick tip: shut the fuck up,” snapped Hongbin. “Wonshik is a million times better than all of you, and he’s a million times better than your case.”

“Hakyeon-hyung is a good person, unlike your case,” shot back Jaehwan. “He’d never try and seduce a guy knowing he was in a happy, committed relationship!”

Hongbin opened his mouth, and then shut it without a word.

A mistake. Jaehwan stared at Hongbin and drank in his silence, and then his eyes widened and a smile of pure glee spread on his face.

“He doesn't know,” said Jaehwan, and it wasn't a question. “He doesn't know they're dating.”

“Yes he does, he's just a piece of shit like that,” said Hongbin, but it was such a bad lie even a baby would've been able to see through it.

“Oh is that so?” said Jaehwan, grin widening to something almost maniacal. “I'll just go and mention it in front of him then—”

“No you fucking won't,” said Hongbin, automatically grabbing Jaehwan’s wrist as he reached past him for the door.

Jaehwan tried to break free, but Hongbin held fast. He gave a violent yank and managed to escape the grip, but Hongbin immediately went round and grabbed him around the waist, holding him back.

“Let go of me!” screamed Jaehwan, struggling.

“Never,” said Hongbin, grunting with effort. Jaehwan was stronger than he looked, and Hongbin found himself missing Sanghyuk.

“Why, because I'll crush your case with a single line?”

Jaehwan was kicking his legs now, and it took Hongbin every ounce of strength he had to hold him back. He couldn't hang on much longer. Jaehwan had infinite energy.

“If you tell him, all you'll do is prove Hakyeon never deserved Taekwoon anyway,” said Hongbin.

Jaehwan stopped struggling. “ _What_?”

“That's right,” said Hongbin desperately. “Hakyeon only has Taekwoon now because he got lucky and met him first. If Wonshik had been there, Taekwoon would've picked him.”

“That's not true!” said Jaehwan shrilly. “Hakyeon-hyung and Taekwoon-hyung are meant to be!”

Hongbin went for the kill shot. “Then why is Hyuk breaking them up so easy?”

Jaehwan inhaled sharply, and Hongbin thought he might start screaming again. He didn’t. “What do you want?” he asked, voice rough.

Cautiously, Hongbin let go. Jaehwan didn't try to leave. “I just want Wonshik in with a chance,” he said.

“He doesn't have a chance,” snapped Jaehwan. “They were made for each other.”

“Then it's no problem if Wonshik has a try,” said Hongbin.

A silence fell as Jaehwan glared. “You're horrible, you know,” he said finally. “You have zero morals.”

“You say that, but you're just the same,” countered Hongbin. “Don't even pretend like you wouldn't try every dirty trick in the book to make Hakyeon happy.”

“I wouldn't,” said Jaehwan, but there was hesitation there, Hongbin could see it.

“We're both devils,” said Hongbin. “You have no right to judge me, and you know it.”

Jaehwan stood there, glaring and pouting, looking close to stomping his feet. “You're mean,” he said finally, giving up.

“And you're insufferable, you burnt eggplant,” said Hongbin. “Now let's go see what our cases are up to.”

The others were sitting exactly where they'd been when they left. Hongbin gave Sanghyuk a look as he sat, and the kid nodded reassuringly. Everything was fine. For now.

“We got coffee while you guys were busy,” said Hakyeon, motioning to a few cups sitting on the single table in the shared space.

“Good, I need caffeine,” said Jaehwan dramatically, grabbing a cup filled with a drink so milky it was an insult to call it coffee. He took a sip and sighed, satisfied.

“Um, Jae, that's Hyuk’s,” said Hakyeon.

Jaehwan froze, cup raised halfway to his lips. “Huh?”

“We got you hazelnut latte, like you usually drink,” said Taekwoon. “That… _thing_ was ordered by Jinhyuk.” Taekwoon, coffee snob that he was, was sipping an espresso so strong it made Hongbin’s eyes water all the way over on the sofa.

“Oh,” said Jaehwan, looking down at the cup. His fake persona apparently liked hazelnut latte, but the real Jaehwan liked drinks so sweet there was a real risk of them dissolving your teeth. He glanced at Sanghyuk and hesitantly held out the drink.

“It's cool,” said Sanghyuk casually. “I'll just take the latte, since Jaehyun-ahjusshi already took a sip.”

Jaehwan sputtered. “ _Ahjusshi_?”

Sanghyuk didn't say anything, but Hongbin caught a mischievous smirk on his face. Jaehwan must've noticed too, because he hid his blushing face behind the cup. Hongbin could smell coconut. Sanghyuk had ordered Jaehwan’s favourite.

Yuck. Hongbin hated romance.

“This one's yours,” said Wonshik, pressing a cup into Hongbin’s hands. “I hope it's okay, I just got you the same as mine.”

It was an Americano, and good. “Thanks,” said Hongbin with a smile.

“No problem,” said Wonshik, smiling back, before he quickly looked away. He cleared his throat and asked in a low voice, “So what happened? I thought I heard screaming.”

“Just Jaehwan being dramatic,” shrugged Hongbin.

“Are you okay?” asked Wonshik, deep voice warm with concern. “He didn't do anything to you, right?”

“I'm fine,” said Hongbin. He kept his eyes on Taekwoon, trying to ignore Wonshik sitting so close. Taekwoon was stealing glances at Hakyeon, and Hongbin would have to do something about that—

“As long as you're okay,” said Wonshik. And he put his big, warm hand over Hongbin’s.

Hongbin swallowed. He couldn't do this right now. Wonshik couldn't do this to him. Wonshik needed to be with Taekwoon, it was Hongbin’s entire case—

“ _Jaehyun_.”

The sharp tone cut through Hongbin’s thoughts. Hakyeon, sitting between Sanghyuk and Jaehwan, was giving Jaehwan a look that Hongbin would describe as, at best, chilly, and at worst, fucking terrifying.

Wonshik’s hand tightened around Hongbin’s and he gave him a questioning look, but Hongbin had no idea what had happened. Opposite Hakyeon, Taekwoon looked tense.

“Thanks for the conversation, but Jaehyun and I need to go now,” said Hakyeon politely as he rose, but his words were stiff. He looked like he was one wrong move away from a meltdown. “It was great seeing you again, Wonshik-ssi, Hongbin-ssi. Jaehyun?”

“What?” said Jaehwan, and he looked genuinely confused. “What did I do? Why are you so mad?”

That was the wrong move. “ _What did you do_?” thundered Hakyeon. “He is just a child! I told you he was seventeen, and you're sitting here, _right in front of everyone_ , making eyes at him? You're asking me why I'm mad? Why do you _think_ I'm mad, Jaehyun?”

“He doesn't seem like a child,” said Taekwoon quietly.

Hakyeon whirled on him. “Not this bullshit again,” he said.

“It's true,” said Taekwoon, jumping to his feet. “Look at him! You can't believe he's seventeen, Hakyeon! He's lying to you.”

“Why would he lie to me?” demanded Hakyeon.

“Because he wants you,” said Taekwoon. His soft voice was the loudest Hongbin had ever heard it. “He's trying to—to seduce you or something, I don't know—”

“He's seducing me by pretending to be underage?” said Hakyeon in disbelief. “Do you even hear yourself?”

“Hongbin, what the hell is going on?” whispered Wonshik.

Things were spiraling out of control, that's what was going on. Hongbin didn't know what to do. Jaehwan was frozen, looked mortified almost to tears. Sanghyuk kept looking from him to Hakyeon and back, mouth opening and closing soundlessly. He hadn't anticipated this.

“It's part of his plan, don't you see that?” said Taekwoon, furious. “Just like that night, when he picked up your phone—”

“I told you, that never happened,” said Hakyeon. “I don't know where you got that from, and I'm starting to think you made it up to get me to confess to something that isn't true.”

Taekwoon inhaled sharply in anger and shock. “How could you accuse me of that?”

“And what are _you_ accusing _me_ of?” shot back Hakyeon. “He's a kid, and everyone knows it but you—”

Wonshik stood up suddenly, hand still linked to Hongbin’s. “Bean and I have to go,” he said loudly.

All eyes went to them. Hongbin squirmed, uncomfortable with the attention, but Wonshik squeezed his hand reassuringly, and stepped in front of him like a human shield.

“He has work,” continued Wonshik. “And I should go too. It was great seeing you all again.”

His words snapped the others out of it. “Of course,” said Hakyeon. “It was wonderful talking to you. I'm so sorry about this.”

“It's fine,” said Wonshik. He tugged on Hongbin’s hand, and Hongbin got up. “Taekwoon-hyung, you can text me later, and I'll send you the raw audio files.”

Taekwoon nodded, face flushed with anger or embarrassment or both.

“See you,” said Wonshik, and before Hongbin could stutter out a goodbye Wonshik was leading him away from the gathering.

Wonshik was strong and confident as they walked through the coffee shop, shoulders set and movements decisive. Hongbin let himself be pulled along. It was impossible to resist.

As soon as they left the building and stepped into the sunshine of the afternoon outside, Wonshik crumpled. “Holy shit,” he said. “What was that?”

“I thought that was you saving us,” said Hongbin before he could stop himself.

“No, I mean, like—damn.” Wonshik ran a hand through his hair. “Did I do okay?” he asked uncertainly.

“You did amazing,” said Hongbin earnestly.

A smile touched Wonshik’s lips. “So everything's okay?” he asked.

Hongbin thought it over a moment, and then nodded. All things considered, it was a pretty good outcome. Yes, Jaehwan knew about Wonshik now, but he hadn't spilled the truth to him, and he didn't know Wonshik knew about the karma office. And most importantly, Wonshik didn't know Taekwoon and Hakyeon were dating. Hongbin would count the day as a victory.

“Cool,” said Wonshik, grinning.

A little stutter interrupted Hongbin’s heartbeat. “Come on,” he said, trying to pretend it didn't happen. “Let's get out of here before the others come out.”

They walked down the street, past other coffee shops and glass front stores. “So,” said Wonshik. “Sanghyuk and Jaehwan, huh? What's up with them?”

“Oh, those idiots,” sighed Hongbin.

“Seems like Jaehwan likes Sanghyuk,” said Wonshik.

“Seems like he does,” said Hongbin. “I'm glad, because Hyuk’s been in love with him since forever.”

Wonshik hummed. “And Hakyeon thinks Sanghyuk is a kid?”

“It's his cover,” said Hongbin, feeling tension coil in his gut. _Don't ask about Hakyeon and Taekwoon. Please._

“Damn,” said Wonshik. He paused. “Taekwoon’s right though, is Hakyeon blind? Sanghyuk is like double his size.”

Hongbin burst out in relieved laughter. “Yeah, he's way too big,” he said.

Wonshik looked at him and smiled, and they kept on walking.

They were just rounding the corner when Hongbin felt the slightest pull and realized something.

He and Wonshik were still holding hands.

“Hongbin?” Wonshik noticed the look on Hongbin’s face, and frowned. “What's wrong?”

They were holding hands. They were holding hands and Hongbin hadn't even realized. It felt so natural, so easy, Wonshik’s fingers curled around his, his warmth comfortable against Hongbin’s skin.

Hongbin hadn't even realized, and he didn't think Wonshik had either.

“Hey, what's wrong?” asked Wonshik, chuckling awkwardly, but concerned.

“Uh…” Hongbin hesitated, and then let go of Wonshik’s hand and slipped his away.

Wonshik jumped. “Oh shit,” he said. He looked embarrassed as fuck, tanned cheeks flushed. “I didn't realize. Shit, I'm sorry.”

“It's okay,” said Hongbin, trying to ignore the heat rapidly rising up his throat. “It's fine. Just a mistake. It happens, right?”

“Right,” said Wonshik, shifting uncomfortably.

A heavy air of awkwardness descended on them. Hongbin didn't know what to do. Should he leave? Make up some lie about having to go to the office? Why did the most embarrassing, cringe-inducing things always happen to him? This was almost as bad as that time he'd gone to Wonshik’s apartment, after—

After he'd kissed him.

That's right. Hongbin had kissed Wonshik. He'd tasted him on his tongue and felt his arm go around him, holding him close, and he'd felt Wonshik’s hair under his fingers as Wonshik had kissed him eagerly, how he'd wanted _him_ —

“Hongbin.”

The sound of his name jerked Hongbin back to the present. “Hmm?” he said, trying to ignore the burning heat in his face. What had he been thinking about?

“I asked if you wanted to go get coffee,” said Wonshik, small smile playing on his lips. “You barely got to take a sip of yours before everything blew up. What were you thinking so deep about?”

“Nothing,” said Hongbin quickly. “Nothing at all. Coffee sounds good.”

“Great, I know a place,” said Wonshik, still smiling to himself. “Come on, you can tell me all about the office gossip you angels get up to.”

“Kind of,” corrected Hongbin automatically.

“Right, kind of angels,” said Wonshik, grinning.

“Fine, but I want to know about the hyung you got to rap on your song,” said Hongbin.

“You're abandoning me for him already? Wow,” said Wonshik in fake hurt, and Hongbin laughed and pushed him with a shoulder. “Okay, deal. Let's go.”

Hongbin smiled, feeling the tension in his chest dissipate. It was just like he told Wonshik. Everything was going to be okay.

For Wonshik's sake, everything was going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favourite line of the chapter: “Hey, quick tip: shut the fuck up,” snapped Hongbin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alette_star)  
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://alette-stars.tumblr.com/) \+ at my [VIXX sideblog](http://vixx-me-up.tumblr.com/) \+ I have a [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/alette_star)  
> I'm open to critique so don't hesitate to send a message ^^


End file.
